Out from Under
by Sparkly Blue Eyes
Summary: ***Sequel to Crossfire*** - Set in Season 6. On a mission to get Sam's soul back from the depths of hell, an unexpected hunt literally falls into their laps and the brother's are anything but prepared for the road that they are about to go down and what they will discover along the way...
1. Chapter 1

**Out from Under**

IMPORTANT: I DO NOT, LET ME REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANYTHING SUPERNATURAL RELATED, just the characters that you DO NOT recognise (Just to be clear – purely fictional...)

Well first off, Happy New Year Everyone! A New Year, A New story that I hope you will enjoy! To my followers I hope you'll let me know your thoughts and opinions; as from my first story you all know that I appreciate the feedback =)

AUTHOR NOTE: Sequel to Crossfire- If you haven't read it, I would suggest reading it but you are more than welcome to start reading from here; I'll try and subtly detail what happened in the last one. Storyline is set somewhere in between Season 6 Episode 9 (Clap your hands if you believe) and 10 (Caged Heat) – The way I see it is that they could have weeks/months in between each episode so this is how I attempt to fit my own story idea in:

STORY SUMMARY: On a mission to get Sam's soul back, a hunt literally falls into their laps and the brothers are anything but prepared for the road they are about to go down and what they will discover along the way...

* * *

**Prologue**

Another night just leaning against the window frame - gazing out into night; admiring nothing but the beautiful view that was clearly visible from any place in her home being that it was surrounded by not just mountains but water filled valleys to. Pushing the window open, as far as it would go – she climbed out onto the ledge and sat on the smooth tiles just outside; each night she would sit here to feel the fresh breeze gently caress her skin whilst listening to the calming sound of the wind chimes that hung just above her window; her mum had told her that someday when she was ready she would be able to hear more than just the sound of the metal lightly chinking against each other...whatever that meant...

She had the perfect life for a girl her age: A home that was safe and secure - never at risk of being harmed, a mum who loved and adored her – who would do just about anything for her and a best friend that she wouldn't change for the world. She had everything she could truly want until a few nights ago when during her usual routine of sitting on the tiled slab she could hear the sound of the chimes gradually change from a chinking sound to soft spoken whispers...whispers that although they were mixed she could hear clearly, whispers that anyone in her position would want to question and find out more about.

The whispers didn't make sense at all, occasionally she would be able to make out bits of what was being said to her but for the most part it was just gibberish – being that her mum said that this would eventually happen, she decided to ask the only person that would really know what was going on but in the moment of her not saying anything at all but her mum catching that overly curious look in her eye – she could instantly sense that her mum wasn't expecting this conversation for an extremely long time...catching her completely off guard, the conversation was very brief which was to be expected but this only intensified the inquisitiveness inside and the more she thought about what she heard – a hole inside started to grow and night after night, that hole would just grow bigger and bigger the more she tried to analyse each and every word. The girl wasn't an idiot, she was young but well educated and knew she was different – before tucking her in for the night, her mum would always say how special she was and how proud she is of the girl she was turning into.

But something was missing...something her very core yearned for and the older she got – the more her emotions and senses would develop and this only would make her yearn for it...whatever it was more and more. She was her own person and all of this wondering had been grating on her for days now, she couldn't talk to her mum about it after seeing how she reacted and her friend was nowhere in sight for once. No this time around she would take matters into her own hands and find the answers herself; it was the only way to stop the whispers, to fill that gap within her. Glancing down she looked at the small silver plated tube she held in her left hand and then at the blade she held in her right – educated meaning she knew she was doing but she was forbidden of doing so...not that this was going to stop her.

Not knowing what was going to happen, she could feel the hesitation but knew she had to push through it...taking a deep breath she clenched tightly onto the handle of the blade, feeling the fear hit her – she ignored it, raising her hand she plunged the tip of the blade into her stomach – her cries wouldn't be heard being that she picked her moment on a time she knew her mum wouldn't be home. Tears flowed from her eyes as she proceeded to dig within her, the pain unbearable as she screamed through gritted teeth – all she kept saying to herself was she needed to do this. Feeling the blade hit what it needed to, she curled the blade and guided what she needed out of the wound – the tube ready and waiting to catch what she needed to be free of.

Feeling the release, she took a deep breath and quickly tightened the cap of the tube before placing it in her trouser pocket. However she was unaware of what would happen next and she definitely wasn't expecting the pain that shot through her; she knew there would be consequences for her actions but her whole body felt like it was on fire – she screamed feeling the pain only intensify as it attacked her from the bottom up. Gritting her teeth she tried to desperately breathe through it but it was no use, it was agony – she had felt nothing like it and for a moment she regretted what she had done, she wanted nothing more than her mum to come and help her; save her from the pain she had inflicted upon herself.

"Mum..." The girl whispered over and over; falling to the side she screamed and she pleaded. Wrapping her arms around her, believing she had done what she needed to wrong; she cursed at herself for being so selfish. Now her family and friends were going to have to live without her, for no real reason really apart from her wanting the truth. Feeling her blood spread across her hands as she gripped herself, slowly but surely she could feel the darkness consuming her as her eyes started to gradually tire to the point where she could no longer hold them open anymore...she just prayed her mum would forgive her for her stupidity and not blame herself for her child's actions.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Man...I still can't believe we're doing this!" Dean moaned yet again about working for a demon as he gunned the Impala down another darkened highway – they were on their way to their latest hunt, requested by the one and only Crowley who they were now officially bitches for. Dean couldn't stand the idea of working for a demon but they had the unfortunate problem of Sam being without his soul and guess who the one person to get it back was? The King of Hell himself...He could just turn around and tell Crowley where to go but Dean wasn't going to give up the hope that he could get his brother back; the one that cared, the one that felt – at the moment he was living with a stranger, Sam but not the one he remembered.

"Heard you the first dozen times Dean" Sam replied bluntly from the passenger seat "But we gotta do this, end of..." Sam was Sam, still Dean's brother...still John Winchester's son but inside something was different; he had all of his hunting instincts but none of the emotion or the annoying conscience that he believed used to hold him back – he didn't care, didn't love, didn't feel remorse for any of his actions...all Sam saw was a better version of himself, one that could get the job done.

If truth be told he didn't care they were hand delivering monsters to Crowley and he certainly didn't question or second guess what was happening to the creatures they would hand over after each hunt. All he knew was that Dean and him were working for Crowley in the hope that Crowley would just hand it over at the end...not that Sam believed any of what he had said because he wasn't naive and he didn't have the luxury of feeling hope – the more he thought about it, which wasn't a lot being that he didn't tend to dwell on too much anymore; he didn't know if he wanted his soul back...hunting for a year without it, Sam in himself had got used to living without it – living without the misery and the pain...why would the 'perfect hunter' in his mind want to change all of that?

Dean didn't feel the need to respond instead he just nodded and continued to drive. Even though he cared, it didn't necessarily mean that Sam would – Dean still loved his brother, fighting to get his soul back proved this but he couldn't help but think about a time when Sam he believed was gone for good – stuck in the cage with Lucifer and he was retired, living the natural life with Lisa and Ben...god he missed them more than he would admit, it hurt more than anything to hear Lisa finally admit that she and Ben couldn't be with Dean whilst he was living this life with Sam again...it wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't have that truth curse attached to him causing him to hear nothing but the truth, no matter how cruel it came from her lips it was still the truth. He hadn't spoken to her since, occasionally when he was by himself he would hold his phone in his hand and scroll to her number but something inside was stopping him from pressing the call button, stopping him from telling her that he was sorry and that he really does miss them. Maybe that something was that he knew somewhere down the line she might ask him to choose between her and his brother...and that decision troubled him the most because he knew no matter what had happened in the past, no matter who the person Sam is right now...he would always choose him. Not only because he still is his younger brother but because the loyalty between them, the whole Winchester line was so strong that even if he wanted to walk away...he couldn't.

"So what's next on the shopping list?" Dean finally asked; breaking the silence with his overly sarcastic question.

Sam leant forward and grabbed the papers he had leant on the dash "Well we have a few to choose from so just take your pick..." Lifting the first page he smirked "Okay so we have an actual werewolf in Pennsylvania, so far it's ripped three of the local's hearts out..." He explained casually whilst turning to the next page "Crowley believes there is a Shape-Shifter in California...looking at this report, four men have been arrested for beating and carving in to their wives..."

Dean listened to the list that was being read to him; he still couldn't believe he was being stupid enough to work with this son of a bitch but what choice did he have...the more pressing question that Dean had after all of the runs was where the hell were these things being taken after Sam and Dean had placed them in the hands of Crowley's butt monkey's...

"And finally we have an Alpha Puca causing a lot of trouble in Colorado..." Sam finished turning to the final page.

Dean raised his eyebrow at the name and looked round at Sam "A what?"

"A Puca...it's kinda like a Shape-Shifter, falls under the same law but it can be a creature or a man – tempts people into taking a ride with them, whether it's on their back or in a Camaro..." Sam started to explain.

"And that's trouble? Maybe we'll just stick to the ones that are actually killing people..." Dean replied turning his attention back to the empty and lonesome road in front of them.

"But they are killing people Dean, once people take a ride with them – they die from a heart or panic attack because the ride is that terrifying...Crowley estimates that the Puca has killed ten of the locals within two weeks..."

Dean nodded "Okay that seems a little more up our street...how do we weaken it?"

"Silver is my best bet...always works on a..." Sam started to suggest when both his and Dean's attentions were pulled to the sudden bright light that appeared in the sky above them...the light that bright they both had to look momentarily away until everything had fallen back into the darkness – beginning to turn his head back to the road in front, Sam heard his brother curse the famous 'Son of a Bitch' line before skidding the Impala to a sudden stop.

Still trying to work out what had just happened in that very short space of time, Sam glanced over at Dean who was now looking intently but worriedly at something out on the road, turning his head he saw what looked like a body lying in the middle of the road.

"What the?" Sam asked, the confusion spreading quickly across his face.

Dean didn't say anything; instead he grabbed the keys from the Impala and got out of the car. Following his lead Sam grabbed the handle and pushed the passenger door open; climbing out he walked to the front and paused – watching as Dean cautiously approached the body that definitely wasn't moving – Sam not feeling concerned was more interested in how a body just suddenly appeared in front of them...did it really just fall out of the sky?

Dean slowly grew closer to the body that lay on its side – facing away from him so he couldn't even make out what it was, reaching into his jacket he pulled out his .45; the way he looked at it was you still couldn't be too careful. Stealthily he moved round the body so he could see it from the front, narrowing his gaze and moving closer to it he could now see that the body that just appeared was a young girl...she couldn't have been more than 10 years old – So where the hell did she come from and who the hell was she? Taking another step closer, Dean started to lean at the girl's side – she wore no shoes, just a t shirt and some tight fitting trousers – nowhere near enough for the temperature at the moment. Her eyes remained closed as she lay deadly still on the road "What is it?" Dean heard Sam simply ask.

"It's a girl..." Dean responded looking down at the girl, still unable to figure out where she came from.

"A girl?" Sam asked; now even more curious of where she had come from.

"Yes Sam a girl, you know the opposite to guy..." Dean replied sarcastically suddenly noticing the girl's blood covered hands, tilting his head he slipped his gun inside of his jacket and shimmied forward; passing her a concerned look he moved his arm forward and grabbed her arm, moving it to the side to see her t-shirt soaked in blood "She's hurt..." Dean started to explain when he felt an unusual feeling spread within him...pulling his arm back he was quiet for a moment but still knelt at her side – that feeling, he had felt it before...

"So what we gonna do with her?" Sam asked; somewhere in his voice Dean picked up on the impatience he was feeling...Dean could feel his frustration start to rise being that the old Sam would want to help rather than just discard her so that they could continue on with their monster hunt. Being the same hunter he's always been, Dean had no intention of just leaving the girl in the middle of the road – moving so he was right at her side, he leant down and scooped the girl up into his arms as he stood from the ground "We're going to help her Sam..." Not that Dean would let on but having this young girl cradled in his arms was giving him a serious case of déjà vu with the subtle senses he could feel.

Sam nodded whilst watching Dean carefully carry the girl to the back of the Impala, leaning the girl against him; he used his hand closest to open the back door and pull it open – supporting her he leant in and laid her across the backseat.

"So we'll drop her at the nearest hospital then shag ass to Colorado right?" Sam asked heading for the passenger door.

Closing the back door, Dean looked up at Sam and shook his head at how cold he could be "You're kidding me right? This girl just drops out the sky and you're not even curious as to why?"

Sam contemplated his brother's question for a moment "I guess but we've got more pressing issues right now..."

Dean sneered before climbing into the driver's side positioning himself behind the wheel, Sam followed suit closing the passenger door behind him before taking a quick glance at the unconscious girl behind them.

"Sam it's not like this girl just walked out in front of the car...no she fell outta the sky so I kinda think it's our job to help her and see where she came from...maybe Cas can get his ass down here and help..." Dean said starting the ignition.

Sam pulled his eyebrows together and looked over at Dean "You think she's an Angel?"

"What else comes from up there?" Dean asked glancing up at the sky, he wasn't going to say anything for definite just yet but what he could feel from touching her was very similar to what he remembered in a time that he never could forget...

Sam nodded "Okay fine, we'll help her but if she's hurt? Shouldn't we take her to a hospital?"

Driving forward, Dean shook his head "Not until we know what she is...if we hand something that isn't human over, it's going to be a circus all day long for that girl..." Sam remained quiet, he couldn't actually see the problem – if the girl was hurt, take her to the hospital...who cares if she isn't entirely human, what are they going to do? But again Sam had to try and listen to the person that still could feel the difference between right and wrong.

"So what we gonna do?" Sam asked; curious of how his brother was going to navigate their newest problem whilst keeping out of Crowley's radar – knowing all too well that when Crowley didn't get a delivery on time, he would come looking...

"Well we're gonna help her...and then see who she is...what she is..." Dean replied stepping his foot more on the gas causing the Impala to let out an intimidating growl as it gunned for the closest town.

* * *

One of my New Year's resolutions is to stop biting my nails...terrible habit (Haven't for two days now – whoop whoop!) but as I am waiting eagerly for you guys to tell me what you thought, I am feeling the temptation to go nuts! Lol

So Chapter 1...what do you guys think? Remember I said that his story will be different; well keep that in mind for the upcoming chapters ;) Okay I'd love to know what you thought so please 'Hit' 'Nudge' 'Tap' that review button and let me know =)

Final note: Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone – First off let me thank you for the reviews that I got for Chapter 1, I appreciate every single one of them and especially you guys taking the time to read and review. You're all awesome! =)

**Chapter 2**

Hearing voices in the background, she began to stir from the unconsciousness she had fallen into; opening her heavy lids all she could make out at first was a scarily blurred view of the indoor room she was obviously lying in. Blinking a few times helped in clearing her vision so that she could see the room surrounding her; the room wasn't anything like she was used to – it was basic, dull looking with only the real survival essentials in place. The voices she could hear were coming from behind her and she couldn't help be fearful of where her stunt had landed her...Attempting to move wasn't an option right now because when she tried to pull herself up off of the bed she lay – her whole body burned feeling that cut she had made earlier pull from one side to the other; she couldn't help but let out a painful cry.

Suddenly those voices were replaced by the sound of footsteps nearing the place in which she was rested; she couldn't stop thinking about how stupid she had been – injuring herself so she couldn't defend herself against an enemy, not a very well tested plan the more she thought about the disadvantages and inconveniences of it. Watching two bodies stop just in front of where she lay, her eyes cautiously lifted up to see an older man first – his stance not threatening at all as his green eyes looked worriedly down at her...glancing at the other man who was obviously younger, she couldn't help but feel intimidated by the way in which he was looking at her – she could sense nothing from this person...nothing at all.

Clearly the older man could sense the girl growing scared of them because he slowly raised his hands in submission and sat on the bed across from the one she was lying on "We're not going to hurt you..." The older man said; his tone soft.

The girl's eyes moved between them "Who are you?" Her voice surprisingly well spoken for such a young girl; this only making Dean believe his initial assumption of her was right.

"Well I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam...We found you out on the highway...unconscious..." Dean replied.

The young girl nodded trying to piece together what had actually happened. Needing to sit up, the girl attempted once again to try and lean herself against the headboard she had noticed moments ago; this time she noticed the older man Dean leaning forward to help her. In the moment of Dean gently grabbing her arm to support her, both he and the girl felt an unusually strong feeling emit through one another – glancing at each other Dean couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were and he couldn't help but be hit with a time he never forgot, never moved on from but at least had to keep moving forward from.

The girl flinched at the pain of her wound pulling but moving was a whole lot easier with the man helping her, she had felt that same sense shoot right through her – like she knew him, but of course she knew that she didn't and she certainly didn't understand what such an emotion would mean at her age; maybe her mum was right in that she wasn't ready to listen to the whispers...maybe all of this was pointless if she couldn't actually understand everything.

"Thank you" The girl politely said watching Dean position himself back on the bed opposite; he smiled whilst passing her a nod but something was suddenly off; he was suddenly extremely troubled by something...she could sense it.

Coughing to subtly bring himself into the conversation, Sam pulled her attention up to him "I don't suppose you know why you ended up in the middle of the road do you?" His tone flat with no emotion; this only intimidating her more.

"Sam..." Dean said sternly catching his brother's eyes with his "Empathy remember?" The girl watched Sam huff before shaking his head in frustration "I'm sorry, he can be a bit forceful sometimes – he's a good guy really..." Dean apologised hoping that at some point he will find that guy – his hope never dying that his brother would be good once again.

The girl nodded not sure of what to say, she didn't know where she was and what she was supposed to do now; she had isolated herself from everyone just to find the truth of the whispers she was able to hear...

"What's your name?" Dean asked; his eyes never leaving hers – could he see something she couldn't?

"Laylah..." Laylah replied hesitantly watching Dean just nod his head in response – her eyes darted to the younger brother who leant against a drawer set just to the side of the bed that Dean was sitting on.

"Do you know what happened causing you to land in that road?" Laylah heard Sam ask; he was trying to be as gentle as he could but something was preventing from being genuinely sincere.

Laylah as soon as she nodded knew that the brothers weren't expecting that as her answer; she knew full well why she was where she was but she was forbidden to tell anyone – so how she was going to navigate this next part she didn't know.

"Care to enlighten us?" Sam asked passing her an overly fake yet caring smile.

Laylah could feel her fists clench at her sides; now she was worried about the outcome of her not co-operating "I apologise but I cannot do that..." Already she was regretting that answer because Sam's jaw instantly clenched and she could sense an overly hostile reaction appearing.

Dean heard Sam sneer at Laylah's response and shot him an angered glance "More like you won't..." Sam replied.

"Sam!" Dean defended seeing Laylah be taken aback by his attitude towards her.

Sam couldn't deny that he really didn't care about how the girl was feeling; all he wanted was answers and anything in between was just the nonsense he couldn't be dealing with, smirking at his brother's constant interruptions he moved from the drawer set "Whatever, you do the questioning 'Agent Broyles' – I'm going to shower then hit the books for some research..." Sam replied passing his older yet increasingly annoying brother a sarcastic look.

Dean watched his brother walk in to the bathroom and close the door behind him; turning he looked back at Laylah who remained just as surprised at the younger mans attitude "I'm sorry..." Was all he could say...he never was particularly good at looking after younger people but after Ben he was more equipped for the task than before.

"It is okay, I understand that my appearance is confusing but I do actually mean it when I say I really cannot say anything..." Laylah responded feeling unusually closer to the man that sat opposite even though she just had met him.

Dean nodded, slowly he leant closer towards her – his eyes scarily serious as he looked at her "Okay I get you can't say anything but Laylah I'm going to ask you something and all you gotta do is nod or shake your head, got it?"

Laylah apprehensive of what this man was about to ask her, hesitantly nodded her in response...

"Are you an Angel?" Dean asked knowing this could go two ways...one the girl would just laugh at him and completely see him as a moron or two, she would react in the way she was now - her eyes instantly widening at the question.

"How...How do you know about Angel's?" Laylah asked; this answer almost definitely giving her identity away...

* * *

"How...How do you know about Angel's?" Laylah asked; her eyes surprisingly fixed on the man that sat just to the side of her. She wasn't that uneducated, she knew what humans were and roughly what the Earth was all about but she wasn't expecting humans to know about her kind; especially when they tried so hard to remain hidden from man.

Dean shuffled in the spot he sat, what exactly was he going to tell her? That he had a pal upstairs who was battling against the Archangel Raphael? Or finally confess and explain about a time that he was forbidden to ever talk about?

"Let's just put it down to that we know a lot about these sorts of things..." Dean replied.

"I do not understand - how can man know about us? We are hidden...or shall I say we were until I appeared..."

Dean smirked "Trust me; your appearance isn't what gave us an insight into Angels..." Dean explained seeing the troubled look appear on the girl's face – it was as if she was blaming herself for what they knew.

"Then how? Because there is no other explanation for this revelation?" Laylah asked seeing Dean smile at her "What?"

Dean shook his head "Nothing, it's just you're so young yet you talk like...me..." He attempted to joke.

Laylah smiled in return "I am twelve years old you know? Besides since being in your presence I believe my etiquette is more grown up than your own Dean" Her tone blunt but Dean could hear the playful side in her voice.

Dean passed her a sarcastic look, even being that young – she could mock him in a 'posh' way...

"Twelve...wow, I'd say you weren't a day older than ten..." Dean responded passing her a teasing look.

Moving slightly Laylah felt her stomach throb from the damage she had caused herself, dropping her head to look down she wasn't sure how she would heal being on Earth and where she was going to go from here; flinching at the pain she pushed her hand through her long golden brown hair.

Seeing she was obviously upset, Dean couldn't help but pass her a sympathetic look "What is it? You're side?"

Laylah peered up, the tears clearly visible in her eyes "I made such a mistake..."

At first Dean was taken aback by her emotion, was Heaven teaching their kids emotions now? "What'd you do?" He asked hoping this would gain some insight into how she suddenly appeared in the middle of the night.

Letting a tear roll down her cheek, she huffed at her stupidity "My mum is going to be so angry with me..."

"What'd you do?" Dean enquired; surprised that she even had a mother...the way he saw Heaven was a long production line of Douche-Bags and Warriors – Both types he had the pleasure in meeting at one point or another.

More innocent tears started to stream her face the more she spoke about it "I...I carved out my grace..."

Her confession caused Dean's eyes widen, he remembered Anna – an Angel who also did the same but suffered an undeniable amount of pain and distress whilst and after doing it...to picture this young girl going through the same experience surprised Dean because he still couldn't understand why an Angel would ever want to do that...

"And why would you do that?" Dean asked passing her a 'you silly girl' look, not that Laylah respected that look at all.

Laylah just scoffed after seeing how he reacted "I would not expect a human such as you to understand..."

Dean smirked "Try me" Laylah took a deep frustrated breath, she probably shouldn't be bearing her soul to this man who unquestionably knew entirely too much about her already but she was here alone with no experience – what else was she going to do? She was well aware that once your grace was out – you were banned from returning to Heaven...

"Back where I lived I had everything...a beautiful home, a loving mum and a close friend..." Laylah started to explain seeing the 'I still don't understand why you would do such a thing' look remain on the man's face as he listened "Where I am from, I am different – I can hear whispers through the sound of wind chimes colliding against each other..." Still explaining, Laylah saw Dean's expression gradually turn from confusion to sudden curiosity of the girl that sat opposite him "My mum said that when I was ready, I would be able to hear the whispers – soon after I could hear them and cutting a long story short they drove me to a point where I wanted to find the meaning of them, find out if what I was being told was true...the only way of freeing myself of this burden was to carve out the one thing holding me in place so I could find the truth..."

Dean tilted his head and looked at her "And you're mum what? Just let you do this?" His tone now becoming angered as his original assumptions of most of the Angels was returning.

Laylah shook her in defence "No, my life would not be worth living if my mum caught me...I took the plunge when I knew she would be away for a while...no chance in stopping me"

"What about your dad?" Dean asked; no way would he ever let anything happen to Ben so to hear a father would leave his daughter unprotected was extremely foreign to him – whether it was up in Heaven or not.

"I don't know..." Is all Laylah responded with a saddened look on her face.

Dean pulled his eyebrows together "What'd you mean you don't know?"

"I couldn't speak for him seems as I do not know of him, mum never spoke of him when I was growing up – when I eventually asked, she would answer as much as she could but I could tell whatever happened was not good..."

Dean nodded, the last thing he wanted to do was pry into this poor girl's family history "You said you wanted the truth?" He asked attempting to pull Laylah's attention away to a different subject other than her family.

Laylah nodded "I do but I would not know where to start...the whispers are very vague, the last I heard was that on Earth I would find the missing piece – that I would find peace in knowing and understanding the puzzle..."

Dean raised his eyebrow at the riddle she just came out with "Yeah that sounds pretty vague..."

"Exactly and now I do not know what to do, I am on Earth alone...I cannot go back!" Laylah started to tear again; the more she thought about the more deep in water she was becoming.

Dean passed her another sympathetic look, how was he even supposed to help this girl? He couldn't just leave her...

About to try and futilely console her, Dean was interrupted by a knock at the motel door; turning he passed it a confused yet angered look "Room service..." A man's voice said from the other side.

Feeling an unusual sense surge right through her Laylah groaned at the discomfort "What is that?" She asked passing a confused look up at Dean who remained just as stumped as she.

"No thanks, we're good!" Dean shouted back at the guy who proceeded in knocking a second time before turning his attention back to Laylah who was now gripping at her chest "What is it?" He asked, concerned for the girl.

"I do not know..." Laylah responded feeling the surge grow more and more powerful.

"But sir...we haven't refilled your towels" The guys voice suddenly responded.

Beginning to get annoyed that the guy wasn't getting the hint, Dean soon realised that it wasn't just him and Sam; it was him, Sam and a young girl – at some point she would need to clean up...therefore needing towels...huffing he pulled himself up off the bed and walked over to the door.

Always being smart and protective Dean positioned his foot behind the door but in the moment of him pulling it open, he felt an almighty force collide against his face sending him back into the room; landing roughly on his back. Laylah let out a worried cry for the man who had helped her as she watched a bulky looking man step over Dean whilst he recovered from the blow and into the room, with every step closer to her he took; that surge was beginning to grow to a point of painful – clutching at her now fast beating heart, Laylah's eyes watched the man smirk evilly at her.

"What do you want?" Laylah had to ask, she didn't understand the reasoning behind the violence – that was until she realised that the man standing at the end of the bed was not human when its eyes turned coal black...

"You..." It simply said; Laylah not knowing what that thing was let out a fearful cry as he lunged forward to grab her.

In the moment of this thing grabbing her, Dean suddenly appeared barrelling into it; sending them both to the ground. Hearing the commotion from the bathroom, Sam suddenly appeared to see his brother tussling with a demon; clenching his jaw he hurried over to his duffel across the room and unzipped it. Laylah watched him pull out a shotgun, this only making her more unsure of the company she was currently housed up with; she watched him check that it was loaded before hurrying round to where the fight was still happening. Not having their handy knife anymore the brothers had to improvise with whatever they could. Seeing the demon finally get an upper hand on the older Winchester, Sam emptied a salt round into the son of a bitch's back before he could clench his hands any tighter around his brother's neck.

The gunshot itself echoed across the room, startling the injured girl that at this point wished she'd never came; wished she'd never left the place she could call safe because from what she was witnessing down here she was going to be dead before she could even answer the questions she had. Feeling the salt attack within its host, the demon screamed whilst releasing its grip on Dean who didn't take any time in kicking the guy off of him.

Jumping up off the ground, both Sam and Dean were ready to take this bitch down; watching him slowly pull himself off the ground – they watched an evil smirk cross his face "She will be mine" They heard him threaten before quickly exiting out of the body he possessed before they could read him the famous Winchester bedtime story which wouldn't kill him, no it would send him straight back to where he came from – where no demon would ever want to go again...

Huffing Dean moaned at the discomfort his face was feeling, he could feel the blood trickling from his eyebrow where he had been hit the first time.

"You good?" Sam asked; always trying to show his brother that even without a soul he could be empathetic.

Dean turned and passed him a sarcastic look "I'm super..." He started to say but turned his attention to Laylah who was now looking even more terrified than before, not only of them but the thing that had tried to get her.

"It's okay...we're not going to hurt you" Dean said walking over to the side of the bed.

"Who are you people?" Laylah asked; startled by how good they defended themselves against an opponent.

"We're the people that just saved your life..." Sam suddenly said glancing over at her "Imagine what might've happened if we weren't around to save you..."

"Sam, c'mon man" Dean tried to intervene but Laylah stopped him from making any more excuses for his brother.

"No it is fine..." Laylah started watching both Sam and Dean turn and look at her "Thank you...What was that thing?"

Dean smirked; the first real sheltered and innocent Angel he's ever really come across...

"That was a demon...and he wants you sister..." Sam replied bluntly receiving yet another angered look from his brother.

Dean huffed rubbing a hand through his hair "Well we can't stay here...son of a bitch knows where we are..."

Sam nodded in agreement "But where Dean? We can't exactly go Samuels after I almost unloaded a clip in his face..."

Dean shook his head "Nah I wouldn't take her there anyways, what about Bobby?"

For a moment Sam contemplated that suggestion, he wasn't entirely sure that it was the right choice being that he hadn't spoken to Bobby after finding out about his soul – of course Dean had filled in the blanks for their surrogate father but Sam didn't want the 'Don't you worry Boy, we'll have that soul back in you in no time...' He didn't want it and he didn't need it, he was functioning like the perfect hunter – nothing could argue with that. However, having no soul didn't make him any less smart and if this case was to protect this girl, then bobby's was the number one place to hold up.

Huffing Sam nodded "Bobby's it is" He agreed reluctantly.

Dean nodded "Ok, we leave as soon as we're ready!"

Sam nodded, with that he hurried around the room throwing his belongings into his duffel – the clothes he wore were damp from just diving into them after hearing the commotion but he didn't care; it didn't bother him.

Dean knowing he had to at least try and help this girl, turned and walked over to where she sat.

"Okay Laylah listen to me, I don't wanna lie to you but Sam's right; that things after you – now we're going to take you some place safe until we can figure this out...you cool with that?" Dean asked.

Laylah bit her bottom lip, she was so confused – she hadn't been on Earth more than two hours and already it was making her head spin. Who was that creature? Why did he make her feel like he did? Why on Earth does she feel like she knows this man in front when in reality she has never seen him before in her life? What was going on?

Hesitantly she nodded her head, what else was she going to do? She was alone and without aid – something was after her already so she could either trust the humans or trust the thing that provoked a nasty effect inside.

"Good girl...okay can you move?" Dean asked not wanting her to damage herself further.

"I'll go load the car..." Sam interrupted grabbing the Impala keys from the side.

Dean nodded watching his brother hurry out of the room and towards the car outside. Turning he watched Laylah try and move herself but with one try she let out a painful cry; obviously being so young Dean assumed she wasn't able to heal herself as a fully grown adult would...nodding he moved forward and scooped her up once again in his arms; feeling those unusual feelings start to emit through her into him he couldn't help but pass her a puzzled look. She would have noticed but she kept her face hidden whilst clutching tightly at the material on his jacket; not that she would let on but Dean moving her had caused the pain she was experiencing to become almost at the point of excruciating.

Feeling him quickly turn and hurry out of the room, she could feel the cold earthly wind strike against her skin but refused to look up at the world. No she was keeping her face buried so that he couldn't see her if he were to glance down in the attempt to make sure she was okay. Hiding herself he wouldn't see the tears streaming her face – wouldn't see the continuing confusion she had still written across her entire face – that feeling she could sense whenever he touched her, so strong yet so unknown at the same time. She couldn't escape it and above that...she wasn't able to understand it...

* * *

So Chapter 2 guys? What did you think? I know some of you are thinking from the reviews: What? Who is that? Is it Sarah is it not? Who is she? Hehe...but what I will say is that all will be explained in the chapters coming up! So feedback, opinions? I'd love to see hear them so *Click* *Lightly tap* *Thump in pure eagerness* that review button! & everyone reading, thanks again! =)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"An Angel?" Bobby asked Dean whilst glancing in through the open bedroom door at the poor girl that lay cuddled up in the blanket he had covered her with. Seeing Dean just nod to his question, Bobby huffed.

"But that don't make a lick of sense...What is she doing here?" Bobby enquired, he would never turn anyone away if they needed sheltering; especially such a young girl like Laylah but he couldn't help but have questions for the youngster.

Dean not knowing the full story shrugged "She mentioned something bout carving out her grace..."

"But why?"

"Whispers told her to do it" Dean replied sarcastically "Can you believe that?"

Bobby pursed his lips whilst contemplating the question "Well there is a lot of law up there for Angels, I'd believe anything right now after what happened with Michael and Lucifer...and Sam"

Dean could sense the uncertainty in his surrogate father's voice, he himself wasn't entirely sure that he could trust the man riding at his side at the moment but it was his brothers meatsuit and he was working his ass off to get his brother back.

"Yeah..." Dean simply responded; he was never one to open up that vunerable hole inside – lately most of his thoughts were staying inside and he was back to keeping it all locked away "So what we gonna do about?" He asked tilting his head in the direction of Laylah who still occasionally whimpered at the discomfort she was feeling.

Bobby huffed "I guess keep her comfortable and hit the books..." Bobby was at a standstill, he'd never seen an Angelic child before so hopefully she'd tell them more about her so they could assist in the best possible way.

Dean pulled himself from the wall, eyes widening momentarily with an idea "I could see if Cas would get his ass down here...maybe he'll know or at least be able to sense something of where she's come from..."

Bobby nodded in agreement "You do that, I'm going to check that side of hers...where's Sam?"

"Last time I checked sipping on a beer with his head buried in folklaw" Dean replied watching Bobby huff; they couldn't be angry at him for not caring about the girl – he had no soul but both were finding it hard living with this new imposter; they both loved him but both knew that this wasn't the real Sam – this was false.

"Well tell your brother to get his ass up here and to bring my first aid kit to" Bobby ordered.

Dean nodded, turning he hurried across the hall and down the stairs to where his brother was; he decided best not tell Bobby about the connection he could feel with the girl – maybe he was just going cuckoo after all this, maybe it really was nothing and he was just remembering a time and trying to replace now with then.

* * *

Laylah could feel herself shaking under the wool-woven blanket the older man kindly laid over her, Heaven was a lot warmer than Earth and she just laughed at herself for not being prepared at all. Lifting her large blue eyes up she watched the older man slowly walk across the room and stop at the side of the bed she laid in.

"How you feeling?" Bobby asked, the girl had colour in her face so she wasn't in a fatal condition but it was clear that the wound she inflicted on herself was causing her a lot of discomfort and pain.

"Okay...could be better" Laylah tried to joke.

"Well I suppose at least that's a step" Bobby replied passing her a warm smile.

"Thank you for the blanket"

"You're very welcome sweetheart, now would you be completely objective if I were to check your side?"

Laylah instantly felt reluctant at allowing a human to do such a thing; especially a man but what else was she going to do? This was their territory and she prayed these so called beings knew what they were doing.

"You need not fear me, I'm not going to hurt you – I want to help you" Bobby said; his voice gentle seeing the fear on her face.

Slowly she nodded and turned so she lay on her back, her every move hesitant as the older man perched himself to the side of her on the bed – she watched him grab the blanket and pull it off of her frame.

Feeling the need to protect herself, Laylah reached up and tried to hug herself; this attempt futile when the older man just grabbed her arms and set them to her side before telling her to relax.

Up in Heaven she read about Earth, about the people that save lives – the solders, the firemen, the doctors...to try and keep calm she tried to invision that at this moment in time she was the patient. She needed the care that was being given to her because not only did she want to survive but also someone with all of his experience would know what's best.

"Okay hun, I'm just going to lift this a little..." Bobby said softly; he understood how such a pure Angel would feel and the last thing he wanted was to make her feel more uncomfortable.

Laylah didn't need to look up, she kept her head against the bed and just stared up at the ceiling. Carefully Bobby grabbed the rim of her top and lifted – the problem was that dried blood from the wound had gotten stuck within the fibres of the material of her top, without knowing it was too late; Laylah let out a painful cry as he pulled the top away from the wound.

Seeing the wound for the first time, Bobby flinched at the large gash on her small stomach; what girl in their right mind would do this? Nodding he heard a shuffle sound behind him, turning his head he saw Sam appear in the doorway; carrying a very valuable box right now.

"Thanks boy, just set it on the table" Bobby said turning his head back; grateful that Sam actually did what he asked.

Sam nodded, walking into the room he slid the first aid kit onto the table beside Bobby; his eyes looking down at the tearful girl...what was he supposed to feel in that moment? What would old Sam feel? What would old Sam do?

"You, eh...need some help wth that?" Sam asked, remembering the times he actually did help others but still not feeling any consideration for them – all he knew was that he helped them and to him that was good enough right now.

Taken aback by his sudden helpful attitude, Bobby quickly glanced up at him and nodded "Thanks..."

Sam nodded in response "Don't mention it, now what d'u need?"

* * *

Standing just to the side of the house, Dean huffed; he had no clue as to how he was going to help her. He wasn't even sure Cas was about to answer his call but he needed to try at least.

"Earth to Castiel – We have a situation down here we could use your help with..." Dean started, his eyes glancing around to see nothing "C'mon Cas I'm not playing about, there's an Angel down here..." Still nothing and Dean could feel his frustration for his Angel friend start to grow "Damn it Cas! She's hurt, lost and we need your help!" His voice getting that much louder the angrier he started to feel.

"Hello Dean" Castiel's voice came from the side.

Clenching his jaw Dean turned and looked at him "Well look who decided to show..."

"Apologies Heaven is..." Castiel started to try and explain but was cut off by Dean's angered tone.

"Hectic? Anarchy? We know and won't be keeping you long..." Dean replied sarcastically.

"Who is this Angel? Where did you find them?" Castiel enquired always ready to assist a fellow Angel in need.

"She kinda fell outta the sky, if I didn't have such awesome reflexes she surely would have been Roadkill..." Dean tried to joke but Castiel just looked at him blankly, coughing subtly to bring himself out of the suddenly awkward moment – Dean decided to shrug the joke off by answering Cas's other question "And with regards to who she is, we were hoping you could tell us..."

Castiel nodded "I will do my best to help you Dean"

Dean nodded "Alright, well let's go play guess who then" He replied leading them inside the house. Dean couldn't help but catch the confused look on Castiel's face – knowing he didn't understand the reference he just shook his head at the lack of education his friend had at some points...

Pushing the door open, Dean and Cas walked in to find Bobby throwing the blood covered wipes in the bin; hearing someone enter he was surprised that Cas had even shown up.

"Well I gotta say I wasn't expecting you to show..." Bobby said looking over at Castiel.

"How is she Bobby?" Dean asked glancing over at the girl who was lying still under the quilt, narrowing his gaze he saw something that instantly filled his insides with worry...hurrying into the room and stopping at her side he noticed that her eyes were closed "Bobby...she is sleeping right?"

"That is correct" Bobby replied knowing what he was about to get at "And to answer your other question before you rudely interrupted me, she is okay for the moment – she's strong, a fighter"

Dean turned and passed him a confused look "Why is she sleeping Bobby? Newsflash Angel's don't sleep!"

"Well this one does..."

"Cas what the hell?" Dean asked watching Cas walk forward and stop at his side before looking at the girl.

Realising he did actually know who it was; Castiel's eyes instantly widened at the girl "Is that...Laylah?"

Dean picked up on the scarily worried tone Cas suddenly had in his voice, looking over at him he watched Castiel pass him a concerned look; it was as if he didn't want to believe it was the girl he thought it was.

Dean nodded hesitantly "You know her?"

Feeling what he assumed was concern swarm his vessel, Castiel didn't know how to respond to Dean instead his facial expressions suddenly went blank "But that would mean?" He seemed to ask himself whilst looking down at her rather than talk to the other two men in the room.

Dean passed him a confused look "Mean what? Who is she?"

Castiel turned and looked at him "I will be back" With that he disappeared suddenly; only leaving a draft behind.

Dean growled at the fact that having Cas there got them nowhere, all he wanted now was to find out why Cas seemed so worried after seeing her – now his mind was really racing "Angels..." He moaned under his breath; attempting to not wake the girl that slept so peacefully on the bed.

Bobby was about to nod in agreement when they heard her voice suddenly appear "Pains are we not?" Laylah whispered.

Dean and Bobby looked over to see her shuffle before pulling her eyes open "You angry at me? Her question clearly being directed at Dean who had made the comment in the first place.

Assuming she hadn't heard or even sensed Cas being in the room with her, Dean smirked and shook his head "Nah not angry at you..." Dean started, walking over to where she lay "If I'm angry bout anything...it's what you did to land yourself in this seriously messed up situation, other than that I'm fine"

Laylah smirked watching Dean sit in the chair next to the bed; felt kind of nice to have someone look after her – maybe being on Earth wasn't such a terrible thing after all.

"I'll leave you to it..." Bobby interrupted nodding his head in the direction of the door. Nodding Dean watched him walk out of the room and close the bedroom door behind him.

"He is very kind..." Laylah said breaking the silence that had fell between them.

Dean nodded "Yeah he's one of the good ones...how you doing?"

Laylah shrugged looking up at him whilst she still lay cuddled up on her side "Better than before I suppose, still do not know what I am supposed or going to do..."

Dean nodded; at this point he didn't know how he was going to help her "You got any idea of what the whispers could mean?"

Laylah shook her head "I wish I did though..." Pausing she smirked "Made a mess with this one did I not?"

Dean smirked "Well, you're bordering on my level of stupidity but you still got a way to go yet..." He joked, he could see the fear and guilt that she was hiding behind those blue eyes of hers and he wasn't about to let her sit there and blame herself.

"Thank you Dean" Laylah said quietly raising her eyes to meet his.

"For what?"

"Helping me, you did not have to..."

"No but I did and guess what, I'd do it all again"

Laylah smirked "Out of curiosity, why did you help me? Why are you helping me knowing what I am?"

Dean smiled, if only he could tell her the truth about why he was helping her; moving forward he leaned in closer to her "Let's just say, someone once taught me to see things differently, to act in a different way..."

Laylah nodded at his reply sensing he didn't want to talk about it.

Not wanting to offend or make the girl feel uncomfortable – Dean teasingly smirked at her "Okay Miss 21 questions, I got one – how comes you sleep? Last time I checked Angels don't..."

"That is fair but honestly I do not know, it has just always been part of my nature – my mum said it was normal for me..."

Dean nodded "I suppose your gonna tell me you eat and drink to?"

Laylah nodded hesitantly seeing Dean pass her a taken back look "Really? Wow you are different..."

"Thank you...just what every vulnerable young girl likes to hear..." Laylah replied; a teasing smile crossing her lips.

Laying there for what seemed to be such a long period of time, Laylah needed – No wanted to sit up. Using her arm she tried to support herself on the mattress and pull herself up but when she moved, even slightly she felt her side throb as pain shot right through her. Watching her struggle and hearing her cry out Dean moved to her aid – after all he couldn't stand to see a child hurt.

In the moment of him helping her up so that she could lean against the headboard – those unusual senses shot through into him, he felt it – a lot stronger than before cause suddenly he saw _her_ face appear momentarily in his mind – the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen in his lifetime and that alluring smile of hers that could entice and tempt anyone around her...Pulling back he straightened himself up and shook his head, _her_ face now gone from his mind he looked down at Laylah and tried desperately to fake a smile.

Laylah could still feel that sensation in which was passing between them but she couldn't understand not alone explain what it meant but smiled in response.

"I'll err...let you get some rest" Dean smiled; he had to pull himself away from that room – he was sure he saw what he saw but how could he possibly? She was gone? She died in his arms? He felt that so why was he seeing her now? Trying to find a rational reason for it all, he could only assume that the situation was similar with this young girl and it was stupidly reminding him of a time he would never forget – after all he treasured every second of that time until it was gone.

Turning he hurried out of the room closing the door behind him...

* * *

Needing a break from the situation that was becoming way too close for comfort, Dean pushed open the back door and walked out into the night; he needed the space...needed some distance from the girl that was becoming a constant reminder. Not stopping Dean just walked out onto the estate, he didn't know where he was walking to and what he was going to do next; but for the moment he just needed to get away from all the drama and angst for a sec and just take a breather from it all... Stopping within the car lot, Dean leant against an old Mustang; huffing he looked downwards at the ground, raising his hand he rubbed it down his face; if anything this whole situation with the mysterious Angel girl was just adding additional stress – which in some weird way meant Sam was right in that they didn't need it right now...

_As her lips touched his, Dean's excitment and adrenaline began to pump within him as he could feel the person he used to be, all of his inner desires and the things that made Dean Winchester had returned in their moment of passion._

Becoming lost in the thoughts that he could still remember so vividly – every emotion, every touch, Dean subtly shook the memories of _her_ from his mind _'Seriously? On top of everything else...you're going to think about this?'_ Dean moaned lifting his head so he could look across the estate.

Being in the game as long as he has Dean knew when something wasn't right; moving from the car he looked around at the darkened car lot – after the demon attack at the motel, he was actually surprised something hadn't come sooner... silently he stood still, letting his eyes do the detective work as they carefully scanned his surroundings; he couldn't describe that sense but he could definitely feel something out in the darkness...what it was, he didn't know...

Pausing Dean felt a presence behind him and he couldn't help but mock that he seemed to always be in the wrong place at the wrong time; rolling his eyes he turned slowly to see a fairly bulky looking man behind him. Dean wasn't short, if anything he was of natural height but this guy was big...even taller than his Sasquatch of a brother...Huffing Dean already had his assumptions of what was going to happen next; round two of him having his ass handed to him.

"Let me guess...round two?" Dean asked jokily but the larger man's face remained blank; if anything the whole size and silent thing was starting to intimidate the younger and rather smaller hunter – no matter how much of a badass he was...

"Where is the girl?" The man asked; his tone extremely deep and demanding.

The last thing Dean was going to do was give the girl up but this wasn't going to stop him from attempting to get answers, after all there had to be a reason this girl was slowly going up in the popularity line.

"Wow, great interrogation technique...next time Pal, I'd advise bringing out the rubber gloves..." Dean mocked.

"It is not wise to anger me human with your vulgar tongue...where is the girl? The man continued to ask a second time.

Dean sneered suddenly realising this guys attitude was completely different to the demon they met earlier that night...

"First things first, who the hell are you?" Dean asked; angrily looking up at the guy – never in his life had he ever run from a fight and he wasn't about to start now.

"A bug like human such as you, is not worthy of hearing my name..." The guy replied glancing down at Dean "You will obey and direct me to where you are holding the girl..."

Dean couldn't help but smirk at this guy, was he serious? Dean...Obey? "Alright first off, I don't really care who you are and second I don't do the monkey dance for anyone so do yourself a favour and shag ass back to wherever you came from because I'm not the kinda guy who asks nicely twice..." Feeling the anger rise and his adrenaline pump through him, Dean clenched his fists at his side preparing himself for the fight that was coming, after all the guy standing opposite looked like he was about to boil over at any point after his little plan of asking Dean to obey of all things didn't work...

"Human, I am warning you – I will smite you where you stand..."

Dean sneered glaring up at the man, hearing that '_smite' _talk confirmed his original assumption "I should have known...son of a bitch, what the war upstairs not enough? You winged douche bags gotta bring your pathetic orders down here – well let me tell you something, you're not getting squat from me so if you wanna smite, you smite..."

The man's wrathful eyes glared down at Dean, the anger swarming him – how dare a human talk to him in such a manner, stepping forward the man quickly grabbed Dean by the collar lifting him off the ground...Still facing up to the Angel, Dean reached round and under his jacket about to grab his .45 that was tucked into his jeans...

"I am giving you one more chance human, refuse and..." The Angel started to threaten when suddenly it was as if he was choking on his own words, feeling the man release his grip Dean fell back to the ground landing on both feet; confused he watched the Angel start to shake in the position he stood.

Taking a step back Dean was undeniably puzzled at what he was watching, how he didn't know but this immensely big guy that originally appeared unbreakable was starting to cry out in obvious pain as the shakes grew more and more violent – suddenly without any prior warning the Angel suddenly burst from the inside out; his whole being bursting into an extremely overpowering bright white light causing Dean to use his arms to shield himself...

Cautiously Dean lowered his arms in the hope that he wasn't about to be blinded, glancing around he could see nothing...it was just him standing back in the darkness...alone. So it wasn't just demons after her? Angel's to? This hunt that had miraculously and suddenly landed in his lap was becoming increasingly confusing but also undeniably difficult...how in the hell was he supposed to watch over Sam whilst taking this young fragile girl under his wing and attempt to try and help...

Calming his adrenaline from his recent encounter, Dean took a deep breath and pushed his hand through his hair – as much as he wished he could, Dean couldn't switch his mind off – he couldn't stop thinking about Laylah; about whenever he touched her a very small sudden rush of adrenaline passed through him – not the same but familar to what it felt like at a time in his life he could never forget – a time that could never just be pushed to the back of his mind.

Through the silence, he heard the sound of someone accidentally scraping their foot against the ground across the lot from him; stealthily he turned and walked amongst the cars towards the sound. Reaching in he grabbed his .45 from the back of his jeans as he silently made his way across the lot.

Clicking the safety off he paused at the other side to see nothing but the same darkness. Not convinced and always feeling the need to protect him and the people around him – Dean turned and looked around at the clear view of the lot he had from where he was standing, the confusion spreading across his face. Feeling another sudden precence appear except this time it was somewhere beside him, Dean's couldn't help but mock that his night was just getting better and better. The whole stalking about in the dark thing was really starting to piss him off...why couldn't these sons a bitch's just face him head on..he was just a human after all.

Clenching his jaw he swiped round and aimed his gun at the figure that stood in the darkness "I'm so not in the mood for games tonight so unless you want another hole added to that vessel, you might want to consider the smarter option of coming out here to face me?" Dean's angered voice demanded; his grip tight on the handle of his gun whilst he watched the figure slowly step into the dimm car lot light...

"Hello Dean..." Her soft voice said

"_Hello Dean" _

_Jumping at the sudden but gentle voice, Dean swiped round in the direction of where he believed it had come from; he turned to find a young woman standing at a short distance from him; he couldn't help but take a few seconds to stare at her surprising beauty. She was the perfect size, her frame faultless, her dark brunette hair sitting just right on her shoulders and as the car lot lights hit them, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. _

The shock hit him faster than a speeding bullet...At first Dean finally thought it was time to check himself into the nearest nut house because there was no way in hell it could be _her_...but when she never moved, never disappeared from him he soon realised that she actually wasn't a figment of his imagination. It was really _her_...Dean's eyes widened as he felt the anger instantly be subsided, instead his heart started to beat uncontrollably at the sight of seeing her "Sarah..."

How could he ever forget her face? The sound of her voice? Those beautiful blue eyes that still sparkled in whatever light that hit them "How?" Was all he could muster up...what was he supposed to say? What could he say?

Inside Dean could feel all of his emotions colliding against eachother; his brain and heart having one serious cage fight over how he was really feeling about her return...on one side he was relieved and undeniably happy that he was seeing her – god knows he's missed her more than he could ever descibe but there again on the other darker side he didn't understand...she died leaving him to fight the war solo, how in the hell could she be alive after what happened? If anything this was looking like the Sam situation all over again...

Standing opposite him Sarah could sense all of his emotions and questions, as hard as it was for him to see her; it certainly wasn't a walk in the park for her – she wanted to explain everything and to tell him that he still and will always be the love of her life but right now she didn't have the time...

"That does not matter right now, what matters is the girl you are sheltering..." Sarah responded seeing Dean pull his eye brows together and pass her a questionable look.

Dean shook his head; still being permantently hit and re-hit by the past, their past...He didn't understand any of it and to be honest he didn't know if he really wanted to...he certainly didn't enjoy learning the truth about his brother so what he was about to find out about her; he didn't know if he'd be able to accept not alone understand or be happy about it. How was she standing back in this car lot a year and a half later, wanting only to talk about the hunt he was on currently on...

"What about her?" Dean had to ask; curious of why out of all the things she could ask or even talk about at that exact moment of her 'return' – it was the girl...the girl that both sides suddenly wanted a piece of.

Sarah fell quiet and glanced down at the ground; taking a deep breath she looked back up into his still overwhelmed but now querying emerald green eyes "She is my daughter...our daughter Dean..."

* * *

...Hey guys :D How we all doing? So to start – Thank you again for all of the amazing reviews, I've enjoyed reading your interpretations and hopefully now one of your questions has been answered...but I can assure you, there is sooo much more to come ;)

So Chapter 3, what did you think? I'd love to read your thoughts about what happened so I 'With a big smile on my face' ask if you could *Click* *Hit* *Mash* that review button... Thanks again guys! =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So seeing the woman he seriously fell for after all this time wasn't a big enough kick to his system? She had to confess that Laylah, the young innocent girl he's been sheltering for no more than a few hours is in fact his daughter...flesh and blood she was both his and hers...Dean wasn't quite sure what to feel first – what he was certain on was that all of these sudden revelations were making his head spin and the feeling of being light headed suddenly appeared...Trying to focus Dean's attention was finally brought back to Sarah who still remained at a distance from him, her worried eyes watched him try and deal with her confession – it wouldn't be so bad but seems as he thought she was resting in peace, Dean now felt like he'd just gone a whole round with Mike Tyson; maybe a fight with an Angel or Demon wouldn't have been so bad now...

Somewhere inside he was aware that the silent moment between them was long but what could he possibly say? He was finding it hard enough to string his thoughts together properly and in a logical order...

"Dean..." Sarah's gentle voice pulled him back to reality.

He wasn't quite sure saying anything right now would be the best option so he simply just lifted his eyes and looked at her.

"I know this is difficult for you to hear but I need to see her, she is hurt..." Sarah said; she wasn't blind – the way he looked at her was different and she couldn't blame him, after all this time she couldn't assume he would be at all happy to see her.

Dean took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving hers; he couldn't deny they had their similarities and the more he thought about it, the more Laylah's eyes started to look a lot like Sarah's...

"Alright..." Dean simply responded watching a confused look appear on Sarah's face.

"Alright? That's it?" Sarah asked; surprised that he wasn't even suspicious that she might not even be who she claims.

"What are you looking for?" Dean asked; she was kidding herself if she wanted a full blown conversation after suddenly appearing and dropping this bombshell on him...Dean needed time to think; to process this on top of everything else...

"A little suspicion, I could be anyone Dean..."

Dean sneered "How could anyone pretend to be you, when I've kept you my little secret since the day you died..." His tone was suddenly flat, he couldn't pretend – that day cut him right to the core and all he remembered was her slipping away from him, him losing her as she lay in his arms...he wasn't about to open his arms to her when he tried so hard to move forward, to keep going just like she asked in that letter – and he was doing it but suddenly she's alive and he couldn't help but resent her for making him remember that pain and now confess she wasn't the only one he lost that day...

Sarah could feel his anger and wasn't about to start questioning it, Dean and her would have to wait because Laylah was her main concern now and right now her daughter needed her.

Not being able to look at her right now Dean huffed, turning he walked in the direction of the house "You coming or what?"

Nodding Sarah followed closely behind but not too close, the last thing she wanted was to confuse him more.

* * *

Pushing open the bedroom door, Dean walked in first to see Bobby sitting at the side of Laylah's bed; his eyes now looking more intently at the girl – he didn't want to believe that she could be his, after all it wasn't long ago that he confessed he wasn't fit to be Ben's dad...he was nothing more than a killer – that's all he's ever been good at.

Hearing the door open, Bobby turned his head to see Dean "Bout time boy, she's been asking for you..."

This was only making Dean's head hurt more, glancing over he looked at Laylah who was leant up against the headboard.

"Yeah, I err brought some help..." Dean murmured sensing Sarah step in the room behind him; raising his hand he rubbed it down his face – slowly but surely this was all becoming too much for the elder hunter.

Knowing Dean mostly all of his life, Bobby could sense that something was wrong by the way in which he was acting "You okay boy?"

Dean smirked; he really couldn't answer that question "I'll get back to you on that one..."

Bobby huffed turning himself on the chair so he could see him better "What is it? Is it Sam?"

Dean remained quiet because Bobby's question was suddenly answered when he watched Sarah appear at his side...Dean watched the same surprised and confused look appear on Bobby's face – he assumed it was like looking in a mirror.

"Sarah..." Bobby's older yet more mature voice said whilst he suddenly stood from the chair.

"Hello Bobby, nice to see you again..." Sarah replied passing him a smile; she watched his eyes shift between both her and Dean, she could sense the questions he was about to smother Dean with when they were alone next...

"Mum?" Laylah's taken aback voice suddenly appeared behind Bobby, hearing that Bobby's eyes instantly widened as he stepped to the side and looked down at the young girl – she didn't actually say what he thought she did, did she?

Sarah's attention was instantly pulled to her little girl, smiling she hurried towards the bed – In the moment of her kneeling down, Laylah ignored the pain and threw herself into her mum's arms. Sarah happy that she finally had found her, wrapped her arms around her and held the girl tightly to her in a loving embrace.

Dean remained still at the door, his eyes just watching them – it was as if he had fallen into a parrallel universe because he still couldn't believe she was alive and for him to have a daughter...well he still didn't believe it. Bobby wasn't an idiot, he could see the anger, hurt and confusion on his surrogate son's face, passing him a sympathetic look he stepped forward and nudged Dean, pulling him right out of the memories he had become lost in...

"C'mon, you look like you could use a drink!" Bobby said, urging him to leave the room.

Dean looked over at him and sneered "Make that five with the night I've had..."

Bobby smirked watching Dean nod and turn as he walked out of the room, knowing things were about to get a lot more complicated than they already were – being as wise as he was, Bobby thought it was best that both Dean and Sarah have the time to think and sort things out in their own heads, he was as confused as Dean about her return but if there was anything he learnt about Sarah in the time he knew her was that she had a reason for everything she did...whether Dean would listen to her is another matter...

Quietly he followed Dean out of the room and closed the door gently behind him.

* * *

Pulling back Sarah released her daughter, nothing could take away a mother's instinct but being down on Earth for as long as she was really helped in gaining an insight to how a mother should act. Laylah pulled back and passed her mum a confused look "Mum, what are you doing here?" Laylah although she was young knew the rules, if you leave Heaven – then it is almost certain that you will not return, a huge sacrifice she made herself...

Sarah watched Laylah cringe as she turned in the wrong way, obviously the excitment and relief of seeing her mum was now being replaced with the original pain she was feeling "First things first..." Moving forward Sarah grabbed Laylah and helped in leaning her back against the headboard. Laylah remained deadly silent; watching her mum slowly lift her top and inspect the wound – she could see her jaw clench in anger and disappointment.

"Mum I'm sorry..." Laylah whispered watching her mum momentarily turn her head away, she could sense that her mum instantly knew what she had done but was secretly praying that she had found a different way of coming to Earth.

Turning her head slowly back Sarah remained quiet, she was very close to exploding in anger...leaning up Sarah opened her black military styled jacket and pulled out a small shaker bottle; the bottle was clear but it contained what looked like ground up olive-green coloured crystals.

"Okay..." Sarah started removing the top from the bottle.

"What is that?" Laylah asked worriedly; watching her mum move closer and lower the bottle to the cut on her side.

"This is what is going to help you" Sarah explained glancing up at her daughter "It is not going to be pleasant..."

Laylah nodded hesitantly; more than anything she wanted to be free from the pain and more than that, her mum had seeked her out so she had to at least try and let her help her.

Sarah nodded, placing one hand on her daughters stomach to steady her; she used the other to shake the crystals into and across the entire wound...it didn't take seconds for the crystals to start working because suddenly Laylah bucked her whole body against Sarah's hand whilst letting out an almightly pain filled scream.

Dropping the empty bottle on the bed, Sarah used both hands to hold Laylah down – she had to be still in order for the crystals to work...hearing Laylah cry and beg; Sarah felt a tear slowly roll down her cheek as she worriedly watched her daughter fight against the medication she needed in order to heal.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean sat quietly at the kitchen table; his eyes just staring into nothing as the memories in his mind just kept spiralling round and round...

"_Love you..." Sarah whispered as his lips parted from hers. _

"_Love you..." Dean whispered watching her lips rise in the corner slightly as her eyes slowly closed; falling into the blackness Sarah's head fell limply to the side against Dean's arm that held her upright "No..." He whispered feeling her slip away from him; his eyes closing as the light surrounding her became increasingly bright. _

Laylah's scream had pulled him back to reality before he could feel his heart break all over again, lifting his eyes he glanced up at the ceiling – knowing he should probably run up the stairs and fly into the room like he normally would, something inside was stopping him...after all Sarah was her mum so whatever she was doing must be for a good reason. The more he thought about the whole situation, the more he was becoming lost in the anger and confusion...now Dean wasn't an idiot but he wasn't exactly a mastermind but the question that was playing most on his mind was that if Laylah was as old as she said she was...Sarah must have been alive for quite a while? And if that's right...and this is where Dean could feel the anger and resentment brewing, why on earth did she not tell him? After all what they had been through how could she just keep herself hidden from him?

Huffing Dean suddenly noticed a bottle appearing next to him, he glanced up to see Bobby standing there "How you doing son?" He asked holding the beer out for Dean to take.

Taking the beer, Bobby sat opposite Dean – he could see that he had been completely thrown off of his spot, his face remained emotionless from all that was happening and he couldn't help but pass him a symathetic look.

"Honestly..." Dean replied looking over at his older friend "I don't know..."

Bobby nodded, what could he possibly say to console him? He watched Dean in those weeks after her 'Death' just deteriorate; he didn't sleep, didn't eat – he didn't even work on the Impala which was normally what he did when he was dealing with something particularly heavy...instead he just remained still, just looking at the envelope she had left him...

"You know I'm going to ask about it..." Bobby said taking a sip of his beer; his curiosity going in to overdrive after finding out that Laylah was in fact Sarah's daughter.

Dean nodded downing almost a half of the bottle in one gulp "Yeah I kinda figured the questions would come..."

Bobby picked up in the slight defensive streak in his tone but he understood, Winchesters were pros at locking everything away and Dean well he definitely followed in his old man's footsteps in that department "What happened?"

Dean really didn't want to talk about it but he owed Bobby more than that after everything he has done, he himself knew how brutal losing someone could feel "Well I was outside getting some air and this douche bag Angel just appeared, I mean seriously this guy looked like he just stepped out of Warcraft...and after almost getting my ass handed to me by him..." Dean paused remembering how the guy suddenly exploded and he couldn't help but wonder if she had anything to do with it "And then Sarah just appeared...looking just like she did before she..." Dean couldn't even bring himself to say it – he still remembered how she looked in her final moments – nothing could ever strip her of her beauty but in all honesty he'd never seen such a brutal attack on anyone; instead he just fell quiet and glanced down at the table.

Bobby could hear the pain in his voice and he felt for him, not only was he dealing with his brother being without a soul – Sarah of all people was now making a sudden appearance in his life...if the kid needed anymore to deal with...

"At least we now know where the girl comes from..." Bobby said trying to lighten the mood but quickly zipped it watching Dean raise his head and pass him an irritated look "Dean..." Bobby's tone suddenly very serious.

Dean had grabbed the bottle and took another long swig "Umm..."

"Laylah...is there even a possibilty that the girl could be...you know, yours?" Bobby knew it probably wasn't the best time to ask that but better to get the gritty stuff out the way so they could focus on moving forward.

_Sarah fell quiet and glanced down at the ground; taking a deep breath she looked back up into his still overwhelmed but now querying emerald eyes "She is my daughter...our daughter Dean..." _Sarah's voice was echoing across Dean's mind as he listened to Bobby's question, as much as he didn't want to believe it...he still couldn't doubt her – no matter how angry or hurt he was feeling, she never lied to him when she 'was' alive – so why would she now?

Clenching his jaw, Dean rested his eyes on the empty bottle "I'd say better than a possibility..."

Bobby's eyes widened at his response "Another beer?" He quickly asked; it seemed that Dean's shoulder load was growing by the minute. Standing from the chair, Bobby watched Dean smirk whilst nodding in agreement.

Being able to free his mind for a second, Dean lifted his head and realised that during all of the newest drama in his life; he hadn't seen Sam – not even in the lounge when he passed "Where's Sam?"

Opening the fridge, Bobby pulled out two more cold ones "Went out for a drink..."

Dean just nodded, nothing could surprise him anymore about his brother – finding out he had no soul was kicker enough but ever since, Dean saw his brother but couldn't feel him, couldn't feel the connection and bond they once had.

"Yeah said he just wanted to get out..." Bobby explained placing another bottle in front of Dean.

"I don't know Bobby, things just seem so messed up right now..." Dean huffed rubbing his hand through his hair.

"I know boy but things do have a way of working themselves out"

Dean sneered at the advice, maybe he was talking some truth but he couldn't deny that these so called things enjoyed gathering together just to beat him down that little bit more...when would he ever get that break he yearned for?

"So how'd you feel bout...Laylah being yours?" Bobby asked hesitantly, the last thing he wanted was to provoke Dean's anger and confusion further – he was just trying to be supportive, like any person in his position would be.

Putting the second bottle to his lips, Dean just felt like he was pouring this drink down his throat – because he certainly wasn't enjoying the taste of the beer he usually called his favourite "I'll get back to you on that one..." Dean replied placing the bottle on the table – he could feel that wall of his surrounding him, the deeper in to the conversation they became – the more defensive he was beginning to become.

"Can Angels even..." Bobby started when he watched Dean wave his hand angrily in front of him – like he just wanted to shunt that conversation right of the agenda.

"Bobby...C'mon, can we not do this?" Dean replied standing from the chair, he'd had just about enough of the prying questions even if it was just to see how he was doing...but anyone with eyes could tell he wasn't dealing well at all.

Bobby nodded, subtly to show he respected what Dean wanted; he watched him grab his beer and start to walk away

"Dean..." Bobby called from the table.

Dean paused and turned to look at him "Yeah?" His voice now filled with frustration.

"At the end of the day it's up to you but I'd advise you talk to her..." Bobby suggested watching Dean drop his eyes to the floor. Inside Dean was twisting and turning – he didn't know if he was coming or going...he wasn't sure he could talk to her right now, what could he possibly say? "If you don't boy, you may find yourself regretting it..."

Dean didn't need to answer that instead he just nodded and quickly turned into the lounge – the last thing he needed was more lectures and suggestions on how to act... how could anyone truly know the right way to be in this situation?

* * *

Upstairs Sarah was quiet, she just stood by the window looking out into the night...Laylah had no idea of what her reckless action had stirred up; what was making Sarah angier is that Laylah would actually do that to her in the first place...

"Mum..." Laylah said; still leaning up against the headboard - she was more tired than being in pain anymore – whatever was in the crystal concoction worked like a charm "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Sarah huffed and closed her eyes briefly – she hadn't felt anger like this in a very long time and she just prayed that Laylah would eventually figure out that she had nothing good to say right now so it's best she said nothing at all.

"I said I was sorry, please just talk to me!" Laylah demanded sliding herself out of the bed so she could stand.

Sarah turned and looked at her little girl "What do you want me to say Laylah? That I am disappointed in you because that my girl is an understatement right now...That I am angry, that I am hurt...would any of those things make a difference?"

"Mum I didn't mean to..."

Sarah sneered interrupting her "Of course you meant to, do not even try and lie to me...Laylah you have no idea what you have done coming down here! " Her voice growing louder, the angrier she was beginning to feel.

"Are you not even going to try and see it from my point of view?"

Sarah clenched her jaw tightly together "Your point of view! I know why you are here Laylah..."

"Then why are you giving me such a hard time!" Laylah asked defensivly.

No matter how much she loved and adored her daughter, she had no right to even think about talking to her mum like that; moving from the window Sarah walked over to where Laylah was standing "I cannot believe you are even asking me that, did you even think what your little stunt would do to me?"

Laylah fell quiet seeing the tears of both anger and upset gather in her mum's eyes "I..." She tried to say but was cut off...

"No Laylah you did not think! Can you imagine what I felt when I came home to see you gone? When all I was left with was a pool of your blood? What do you think any mother in that position would feel?"

"I just wanted to find what the whispers meant..." Laylah replied quietly looking hesitantly up at Sarah.

Sarah shook her head in dismay, she couldn't believe herself that this was actually happening...how on earth did Laylah just happen to stumble into Dean's path? What were the chances of that ever happening...

"You know the whispers you never helped me understand..." That little dig Laylah instantly regretted feeling the floor beneath her feet start to tremble ever so slightly...an obvious sign that her mum was just about ready to boil over.

"So during your fall to Earth, you what? Lost all respect for me?" Sarah asked her eyes glaring down at her daughter "You know better than talk to me like that, whilst you stand there and question my love for you – you might want to think about what you have done and how your actions mean that neither you or I can ever return to Heaven..." Sarah could see the tears ready to stream Laylah's face but she wasn't about to let that behaviour be acceptable – not after everything she has been through to protect both her and her daughter for the past ten and a bit years. Needing some air, Sarah huffed at her daughter before turning and heading for the bedroom door.

"Mum, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you" Laylah said, the tears now flowing freely.

Sarah paused just at the door and turned her head back to her daughter "I know you did not..." Sarah replied feeling the anger slowly subside within her "But you cannot ever doubt me, especially after I sacrificed everything just to come and find you..." Grabbing the handle, Sarah pulled the door open and walked out; leaving Laylah to lie on the bed and sob.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Sarah leant against it; letting her own tears fall. Raising her hands she rubbed them down her face; wiping the tears away as she went. Hearing footsteps on the staircase, Sarah assumed it would be Bobby coming to check on Laylah but as he turned the corner; Sarah saw that it wasn't Bobby...It was Dean and as soon as his eyes met hers, she could sense he didn't know how to act with the way he instantly looked at the ground as he walked towards her.

Pausing just in front, Dean took a deep breath as he lifted his head to look at her; seeing the newly wet tears on her cheeks ripped right through him and the will it took not to wipe them away was unbearably strong.

"Err, Bobby said your more than welcome to stay with Laylah until we can figure everything out..." Dean said fighting the urge to step forward and take her in his arms; no matter how angry he was he still remembered how much he hated seeing those tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes.

Sarah nodded; she to had the same temptation to move forward and wrap her arms around him but after everything she couldn't, the fear of being rejected too big in her mind – she couldn't blame or be angry at him if he were to but to save herself more conflicting emotions, Sarah remained against the door "Thank you..."

Dean nodded; he couldn't talk to her that night – the hurt was too fresh. Turning he walked back down the hallway towards the room he was staying in, about to grab the handle he heard her voice call him. Well the hold was definately still there because he couldn't bring himself to ignore it...pausing he turned and looked at her, she remained quiet – her eyes were saying everything for the moment, so not being able to do this right now Dean simply tried passing her a smile before walking into the room and closing the door behind him.

Sarah could feel her heart hurting all over again, leaning against the door she let the tears fall. Laylah had no idea of what the consequences of her actions was and still were about to be...of course Sarah would come right after her but part of protecting her all of those years meant that only Sarah knew where they were living and Sarah didn't just stroll out, no she had to literally break out of the prison both her and her daughter were being guarded in...Laylah in all of her life was never aware that Sarah did actually die but her father reluctantly brought her back on the ONE condition that she be locked away, never to return to Earth because if she did...not only would Sarah be hunted for, Laylah would be to...

* * *

Hey everyone =) So as always I thank each and every single one of you for the awesome reviews! I appreciate them ALOT. Okay, Chapter 4 up for you guys and I'd love to hear your feedback on what you thought...I can assure you that things are about to get very...dum dum dum, you get the idea and I hope all of you that continue to read and review will enjoy!

So thoughts, opinions... please *Lightly tap* *hit 5 times in a row lol* that review button =)

Thanks again guys! =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, sorry i took so long in updating - not been feeling so good lately; this is a little shorter than the chapters before but for the story, it is best that it pauses where it does...

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Finding that the longer she stayed sitting still, the more her thoughts were starting to hurt her. Sitting by the open window, Sarah looked out into the night whilst Laylah slept peacefully in the bed; trying to think of a way that she could make all of this right. With every idea came another dead end and Sarah was being unbelievably naive if she thought her father was about to forgive her a second time...not that she would admit she did anything wrong in the first place.

Gliding her fingertip along the arm of the chair, she traced the pattern that the chair was covered in; her thoughts of how she was going to protect her daughter quickly changed to how she was going to explain herself to Dean. If anything just thinking about talking to him was making her stomach twist up inside, she may have been locked away in Heaven like some damsel in distress but she could never forget the person she became when she was with him – the person she continued to be...Knowing how headstrong and stubborn he could be, Sarah couldn't help but fear that no matter how hard she would try – Dean will not be so forgiving, given the circumstance they both were in.

"_Sarah..." Sam softly said as he pulled her attention back to him "What is it?" _

_Sarah looked down at the blanket covering her; embarassed that such a powerful Angel as her could finally be brought to the realisation of what she felt within her being "I am in love with Dean Sam"_

Pulling herself from the memories that continued to swarm her mind, Sarah lifted her hand and pushed it back through her hair...she was almost certain that the next few days were going to be anything but easy.

Not that she would ever admit this to him but being in Heaven never stopped her from checking up on him from time to time, she was very aware that she could not leave her prison but if there was anything she was good at...that was improvising. Having alliances in all of the right places helped in gaining an insight in to how he was doing; she was very much aware of all that had happened since her death. If it wasn't for what Laylah did, Sarah knew deep down that she would have stayed locked away; her love for him never altered – never lessened.

He was the first man she had fallen in love with and ever since... her heart still belonged to him and it's because she loves him that she would never have returned – no matter how much it cut her to the core, Sarah received that monthly telegraph about Dean finally taking that step to live a normal and somewhat happy family life. Remembering every word of her letter, Sarah would always be selfless when it came to him because after everything he deserved to be happy, he deserved to live the life that he's always yearned for – maybe if she had survived things would be different but she wasn't about to stand in the way of the life Dean was living before both her and her daughter suddenly turned up.

Beginning to feel a little stir-crazy just sitting in silence, Sarah pulled herself up off the chair and quietly walked over to the bedroom door; pulling it open she peered out into the darkness. She assumed both Bobby and Dean would be asleep, if anything she was a little relieved that she wouldn't be bumping into either of them right now. Stepping out onto the upstairs hall, Sarah closed the bedroom door behind her and stealthily made her way down the stairs. Being an Angel Sarah was able to work out which steps would creak and which ones wouldn't; even with her astounding skill of being able to sense everything surrounding her she wasn't prepared for the strong arms that grabbed her at the bottom of the stairs and pulled her into the darkness of what she remembered to be the kitchen.

Their grip never loosened as they forcefully shoved her against the wall, not even feeling the impact Sarah raised her arms and pushed whoever was restricting her back; her force alone causing the figure to collide against something in which they both couldn't see. Clicking her thumb and middle finger together, Sarah and her attacker were both brought into the surprisingly bright kitchen light; watching the man balance himself against the kitchen counter and turn in her direction – Sarah felt her anger instantly slip away seeing that it was Sam who had fought against her.

"Sam?" Sarah asked – the confusion clear on her face; the last she heard of him was that he had sacrificed himself so that he could throw Lucifer back into the steel cage...what else wasn't she told?

Narrowing his gaze, Sam slowly recognised the person standing in front of him "Sarah?" The confusion on his face matching hers exactly...he remembered her, remembered all that she did for them but with the switch now permanently off within him – he neither felt happy or sad about her surprise return.

"How did you?" Sarah asked referring to him actually breaking out of the cage that also contained Michael...but the longer she stood in his precence, Sarah could sense that same darkened hole Dean once had – that was until they...and Sarah helped in filling that void with the piece she held so tightly within her...Becoming lost in the moment she would remember forever, her querying eyes looked up at Sam.

"How did you?" Sam asked in response, he wasn't the only one who's made a surprise visit back to Earth – the last thing he remembered was Sarah dying in his brothers arms...like him, how was she standing here now?

"My father" Sarah simply replied stepping away from the wall; moving to the table she pulled out a chair and sat down.

Sam nodded "Good to know he's still out there sitting on his ass..." Walking over to the table, Sam pulled the chair just next to her out and slumped himself down.

Sarah had noticed the cold tone in his voice but she couldn't blame him, learning the ways of a human she now detested her father; not only for keeping her locked away but threatening the life of her daughter.

"Most likely..." Sarah looked up and caught the smirk that appeared on Sam's face; she assumed he wasn't expecting that response but was content with it either way "So how did you?" Sarah asked a second time.

"Crowley..." Sam replied leaning casually back on his chair like he couldn't care less.

Already noticing the unusual way of how he was acting, Sarah passed him a questionable look "Crowley? As in the minuscule crossroad's demon?" How on Earth could such an abomination pull that one off?

"Yeah not so much...try King of Hell" Sam corrected seeing her eyes widen slightly at his reply.

"But why would the King of Hell raise you? After you secured Lucifer in the cage?"

Sam shrugged "Something about Purgatory...Dean and me, we're working for him..."

Sarah frowned at his response – Sam and Dean working for a demon? After defeating Lucifer that didn't make any sense at all to her, why in the word would they want to do that? "Why?" Is all she could ask...she could feel the anger building inside, have they not learnt that they already are worth so much more than that.

"Because he has my soul..." Sam replied blunty seeing Sarah pass him surprised look...suddenly he realised that Dean hadn't yet had the talk with her...of course he hadn't, knowing Dean he would be putting that off until he couldn't avoid it any longer – always shutting himself from feeling vunerable...Sam couldn't help but feel relieved that he never had to feel these annoying human emotions any longer.

Moving forward on her chair Sarah caught Sam's eyes with hers as she raised her hand towards him "You mind?"

Remembering that he could trust her, Sam nodded hesitantly watching her rest her hand against his shirt; she must have stayed there for a minute or so. Not that he wasn't enjoying the feeling of a woman touching his chest he wasn't quite sure what she was doing or if he should be feeling anything...

Huffing Sarah couldn't help but pull a disappointed face, sitting back against the chair she looked up at him "I had to know if you were telling the truth...you have no soul..." Her voice dropping to a whisper. Not that she would tell him but from that one touch she could sense Lucifer, her brother within him – he was back in the cage but Sam's vessel was definately still emitting the power and essence her brother had...it was Sam but not the man she once knew.

"So now I've had my check up for the year...what are you doing back?" Sam asked; his querying eyes looking into hers.

"I am here for my daughter Sam"

Sam's eyes widened "Wow, so Angels can actually..." He started but was interrupted by her voice.

"Yes Sam we can"

Sam smirked; he remembered her beauty well and even without a soul, the girl still had some 'God' given looks...the way she held herself was enough to drive any male mad...slowly but surely he finally took in the 'daughter' bit and he couldn't help but pass her a questionable look "Daughter? When did that happen and where is she?"

Listening to all of his questions hit her at once, Sarah glanced down at the table "She is upstairs...and somehow I don't think I need to give you a lesson on the birds and bees Sam..." She replied passing him a teasing look; if anything she needed to try and lighten the mood – even if it was about to be a futile attempt.

Sam a little taken back at first, leant forward on the table "Laylah...is your daughter?"

Sarah remained quiet but nodded in response. Sam's face suddenly went blank, he didn't know how to respond – how to feel "Does Dean know?" Sam asked, curious of how this new revelation was going to make his brother feel.

Sarah needn't say anything – instead she simply replied with another nod...what else could she say? Dean did know and from the way he was acting was clearly showing that he wasn't dealing with it very well.

Remembering how close the two of them became, Sam had to ask the question that was beginning to bug him the most "Whose the father?" The question that Sarah really didn't want to answer being that she believed it was best that little bit of information stay as low key as possible but knowing Sam for the time she did, she felt she owed him more...

"Dean...Dean is Laylah's father" Sarah explained watching a startled expression appear on the younger Winchesters face "But Sam, Laylah knows nothing of it...I'd like to keep It that way until the time is right..." Her voice suddenly very serious as her eyes looked into his; it wasn't a request – more of a warning.

Sam nodded, still surprised that his brother was an actual dad; although he lived for a year with Ben and Lisa, Ben wasn't his flesh and blood – Laylah was... "Does Dean know that?"

Sarah nodded "But he's not taking it very well..."

Sam sneered at her response "Well c'mon Sarah, you can't blame him..."

"No I don't and would never question his emotions over it" Sarah replied; a little angered by his bluntness towards her.

Trying to be empathetic like Dean's always telling him to be, Sam falsed a sympathatic smile "All I'm saying, is that he's probably gonna need some time...he's got enough on his plate already with me..."

Sarah nodded in agreement "He can have all the time he needs...Sam?"

"Umm?"

"How's Dean been?" She had to ask that question, she didn't even know that Sam was back and that together they were working for a demon so what exactly happened to the family life Dean was living in?

Sam huffed; honestly he didn't know – never really thought to ask how he was doing...maybe the old him might have but this version of him never gave it a second thought "Okay as far as I know...we've only really just got back on the road together...you know I was hunting with some of mine and Dean's family whilst he was living the apple pie life shall we say with Lisa and Ben..." Pausing mid sentence, Sam could see a sudden look of hurt in her eyes...the problem was he didn't care and had no intention of stopping telling her that he eventually moved on from her; however remembering his brothers words of wisdom Sam just stopped midsentence "Sorry..."

Sarah shook her head "No it is okay, as long as he was happy..." She couldn't be angry at him or blame him for doing that, she asked him to and would all over again if it meant him living the life he dreamed.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean lay slumped on the bed just staring up at the ceiling, he'd been lying there ever since he closed the door on her...half of him instantly regretting that, wanting nothing more than to open it and take her in his arms...but the anger again was stopping him, with all of these questions unanswered he couldn't just act like nothing had happened; he was hurting way too much to even consider doing that.

He had to admit, it was feeling pretty weird knowing she was in the next room, the temptation always there to go and check if she actually was or to find that he was living one dream he couldn't wake from – one where she was with him again...

"_Sarah!" Dean called turning himself to look at her. _

_Pausing Sarah held her hand on the handle as she turned and looked at him. _

"_I love you..." Dean said; equally surprised at his response to her – He didn't know where that had come from...maybe he's been hiding it – he's never truly experienced it before therefore he must be uncapable of showing it... but watching her leave; something inside switched and he couldn't just let her walk away from him. _

Opening his eyes, he woke from the memory that his mind had subconciously pulled him in to...closing his eyes he huffed, there was no doubt about it...he did still carry all of those feelings for her, if the truth be told no one not even Lisa could make him feel the way she could – no one could ever reach the real him, but Sarah; she did that with ease and not even him could ignore or take that from her. Feeling the anger slowly start to calm and the lingering questions be left behind, his mind thought of nothing but her...even after all of this time she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; she hadn't changed a lot except her hair was longer and if anything even after having a child she wore her clothes better than before...if that was even possible. Dean didn't realise until now how much notice he had actually taken of her.

Bobby was right, he should talk to her...as much as he hated thinking about it, she did sacrifice herself for him...she did spend all of that time protecting and looking over him. Intuition told him that even after everything, he wouldn't be able to just talk with her – knowing him, he wouldn't be able to stop from telling her exactly how it is...he would hurt her because the one thing he was good at when he was angry is hurting the people that have in someway 'provoked' that feeling.

But no matter what happened or is about to happen, putting all of his resentment and anger aside she was and always will be the Angel that saved him...and more than that she was and always will be his Angel...

* * *

So...What did you guys think of Chapter 5? Again not packed full of juicy story but i promise it is coming - I want to thank each of you for the reviews i received, i want you all to know that i read each one and take on board what you say... *Click* *Tap* That review button and let me know what you thought... :$ Surprisingly I am worried about this one...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Placing his cup in the sink, Sam huffed – raising his head he glanced out of the kitchen window and looked across the used car lot that was just starting to come in to view as the morning sun slowly rose in the distance. If he could feel anything, the one thing he knew he must miss the most was actually the pleasure of going to sleep; a year of being like this he was already starting to find that the days and nights were slowly but surely just blending together...this was one of the reasons he would go out during the night to drink, do some research or even find a hunt – because what was the point of sitting around with his eyes wide open with nothing to keep him occupied...now that could drive any man insane, soulless or not.

For a change he didn't feel the need to go out last night and do whatever because he had someone to actually talk with; even this was better than sitting alone in some bar – he knew that much.

But it wasn't just anyone he was talking to, it was Sarah... _Standing just to the side, even Sam felt a tear start to roll down his cheek – she had grown to be such a surprisingly important part of their life and because of the war surrounding the brothers she was now going to die for them. Staring down at her – he thought of the ways that she had helped them over and over; angrily he turned his head to the side – this wasn't fair, after everything this wasn't right for Heaven to just let this happen to her._ Even without a soul, he still carried all of his memories; he wasn't a completely empty shell – He remembered all of the times she had helped them in the past and the awful way in which she died for them. The continuing problem he was starting to find now being around rational people was that the emotion he remembered feeling back then, wasn't the emotion he felt now; all he knew and felt was that she was alive. They spent the night talking mostly about what he and Dean had been up to; for one reason or another Sam had picked up on the vibe that she wasn't really up or ready for talking about herself which was cool because frankly he didn't care either way. After giving her the low-down on Crowley and the list of Alpha's that he wants them to find, Sarah politely excused herself so that she could go and sit with Laylah for a while – understandable being that she was her mother after all.

Hearing someone step in the room behind him, Sam turned to find Dean leaning against the doorframe; he looked anything but relieved finding that Sarah was actually alive the night before – instead he looked exhausted which generally meant he was letting his mind and heart get in the way of sleep again...

"Morning..." He murmured stepping further into the kitchen.

"Morning..." Sam replied, more curious as to how he's brother was reacting to the news rather than what he was feeling but he thought he should ask anyway given what was happening "How you doing?"

Having the same reactions that he used to, Dean could instantly sense his brother was asking about Sarah being back "So Bobby told you?"

Sam shook his head "No, I kinda found out last night when I tackled her..."

Feeling himself quickly snapping out of his sleepy stupor, Dean passed him a querying look "You tackled her?" He wasn't quite sure what to make of that – he was confused as to whether that should actually bother him ot not...

"Well I knew you and Bobby had turned in so hearing another person creep around...what else was I going to do?"

Dean nodded "Fair enough, how'd that go?"

Sam smirked "How'd you think? I got my ass handed to me...threw me off like she was swatting a fly..."

He was battling so hard against it but he could feel his lips uncontrollably rising slightly in the corner; he always did admire the strength she possessed – she surprised him every time when he watched her use the skill set she had.

"So how you doing?" Sam asked a second time; remembering his brother's actions – knowing that something like this especially involving Sarah would pull the floor right out from underneath him.

Dean paused...if there was any time he needed Sammy back; it would be now – How was he supposed to open his heart and pour his feelings out to the stranger he no longer knew in front "I'll get back to you on that one..." That was Dean's classic 'I don't want to talk about it' escape card – if you sympathised you would leave him to it but Sam not knowing where the line was anymore couldn't help but push the subject.

"Well it can't be easy right? I mean the last time we saw her was when she died in your arms..." Sam watched Dean glance up at him and pass him an angered look; that memory each time cutting further into his core "and now not only do we find she's alive but she has a daughter as well...which happens to be yours..."

Dean refrained from exploding as much as he wanted to, what would be the point in shouting or even clocking him once right now? He would feel it but not feel the emotions from it – He wouldn't learn from the mistakes he's making because he doesn't feel he needs to change; therefore arguing against him would be pointless.

"I'm very much aware of that Sam, thanks..." Dean replied casually side stepping round him so he could grab his leather jacket from the back of the chair.

"You going somewhere?" Sam asked watching Dean slip his jacket on.

"Thought I'd go pick some supplies up, the girls will probably be staying here for a while..." Dean didn't know whether he had happiness or a lack of enthusiasm in his tone – maybe both...he just didn't know what he was feeling right now.

Sam nodded "I can go..."

Dean rose his eyebrow at him "You want to go and pick chick supplies up?"

"C'mon man, I'm climbing the walls...besides if you can do it, so can I" Sam debated against him.

"Yeah for Lisa, for a year...how d'u even know what to get?"

Sam huffed "I'll figure it out..." With that his eyes stared down into Deans; holding his hand out for the keys.

Dean rolled his eyes dropping the keys into his brother's hand "Okay but if you mess up, don't come running to me when Sarah or Laylah wants to kick your ass..." He attempted to joke.

"I'm guessing the genes got passed over just right?" Sam attempted to joke in return but got Dean's sudden hardened face at his brother's response "Too soon?"

Dean really didn't need to say anything, instead he just nodded hoping that Sam would eventually ease up on the whole subject; the more he was bringing it up – the angrier Dean was becoming.

Sam nodded "Dean..." He started; almost hesitant in what he was about to say but obviously wasn't being that hesitant meant he cared when he really didn't...

"What?" Dean had to ask; that look didn't mean anything good.

"Well when Sarah and I were talking last night, I kinda told her about you living with Lisa and Ben..."

Dean huffed, yet another problem he had to deal with – He used to yearn for the family life but now he didn't just have one to worry about, he had two...things couldn't get any worse for the elder brother.

"It's okay Sam, don't worry about it" Dean replied watching Sam respond with an oddly confused look on his face "Haven't you got supplies to be getting?"

Sam smiled and nodded, happy that he'd finally be getting some air; turning he walked in to the hall and grabbed his jacket from the coat hook. Opening the door he hurried outside towards the Impala; doing anything was better than nothing.

Dean exhaled deeply, he couldn't keep blocking this subject out of his mind; Sarah wasn't going anywhere so better start dealing with the tough stuff rather than just letting things boil up inside. Grabbing his jacket he pulled it from his frame and hung it over one of the chairs; walking over to the 'newer' and surprisingly more modern coffee machine Bobby recently purchased after the brothers kept on and on at him for a real drink – he poured himself a cup.

* * *

Sitting forward on the sofa, head in hands - still trying to work out what the hell he was going to do - Dean heard the light sound of footsteps coming down the stairs; feeling his heart pick up in its beat he lifted his head to see Laylah hesitantly walk into the lounge.

"Hi Dean..." Laylah said passing him an awkward smile; he did save her after all.

"Hi Laylah..." Dean replied passing her a half smile "Good to see you standing on your own two feet..." He couldn't ignore the sweet girl that stood at a distance from him; she seemed to be just as oblivious to whom he actually was to her meaning that Sarah had also been keeping the truth from not only him but 'their' daughter to...

"Thank you again for helping me"

"No worries" Dean replied; if he hadn't of found her – he surely would never of had Sarah walk back into his life, so in some strange twisted way a part of him was kind of thankful that she did what she did.

"Laylah!" Dean heard Sarah's voice call as she suddenly appeared behind the younger girl; his stomach instantly twisting up again from seeing her...He couldn't help but get sidetracked and glance at her beauty in the day, even after a year without her he could never forget her...not even an inch of that perfect frame of hers "Consideration remember?" Sarah asked glancing down at Laylah whilst stroking her head downwards affectionately "Sorry De..." She was about to start when she instantly remembered Laylah knew nothing about Dean...not that he would understand but she had her reasons for keeping them a secret from one another.

Her eyes found his confused ones looking up at her "Don't worry about it, she can go wherever she likes..." Even Sarah picked up on the sudden authority tone that Dean seemed to have in his response – she would never shut her out of his life intentionally and more than that would never stop him being her father...if he wanted to.

"Does that mean I can?" Laylah asked looking up at her mum.

Dean watched Sarah shuffle uncomfortably; it was as if she didn't want to ask him "Was there something else?" His eyes remaining on her and her alone.

Looking round at him she could easily tell he was becoming frustrated "Can Laylah use the facilities to clean herself up?"

Dean raised his eyebrow at her; could she really not ask him that as a simple casual question? What the hell? About to answer, Bobby's voice could be heard from behind them.

"Of course you can sweetie!" Bobby smiled looking down at Laylah.

"Thank you Bobby" Laylah replied passing him a cute smile; one that he hasn't seen in a very long time.

Bobby smirked glancing up at Sarah "Raised a good one there didn't ya?"

Sarah felt the smile appear on her face, Bobby always was very wise and understanding; she was thankful that he had survived the almost apocalypse – Dean however had to hold back the angered growl he was about to interrupt with; instead he just rolled his eyes and looked at the ground.

"Hey, you go up and I'll be up in a minute or so..." Sarah said watching Laylah look up and pass her mum a confused look but knowing better than to question it she just turned and hurried up the stairs into the bathroom; she couldn't deny she was actually starting to yearn for a shower.

Hearing the door click shut Sarah turned and glanced between Bobby and Dean who were also passing her a confused look, she wanted to have 'the' talk...now? "I need to talk to both of you" Sarah said; her voice quiet.

Dean couldn't help but sneer at her "Now you want to talk...Now you want to communicate..."

"Dean..." Bobby interrupted; almost trying to mediate between the two of them.

He'd never looked at her in the way he was now, deep inside she understood it but despised it...she needed him to listen to her – she needed him to understand that things weren't as black as white his head was making them out to be...

"Dean I know you do not want to listen to me and I understand why but this is important..." Sarah replied.

"Alright, say what you gotta say then..." As angry as he was, Dean didn't understand why he couldn't shut the anger off; he knew he wasn't making it easy for her – maybe somewhere inside he wanted her to feel the same hurt and anger he was from her sudden and unexpected return to reality.

Sarah nodded, pleased that he was actually going to listen to her "If Laylah and I are to stay here; I will need to put a safeguard in place..." Her head turning in Bobby's direction being that it was his home.

"Safeguard meaning?" Bobby asked; curious of how and why...

"A protective barrier that will surround everything within your estate..."

Bobby nodded "Okay but why?"

Sarah turned and looked at Dean "An Angel Dean had the pleasure of meeting last night, will return and I need to ensure he will not come anywhere near the house..."

"Why would he return? You exploded him remember? Or I'm assuming that was you sending him in all directions..." Dean replied sarcastically glancing up at her.

"Who is he and what does he want?" Bobby enquired picking up on Dean's attitude.

Sarah huffed knowing she had to tell them something "The Angel is called Zeburial and he will return because he wants Laylah..." In some way Sarah hoped that Dean would be empathetic, seems as Laylah was his daughter after all.

"Why does he want her?" Dean asked; concerned for the little girl but also trying to figure out why not only an Angel wants her but a Demon to...

Sarah was going to regret shutting him out but this wasn't the right time at all to start bearing her soul, glancing over at Bobby and then Dean; she stepped back slightly away from the questioning eyes "He just does..."

She never used to lie to him so he could easily see that she was hiding something from him and he could feel himself start to boil over inside, thumping his fist angrily down on the arm of the chair Dean stood and glared over at her – clearly startled by his action towards her, Sarah looked over at him "So all the time away, you finally learnt to lie to me...well, that's just awesome!" Dean argued watching her frown at his outburst "C'mon let's hear some more, I'm dying to hear what's coming next..."

She couldn't help but feel the upset inside but she had to keep herself together "Dean...I am sorry, I do not want to hurt you but things are a lot more complicated than before..."

Dean smirked angrily at her "Understatement, your here aren't you?"

"Dean..." Bobby said; almost disappointed in what he had to her – he knew he was angry but that was uncalled for; had he forgotten that she sacrificed herself again and again for him; protected him until her very last breath.

Not moving Sarah wanted nothing more than to just disappear but she remained deadly still, that had hurt her; she wasn't going to hide that, she didn't know if she could...Turning her head to the side, she nodded trying to shake what he had just said right off of her but she couldn't. Pulling her head round she looked back at him; Dean could feel instantly feel the guilt and regret fill him watching a single tear appear in her right eye and slowly glide down her cheek but his jaw remained clenched – Winchesters were stubborn and Dean was nowhere near ready to apologise.

Hearing a key be slotted in to the front door in the background, it wasn't long until Sam emerged through the lounge door holding four bags on each arm; packed full of what any girl might need "So I got what I thought...did I miss anything?" Suddenly he fell quiet when his head peered up to see Bobby frowning, Dean glaring and Sarah surely about to break down any moment now with the tears that had gathered in her eyes.

Turning to face Bobby, Sarah lifted her hand and wiped the tears away with her hand "Maybe it isn't such a good idea we stay here..." She said quietly.

Bobby passed her a sympathetic smile "Nonsense, you and Laylah are staying – you won't find anywhere safer than my own personalised safe house..." He tried to joke and at least help in getting a smile but she remained saddened.

Sarah nodded "You are a good man Bobby Singer, do not let anyone tell you different...I just needed you all to be aware of the dangers that surround Laylah and I..." With that, Sarah didn't even look at him – she turned and walked up the stairs.

"So what happened?" Sam asked still standing in his original position; still balancing all of the bags.

Bobby growled under his breath, turning he looked at Dean "What are you thinking boy?"

* * *

Trying not to fly away in general, Sarah hurried up the stairs and paused in front of the bathroom door to hear Laylah humming to herself whilst showering; knowing how long she normally took in the shower back home Sarah carried on and walked into the bedroom – slamming the door shut behind her.

Huffing she walked across the room and slumped in to the chair that was positioned just by the window, leaning to the side she leant her head on her arm and gazed out of the window; the tears now falling freely.

_Feeling the burning increase and the light brighten; Sarah let out another spine chilling cry as she tried to hold onto her being for him "Dean, please...I have to go..._

_Leaning down she felt his lips gently join with hers, feeling herself start to slip away – she clawed her way back no matter how painful it was; this was the last kiss they would share after all and she wasn't about to miss it. _

"_Love you..." Sarah whispered as his lips parted from hers. _

"_Love you..." Dean whispered in return. _

_Her lips couldn't help but rise in the corner slightly as her eyes slowly closed; falling into the blackness Sarah's head fell limply to the side against Dean's arm that held her upright "No..." She swore she heard him whisper..._

_...Keeping her eyes closed Sarah waited patiently to pass through...time although it was no longer a issue seemed to be passing her by. Believing this would be a futile attempt, she moved her hand to feel rough gravel beneath her fingertips...assuming she had been saved in some miraculous way, Sarah's eyes shot open to see nothing but a darkened sky above her. Gritting her teeth together, she leant up expecting the pain of the her broken frame to shoot through her but surprisingly she felt nothing as she cautiously pulled herself to her feet. _

_Standing there Sarah remembered what had happened in her final moments and had to check herself over, peering down she had no gaping chest wound – touching her body she found no broken bones. Smiling she glanced up at her surroundings, this smile slowly fading as her eyes carefully glanced around...she was in a place she didn't recognise but did at the same time...in every direction was a never ending street – each street containing entities of her past, some of the things she was seeing she wished she wasn't whereas other things she smiled at the memory of them. _

"_Hello Sahariel..." A deep voice said from behind her. _

_Expecting another nightmare scenario with Lucifer, Sarah swiped round to see someone she never thought she would see again – someone she was beginning to think she wouldn't recognise if she finally saw them again "Father..."_

"_Sahariel..." Another voice said but this time it was from her side and much more gentle. _

_Turning her head only, Sarah eyes widened at the sight "Mother..."_

"_Where am I?" Sarah asked_

"_You are in Purgatory..." Her Father simply replied. _

_Sarah raised her eye brow "Should I not be face to face with all the abominations I have killed?" She asked knowing all too well that Purgatory was a place that all the Supernatural souls come to after dying...ironic that, that demon souls never return to the pits of Hell instead they become one step closer to Heaven. _

_Her father smirked; shaking his head at her "Someone should have paid attention in class...this is your Purgatory Sahariel, Heaven's children have their own areas of Purgatory ready and waiting for them..."_

"_Excellent..." Sarah replied sarcastically glancing around at her 'so' called area. _

"_Sahariel you are a disgrace to your family, look at the consequences of your actions..." Her father started_

"_Oh why Sahariel did you have to go against us?" Her mother suddenly joining in._

_Sarah glanced between them "Are you serious?" Seeing them pass her a confused look, Sarah chuckled "Oh you are...Sorry it is just you have not been there to guide me for my entire life and now you want to lecture and look down at me?"_

"_Your path is your own Sahariel, any guidance from us would have been seen as influential..." Her father explained. _

_Sarah turned her head and looked at him "That is right, my path is my own and if I had to do it all again...I would do it in the exact same way...no matter what you, mother or my brother's would say or do!" Sarah argued; watching her father step forward - Sarah felt an almighty force crack against the side of her face – instantly knocking her head to the side. Any mere mortal would have lost the side of their face in that moment but Sarah remained strong, pulling her head round she gathered the blood that was flooding her mouth and spat what she could at her father's feet. _

"_Do what you want, I have already lost the biggest part of me so anything now is not important..." Sarah smirked; her father's eyes glared down at her – watching him about to strike her a second time, he was halted by her mother's voice. _

"_Wait...as much as Sahariel deserves the punishment we cannot hurt her now" _

_Sarah pulled her eye brows together and looked over at her mother "Well that is a new one and why can I not be punished?"_

"_Oh you will be punished in one way or another but it seems the human you are in love with just saved your life..." Her father replied; his angered tone slowly subsiding. _

_Still frowning at them, Sarah remained confused "I am still not understanding what you are saying..."_

_Huffing her mother moved towards her, Sarah attempted to arch out of her reach but found she couldn't move "We have always been creators of the Earth, you my daughter...are a creator..." Reaching forward her mother touched her stomach, the energy of her mother took her breath away but she was quickly distracted by the feeling inside...she could feel life...focusing she could feel Dean... "And because you are creator we are forbidden to destroy you..." Her mother continued to explain, pulling her arms away she stepped back so she could stand back at her father's side. _

_Lifting her hand Sarah rested her hand on her stomach and smiled; she could really feel it "Dean..." She whispered seeing a tear gather in the bottom of her left eye. _

_Lifting her head she glanced up at her mother and father "So what happens now?" Her voice a little more relaxed. _

"_Now comes the punishment, Sahariel I cannot destroy you whilst you a creator but afterwards I am more than within my rights to exterminate you and your child..." Her father started seeing her defensivesness start to slowly appear again "But you are the daughter of Heaven and therefore Heaven will spare you and your child on one condition..." _

_Sarah stepped back and crossed her arms at her chest "And that is?"_

_Her father took a deep breathe "You will be imprisoned within Araboth for Eternity..."_

_Sarah could literally feel her chest tighten and her stomach drop...She was very much aware that Araboth was the seventh Heaven, furthest from anything – the most impossible place to ever break out of...she had no other choice, live until her child was born then get discarded or live a life as best she could with her child..._

"_You each will be assigned your own warden, your child will be guarded by Zeburial and you my daughter will be guarded by Turtbebial – the toughest guard in the entire garrison...it is only fair seems as you have brought us nothing but grief" He continued to explain. _

_Sarah could see his lips moving but she wasn't hearing anything; she could feel the sickness consuming her – she was going to have hers and Dean's child and she would never be able to share this with him. She couldn't help but bow her head to the ground and let the tears fall, how was she supposed to just let him go? Especially now finding out that she holds another piece of him inside but in a very different way..._

"_Oh cheer up Sahariel, it is not that bad – Araboth is the only Heaven that closely resembles the Earth you love so much, you will have the life you have always dreamed of..." Sarah lifted her head and glared up at her father; the life she dreamed of...doubt that very much being that a life without Dean wasn't a life at all. _

Pulling herself from the memory, Sarah leaned up and wiped the tears from her cheeks; if only he knew how much hurt she had to go through during her life in Araboth...Even being in Heaven for ten years she never lost the human emotions she learnt, she refused to – she couldn't lose all that Dean had taught her...she desperately tried holding on to herself for the pure reason of her trying to hold on to Dean...it hurt for him to doubt her now and she just hoped he would eventually take the time and listen to her...

* * *

Hey guys so I am back and feeling better =) Meaning hopefully the writing will flow nicely now! Thank you EVERYONE for your reviews on the previous chapter, luv to every single one of you - your continuing support means so much to me! You all ROCK!

Okay so I am still building the storyline at the moment, with the ideas i have for later on i cannot rush this beginning bit (Thats all i'm saying :P) But as always i would love to know what you thought of Chapter 6 so please, please *TAP* *BUTTON MASH* *HIT* *THUMP* that review button and let me know =) Thanks again guys and i look forward to reading what your thoughts and opinions are of this part of the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Apart from the phones that continued to ring; Bobby's normal relaxed atmosphere of a home had suddenly become filled with nothing but tension and anger – what they say about literally being able to cut a knife through was indeed true at this very moment. Sitting quietly in his den that was within the lounge, Bobby huffed throwing a book down on the wooden desk; working around the clock to try and find another way that they could retrieve Sam's soul from the pit without the boys having to work for a demon.

Lifting his eyes he watched Dean stroll into the kitchen and grab a beer from the fridge; Bobby knew he knew that he was in the lounge because he never turned – instead he just kept his back to him and leant against the kitchen counter; swigging his beer occasionally whilst watching the sun settle in the sky. Hearing a slight creak to the side of him, Bobby turned to see Laylah standing there – looking a lot healthier than before; she even had that cute smile back on her face.

"Hey honey good to see you vertical for longer than, well an hour..." Bobby smiled noticing in the background Dean turn and glance back at her.

Laylah smiled "Well I have to admit, I much prefer being this way...What is the point of having legs if you cannot use them?"

Bobby smirked, what a very true point...he couldn't help but notice the way in which she was trying to joke with him; after finding out that Laylah was in fact Dean's - how could he not slightly see the similarity in which they both tried to joke to make a bad situation better?

Still finding the whole situation too much to deal with at the moment, Bobby watched Dean shake his head before turning back to look out of the window.

"What are you doing?" Laylah curiously asked; glancing around at the numerous piles of books on his desk.

"Research..." Bobby simply replied; he didn't know if he could or even should explain what they were doing to such a young girl.

"Can I maybe sit with you for a while?" Laylah asked; being upstairs constantly was beginning to grate on her.

About to answer and tell her that he wasn't the best entertainer in the world, his eyes suddenly saw Sarah appear in front of the kitchen...he watched her smile nervously at him before nodding – he wasn't an idiot, he knew that she was subtly telling him that it was time for her and Dean to 'talk'.

Bobby gulped passing her a worried glance; he was uncertain of how well their talk would actually go given the mood that Dean seemed to constantly be in right now but he had to respect their problems were their own.

"Sure, you can join me..." Bobby replied looking at Laylah, smiling he motioned for her to sit in the chair opposite "So I'm guessing your feeling better now?"

Laylah nodded "Mum fixed me right up..." She started to explain; Bobby although he was listening couldn't help but watch Sarah walk quietly into the kitchen and with one flick of her wrist – close the open double doors behind her.

* * *

Hearing the doors slam shut behind him, Dean turned to see Sarah standing there with her arms crossed at her chest "I think we need to talk..." She simply said taking a step closer to him.

Dean smirked, he knew this moment would come eventually; as much as he didn't want to argue with her – he could feel it coming every time he saw her; the words just sitting on the tip of his tongue "You think?" He replied sarcastically; leaning he placed the bottle on the side and turned to face her "Okay, you want to talk...let's talk, what shall we start with? Oh I know how bout you tell me how you're alive right now?"

Sarah nodded in agreement; that seemed to be best place to start "I am alive Dean...because of you"

At first Dean was a little taken back by her reply but he couldn't help but scoff at it "Me? Sweetheart last time I checked you died because of me...in fact I seem to recall you dying in my arms..."

Sarah couldn't be angry at him for lashing out; he was hurting she understood that "I did die..." She confessed, pausing she looked at the ground remembering that small overnight stay in Purgatory she had.

"Funny you don't look dead to me..." Dean retorted...inside he was cursing at himself, that question of 'What the fuck are you doing Dean?' wouldn't disappear from his mind...what the fuck was he doing, treating her this?

Sarah exhaled deeply, she needed him to at least try and listen to her "My father brought me back just before I passed over...he, mother and I had a small reunion in Purgatory shall we say..."

Dean had quietened down, still leaning against the kitchen counter he just nodded at her; subtly giving her permission to continue on with her explanation – if anything he'd just become more focused knowing she was no longer dodging the subject of where she'd been all this time "I'm still not understanding how I supposedly saved you..."

Sarah smiled, lifting her hand she rested it on her stomach; looking up at him she watched him pass her a questionable look at what she was doing "You saved me Dean because you gave me Laylah..."

Dean remained still; even through the anger he couldn't stop the memory of him and her swarming his mind... _Moving against her, he could feel everything that was her, her exitement and emotions emitting through her and into him; he could feel him inside - suddenly in that moment feeling more whole than he ever has in a long time. Feeling her grip tighten on him – he could sense her thoughts and the way in which his touch felt against her. _Feeling the excitement fight against the anger; Dean subtly shook his head – his stomach now doing flips from remembering that time so vividly...

"My father was going to destroy me Dean, meaning I would not even have the pleasure of resting in peace because my spirit would cease to exist..." Her eyes watched him try and process every single word she was saying, she could sense that last bit didn't run too well seeing him shake the thought right off "Heaven has always been the creator of life on Earth and because I was a creator, my father could not do what he wanted to...instead he gave me two options and two options only. One I have 'our' child and then he destroy's both of us for the so called sins I committed or two I have 'our' child and live but on the condition that we be locked away for Eternity, never to return to Earth...ever"

Dean could feel the anger bubbling away inside but it wasn't necessarily aimed at Sarah in that moment, it was more in the direction of her so called father – if he could, he wanted to gank that son of a bitch for imprisoning her and 'his' daughter.

"Dean..." Sarah started her voice suddenly becoming saddened as she took another step closer to him, she paused seeing him shift uncomfortably in the spot he stood "I had no other choice..."

Dean nodded slowly starting to understand; didn't mean he liked any notion of it "That maybe so but d'u realise what I went through when you died? To know now that you were alive..." He shook his head in dismay "If there was one person in the world I needed..."

Sarah refrained from arguing against him – she could ask him to if he realised what she went through when she died but she decided against it, instead she just nodded "I am sorry, I am sorry for all that happened to you..."

Dean starting to calm, paused and looked at her "How would you know what happened to me if you were locked away?"

Sarah couldn't help but curse at her stupidity in wording things sometimes...now he definately was going to doubt her, she couldn't just say anything to dodge that question – he would see right through anything she would attempt to evade with...

"Sarah how'd you know?" Dean asked; his tone suddenly turning irritated.

Sarah bit the bottom of her gum hesitantly and glanced over at him "Because even being locked away I found a way that I would still be able to watch over you from time to time..." She tried to explain seeing him clench his jaw at her.

Closing his eyes briefly he huffed; raising his hands off the counter – he thumped them back down in anger, clearly becoming more frustrated by the truth she was continuing to spill "You realise your only digging yourself a much bigger, deeper hole here?" Dean asked.

Sarah smirked at him and shook her head in disappointment "Okay, that is it...I am so done being civil with you when all you are doing is giving me double the grief in return...I am trying to be honest with you. Is that not what you have always asked me to be?" Sarah couldn't help it, uncontrollably her voice raised at him.

But Dean was ready and waiting for it...he had so much anger buried under the surface about not only Sarah but Sam, Lisa, Ben – the whole god damn aftermath of the near Apocolapse...He was just waiting for that moment he would fly off the handle and that time was coming alot sooner rather than later.

"If I recall , you weren't so honest on the day you died...infact I seem to remember the words you said to me... _"I will meet you out there...you need to get going Dean" Sarah advised seeing the unconvinced look on his face, knowing she was going to regret it – she stepped closer to him as the lump appeared in her throat "Dean, I promise I will meet you" _...Looks like you even took the time to learn the bad sides of a human..."

Listening him to lash out and continue to argue against her, Sarah clenched her fists at her sides; she could feel her own anger growing inside and being as strong as she was; she could infact pull the whole building down with enough force.

"Alright answer me this..." Dean demanded taking a step towards her "If you found a way to watch over me, why didn't you try and find a way to communicate with me?"

Sarah smirked angrily at him "You think Heaven has phones? That is cute Dean...but even if it did – What part of I was imprisoned are you not understanding?"

Dean had never seen her confront him like she was and he couldn't help but let this fuel the anger was feeling; how could she suddenly appear and expect him to be okay with it? She was highly delusional if she thought that... "Am I mistaken in seeing you here? I mean you don't look like your behind bars?"

"I was imprisoned...imprisoned Dean meaning that I literally had to break out because of what Laylah had done! She had never walked the Earth before and more to the point she was forbidden to do so!"

Dean took another step closer to her and pointed his finger forcefully between her and the lounge "And if Laylah hadn't done what she did, I would never have seen you again right?" Taking a deep breath, he huffed and looked at the ground "Sarah...after everything how could you not want to contact me? Maybe you didn't want to...Maybe after living my life for a couple of months you decided...meh Heaven isn't so bad..."

Sarah ground her teeth together so hard that her head was beginning to ache, how could he doubt her like this? He only knew one bit of the story... "Dean..." Sarah murmered, so close to snapping "It was never or ever will be like that, I was restricted...I could not do anything more than what I was doing – if anything the only difference between you and I after all this time, is that you were not alone..."

About to answer...Dean paused, did she really just insinuate that he was happier with Lisa and Ben than he would be with her...seeing red, Dean pulled open his jacket and shuffled inside – Sarah watched him pull out a neatly folded piece of paper; clenching it in his hand it threw it in her direction. Sarah didn't catch it, instead she let it fall to the ground; watching the corners slightly open mid fall – she noticed her writing on the inside and realised that the piece of paper Dean surprisingly kept all of this time was in fact the goodbye letter she had written him...

"You know what Sarah, you should've spent your final moments doing something a little more productive because all you wrote to me is complete bull...you know it and I know it..."

That was it...she poured her heart and soul in to that letter and he was just going to discard it so casually as if to say it meant nothing to either them. Dean remained still, glaring at her but suddenly he could feel the ground vibrating slightly beneath his boots whilst the walls surrounding them started to shake the pictures and utensils that hung on either side. Knowing what he just said was completely untrue he couldn't help it; truthfully he spent most nights just trailing his fingertip's over her words – whether she would believe or not, she spoke to him from the grave – gave him the strength to carry on..._ I know you will fight and deny who you truly are because you do not believe but you will fight nethertheless and if you fight – fight for yourself, fight for Sam, fight for me because I will always be there; the strength you found in me – still remains in you._

"All I'm saying is that if you loved me the way you claimed, you would've found a way..." Dean's voice dropped to almost a whisper...she could sense he regretted that last statement.

Knowing both of them needed to cool down; especially him being that he was always the one that seemed to put his foot good and proper in his mouth. Moving forward he attempted to step around her...he couldn't hurt her anymore than he already had. But surely enough with one foot just passing her, he felt her hands suddenly pull him to a halt – glancing down she had moved in front; blocking him from running from her.

Having her hands against him after all this time sent a huge surge of excitement through him, even feeling a lot more whole than he used to; her energy emitted right through him just like it used to and he knew she saw him close his eyes and heard him exhale deeply as her fingertips gently touched him...Looking down at her, her eyes glared up at him "I tried Dean, I tried everything but you were finally happy! Why would I take all that away from you? I could not add to your grief...I love you way too much to do that"

"Oh that's crap and you know it! After everything that happened between us, you what? Thought I wouldn't be happy to see you? Want to spend my life with you? You want to know the people I've said I love you to? You and you have the cheek to tell me that you thought I'd turn you away?" Pausing he shook his head and took a step back from her, feeling her energy slowly disappear "Maybe that was my biggest mistake in the first place..."

Sarah could feel her chest suddenly tighten, looking at the ground she raised her arm to support herself...did he really just say that to her? His biggest mistake was ever falling in love with her? Dean watched the tears instantly appear and he swore he could pull his .45 out the back of his jeans and shoot himself right there and then for saying that "Can you..." Short of telling her to leave, he took a deep breath "Can you just give me some time to adjust?"

Sarah nodded, she didn't even bothering opening the kitchen doors; she simply just disappeared from his sight...

Cursing Dean screwed his fists up and looked to the side _'You're a complete dick? You know that right?' _He thought to himself; glancing down he noticed her letter still lying on the ground. Huffing he leant down and picked it up – still leaning his eyes looked in the direction of the doors leading to the lounge...he undoubtedly just made one hell of a mistake.

* * *

An hour or so had passed since their argument and Dean had no idea if Sarah had returned – just in case she hadn't he thought it would be an idea...no his 'fatherly' duty to go and see if Laylah was okay...Bobby said she had heard most of the fight and from what he could tell she was utterly confused by what she had heard...Reluctantly Dean climbed the stairs one by one, part of him wanting to evade the whole subject if Laylah were to ask; walking across the hall to the open bedroom door Dean was instantly halted in his step by Sarah's voice.

Quietly he leant round and peered in the open door to see Laylah obviously angered by the whole ordeal whilst Sarah was turned away from her argumentative daughter - leaning against the window frame.

"Mum, why will you not answer me...who is that man?" Laylah asked - more like shouted; she wanted an answer.

Watching Sarah turn back round in the direction of the door, Dean pulled back and leant against the wall just outside.

"Mum?" Laylah asked, her concern and confusion growing seeing the tears that had gathered in her mum's eyes

Sarah paused and looked to the side, trying to compose herself...taking a deep breath she pulled her head round and her eyes met her daughters querying ones "That man Laylah..that man is your father"

* * *

So Chapter 7 is up, What did you guys think? Dean's finally managed to get some of the stuff off his chest...So much angst – hehe but do not threat lighter scenes are on the way!

Not as long as the others but still structuring the story and attempting to lay it out in the best way!

Adding new characters is a tough one but I like a challenge! Hope you guys think it pays off the further we all get in to the story...Okay enough babbling from me – As always thank you for the awesome reviews and would love to know what you thought of this chapter so hit that review button and show me some FF reader love =)


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"That man Laylah..that man is your father" If her mum had said anything else, Laylah wasn't hearing it. She remained still in the middle of the room completely shocked by the revelation...All of her life she never knew her father - what he was like, what had happened between him and her mum...where in Heaven he was. She never expected that when eventually the truth would be unravelled she would find that her father wasn't an Angel after all...he was a human...

"What?" Laylah asked looking up at her mum with querying eyes "How can that be, he...he is human?"

Sarah nodded; part of her questioning herself as to why she spent most of her life protecting the people she cared about when all it ended up was being like this every single time – nothing but confusion, hurt and resentment.

"Dean is much more than just a human..." Sarah defended.

Outside the room, Dean leant quietly against the wall just listening; he couldn't help himself. Hearing her compliment and defend the person he was even after what he had said to her, Dean could feel the regret grow stronger within. Lifting the corner of his lip, he smirked – Sarah's timing was impeccable, not only did she drop a bombshell on him; she was now dropping one on 'their' daughter to...

"But I do not understand, how can I be his child...we are nothing alike?" Laylah doubted; the only proof she had was the unusual closeness they seemed to share but she could feel that with any human...right?

Sarah smiled "You are, more than you realise Laylah"

Laylah pulled her eye brows together "Would that not make me human?"

Sarah shook her head "From the moment you were born, what did I always tell you?"

"That I was special?"

"You have no idea how special you truly are...Laylah you are a Nephilim, you are half human, half Angel..."

"And that makes me special how?" Laylah asked, so many questions now spiralling around her mind...after all this time she was now finding that she didn't really know herself at all.

"You possess my Angel abilities, the strength, the speed...but you also carry your father's genes, with that you are able to..." Sarah started to explain but Laylah cut her off mid-sentence.

"Cry, Bleed, Eat, Sleep and Drink..."

Sarah nodded taking a step closer to her daughter after seeing her shake her head in dismay "Laylah..."

Laylah couldn't help but smirk "No wonder he looked at me oddly..." She started remembering how Dean reacted after her telling him that she could infact eat, drink and sleep. Lifting her eyes to meet her mum's she frowned "It explains why you never...you are my mother, how could you not tell me?" Laylah asked; her voice alot more forceful than before.

_Pausing he shook his head and took a step back from her, feeling her energy slowly disappear "Maybe that was my biggest mistake in the first place..." _Dean's words weren't disappearing from Sarah's mind and now with her daughter looking so angry and disappointed in her, Sarah could no longer hold the tough visage...feeling the tears gathering Sarah walked over to the bed and slumped down; placing her head in her hands.

Lifting her head Sarah looked at her daughter who she loved and adored so much "I am so sorry sweetheart..." The tears now falling freely down her cheeks.

Standing opposite her, Laylah wasn't feeling anything but shocked at how human like her mum could be, she'd never really witnessed it...sensing her mum's anguish to the point that she could feel it to, Laylah moved forward and sat next to her; wrapping her arms around her mum.

"I did not tell you because I did not want you to have this void that you could not fill like I did..." Laylah nodded – She wasn't exactly happy about being told so late in her life but her mum was her entire life and in some way she could understand the dilemma her mum must've gone through in keeping that information from her.

Hearing the argument quieten down, Dean nodded and moved from the wall; heading quietly back down the stairs.

* * *

Placing the cup down on the kitchen table, Dean huffed; yet again another disturbed night's sleep...except this time he could only blame himself. He thought about going to her in an attempt to make amends but how could he? The things he said to her, the way in which he acted towards her...she wasn't going to just forgive that and Dean all of his life wasn't exactly the type of person that would actually admit when he was in the wrong – he had way too much pride for that.

"Want another?" Bobby asked from the across the table; noticing he had literally just poured the last cup down his throat

Dean nodded "Sure why not, I'm outta beers anyway..."

Rolling his eyes Bobby stood from the chair and walked over to the counter; pouring both himself and Dean a fresh cup. Hearing footsteps lightly walk down the stairs and stop in the doorway, Bobby turned to see Sarah standing there; glancing behind him he looked at Dean who was now trying to act like his problems weren't standing in the room same room with him.

"You okay girl?" Bobby asked passing her a comforting smile "Coffee?"

Her eyes shifted to Dean who met her gaze for no more than a couple of seconds before turning his attention to the newspaper that was laying on the table beside him; obvious enough that he had already looked at it that morning.

Shaking her head, she forced a smile "No thank you Bobby, I was wondering if maybe I could ask a favour?"

Bobby paused in pouring coffee in Dean's cup and turned his body so he could face her

"Hey, I'm waiting on that" Dean interrupted glancing up at him; in return he received an irritated glare.

"Depends on what the favour is..." Bobby replied turning his attention back to Sarah.

Sitting there Dean could feel his grip on the paper becoming stronger, he was sure that the pages were beginning to crease; he knew if it wasn't for him being a complete douche, she would be asking him right about now.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking Laylah to a store of some kind, she needs some clothes as her ones are torn right through...I would take her but..." Sarah paused; she hadn't yet told them that they were being hunted for – Laylah could not be found but Sarah could...

Bobby put his hand up and stopped her from saying anything "You have done enough explaining for the time being, I..." Bobby started to reply when yet again he was cut off by Dean's voice.

"I'll take her..." Dean offered but suddenly regretted it...Dean, shopping? This wasn't a well thought out idea. Bobby couldn't help but turn and pass him a 'Are you serious?' look...

Sarah looked down at him and lifted her left eye brow "You sure?"

Dean hesitantly nodded "Be good for me to...well you know?" Implying he should at least try and get to know her...

Sarah felt the corner of her lip rise "Okay, Thank you..." She started, looking down she shuffled inside her black military jacket...Dean narrowed his gaze and watched her try and gather what money she had. He smirked; he couldn't help but laugh internally at the notion of an Angel having to pay for things...

Before he could control what his body was doing, Dean got off the chair and walked over to her; stopping her from pulling the notes that had obviously got jammed in her pocket out "It's okay, I got this..." He said looking down at her.

Realising how close he was to her, Sarah slowly lifted her eyes to meet his; feeling her heart start to pick up in its pace she watched him subconsciously realise what he was doing...clearing his throat he took a step back from her.

"I'm ready when she is..." Dean said; his eyes not managing to pull themselves away from her – he could see she was disappointed from him pulling back but he wasn't going to lie...he needed time.

In that moment, Laylah appeared beside Sarah – passing an unsure smile up at the man that was in fact her father...

"Whoa..." Dean said glancing down at her; surprised by the speed she got 'ready' "I guess that's now..."

"If that's okay?" Laylah asked looking between both Dean and Sarah "I do not particularly like wearing clothes that are too big for me..." Glancing down she looked at the attire she wore, her top was torn and bloody so her mum gave her the shirt that she wore over her strap top and she had no shoes so Bobby had found her an old pair...lying somewhere in the cupboard that hadn't been opened in however many years.

Dean smirked "Its fine, let me just grab my keys..." Side stepping past Sarah and Laylah he grabbed his jacket from the hallway "Ready?" He turned back and looked at Laylah.

Not knowing this man Laylah glanced up at her mum for approval...if anything she was feeling nervous. Sarah smiled, leaning down she gave her daughter a reassuring hug "It is fine, if anyone will keep you safe...it is Dean"

Pulling herself back so she could straighten up, Sarah watched Laylah nod and turn – about to follow Dean out of the door.

"Dean..."

Dean paused and looked back at her. She didn't say anything but mimed the words thank you; passing her a smile – Dean nodded as he continued to turn and walk out of the house – closing the door behind him.

Sarah huffed – glancing to the side she noticed Bobby looking out of the kitchen window; walking over to him she paused at his side to see what he was staring at...she smiled watching Dean make sure that Laylah was safely in before walking round to the driver's side.

"Now I know I'm an old man, but this morning could've gone a whole lot worse..." Bobby smiled turning his head to Sarah; jokingly insinuating that compared to yesterday – this morning was surprisingly pleasant.

Sarah smiled; turning back to the window she watched the Impala drive off the lot and onto the main road.

* * *

Pulling the Impala into an empty bay, Dean grabbed the keys from the ignition and climbed out the driver's side; pausing to glance at the shopping complex. Dean had to admit he skilfully picked one of the towns that he knew had a small Mall but looking at it Dean swore he must've got his directions mixed cause this place was huge...

Waitng for Laylah, Dean's eyes glanced around the lot; the place had only just opened but by the amount of cars anyone would think it was Christmas...his eyes proceeded then to watch the shoppers coming in and out of the complex – their bags just getting larger and larger. He could feel his stomach drop and his mind start to imagine the money he'd saved from his respectible construction job just disappear...

"I am going to go and take a wild guess and say you are not a shopping person?" Laylah asked finally appearing from the passenger side - seeing the unenthusiastic look on his face.

Instantly being snapped out of the mini nightmare, Dean looked over at her "What gave it away?" He asked closing the door before locking it...trying the handle just to be sure.

"Your face..." Laylah teased walking to the trunk of the car; pausing she waited for him to catch up.

"You're telling me you enjoy shopping?" Dean asked raising his eyebrow at her.

Laylah smirked watching him walk round the car to her "If I did not have a blood stained top...I would not be here – We had our kind of 'Malls' up in Heaven but you would never find me there... trust me if I did not have to shop, I wouldn't!"

Dean smirked; a girl after his own heart...mulling that over he was still coming to the realisation that she was in fact his girl...

"I guess we're facing this one together..." Dean replied pausing at her side.

"I guess so..." Laylah smiled, turning they headed out of the car park and towards the 'dreaded' Mall.

Approaching the Mall with Laylah at his side, Dean couldn't believe he was doing this again...He honestly enjoyed Hell more than he did shopping. Growing closer to the automated glass doors, Dean remembered when he was living with Lisa and Ben; on those weekends he had free after working all week she would suggest they have a family day out and visit the nearest Mall...Not only because she loved shopping and spending money but also because it was fun spending time together as a family...Dean didn't have a problem with that but shopping? Really? Dean knew he could think of and imagine ways of spending his hard earned money better...

Watching the door slide open, both Dean and Laylah walked in; pausing they glanced around at the sheer size of this place. Everything was in pristine condition, the whole place decorated way to feminine for Dean's taste...but shopping was definitely more of a chick thing. In every direction they looked they could see water features of all shapes and sizes, plants complimenting different areas of the bottom floor and the poor saps that were employed just to make sure that nothing was touched – just to make sure that ironically no-one could really enjoy what the state had thrown so much money in to...

"Awesome...I'm suddenly feeling like a corporate douche bag" Dean murmured sarcastically.

Laylah couldn't help but chuckle and look up at him "Well you certainly do not look like one..." She teased.

Dean raised his eyebrow at her "You want your clothes or not?" He replied passing her a smile.

Laylah frowned; nodding her head innocently at him.

Dean smirked "Well let's get this over and done with then..."

* * *

Meanwhile back at Bobby's, Sam rested on the sofa; his feet up on the table as he sipped down on a cup of coffee. Having no soul wasn't bad at all, especially when you could live life without a care in the world.

Seeing a figure appear in the hallway out the corner of his eye, Sam turned his head to see Sarah leaning forward to grab the handle of the front door "Going somewhere?"

Pausing Sarah took a step back so she was now standing in the lounge doorway "Yes I have to do something..."

Noticing the shifty look in her eye, Sam pulled his feet off the table and sat up "What's that then?"

Taking a deep frustrated breath, Sarah looked at him; she hadn't yet had her second interrogation from the younger Winchester yet "I need to go and have something removed..."

Sam pulled his eyebrows together and passed her a questionable look "What?"

Knowing she wasn't going to be able to lie to Sam, Sarah had no other choice but to tell him "The tags on my wings...they put them back on when I was resurrected shall we say..."

_Castiel nodded "Yes, all of the Archangels and Seraphim Angels have their wings tagged so that heaven can locate them as soon as god orders...it is a very excruciating feeling for an Angel but Sarah had her tags removed from each wing and had them coated so that she could not be found..." _Remembering what Castiel had said to them when they first met her, Sam didn't doubt that it was going to be agonizingly painful for her "Want some company?" He asked placing his cup on the table whilst standing up; from the look on his face Sarah knew that his question was more of 'I am coming with you if you like it not...'

"Sure..." Sarah replied reluctantly, she wasn't going to deny that she was worried about having it done...ever since learning to feel that emotion, she couldn't seem to rid herself of it but something was now troubling her more and Sam knew it – with him now joining her, she wasn't going to be able to keep the younger Winchester from finding out yet another secret that she's tried to hide...even since returning to Earth...

* * *

Hey my fellow FF friends =) So Chapter 8 is shorter than the others that I have previously uploaded but I promise Chapter 9 will make up for it! So quick message for y'all today: Thanks for reading and for each of your reviews, you all rock!

Now on to business: What did you think of Chapter 8? Hit that review button because I'd love to know what you guys are thinking...Please *Puppy Dog Eyes* =)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Time was quickly ticking by whilst Dean and Laylah continued to walk around the Mall, the more he checked his watch; the more he thought time was slowing down...just to annoy him that bit further. Finally they had found a shop that Laylah had took an interest in, Dean stood a few feet away from her; giving her the room to search the clothing rails but standing close enough if anything were to attack them...although anything stupid enough to interrupt a girl whilst shopping deserved everything they got.

Searching the items on the rail one by one, Laylah smiled pulling a red top out; with a huge grin on her face she turned and showed it to Dean. Dean however knew that he needed to be a 'dad' in this instance because not only was he her dad but Sarah would surely 'smite' him if her daughter started to parade in provocative clothing at her age. Widening his eyes at the lack of material to it, Dean simply just shook his head at that choice.

Laylah frowned slamming the top back on the rail "But mum has something like this..." She moaned.

Dean smirked "Maybe so but your mum is older...now c'mon find some clothes and let's get outta here, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic with all this material around me..."

Laylah smiled continuing to pull out a couple pair of jeans and a few more subtle tops that she liked...

Dean watched her fold each item over her arm before grabbing a black leather jacket; kind of like the one Sarah used to wear expect this one was obviously fake by the price tag "There goes beer and pie tonight..." Dean murmured.

* * *

Having borrowed one of Bobby's old American muscle cars – a 69 Chevrolet Camaro, Sam pulled the car to a halt in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse "Sure as hell doesn't look like a doctor's surgery..." Sam said sarcastically looking over at Sarah.

"I do not think human doctors are equipped to do such a thing Sam..." Sarah replied passing him a serious look "You need not come in with me...I am a big girl you know?"

Sam smirked; knowing all too well that she was hiding something "And I'm a big guy, so what?"

Sarah huffed "Guess I better do this then..." Grabbing the handle she pushed open the passenger door and stepped out into the rain, following her lead Sam grabbed the keys from the ignition and climbed out the car.

Hurrying out of the rain and into the warehouse, both Sarah and Sam walked from the entrance to a smaller room on the other side of the corridor...stepping into the room behind Sarah, Sam noticed Castiel standing in the centre.

Behind where Castiel was standing was another room, much larger and a lot more 'surgical' from what they could make out – on the inside wall was a large piece of mirrored glass, you could barely see in but you could see out.

Pausing Sarah looked over at Castiel "Did you find him?"

Castiel's attention was drawn to Sam who appeared 'on the surface' shocked by seeing him there – assuming that the questions would start anytime now "I thought we agreed you come alone?"

Sarah rolled her eyes "You try saying no to a man with no soul, no restraint..."

"Thanks..." Sam interrupted glancing down at her.

"So...did you find him because the longer I am with these tags, the easier of a target I am" Sarah replied looking over at Castiel who remained unsure of Sam being there with them "Cas it's fine, Sam is fine!"

Sam smirked meeting her eyes with his "Now that I agree with..." He teased watching her roll her eyes at him.

Castiel nodded "How is Laylah?"

Sarah smiled "Laylah is fine, out with..." She was about to explain when Sam's voice cut her off mid sentence.

"Whoa wait you know about Laylah being Sarah's daughter?" Sam asked; his querying eyes looking at Castiel.

Sarah looked worriedly over at Castiel who just huffed before nodding.

Sam's eyes widened "For how long? Since she got back?" He enquired hoping that Castiel would nod but watching him shake his head in response, Sam's eyes flickered between both Sarah and Castiel "How long have you known?"

Castiel took a deep breathe "I have known since Laylah came in to existence..."

Sam couldn't help but laugh watching both Castiel and Sam pass him a confused look "Oh man, Dean's gonna be pissed...if he finds out that you knew all along...having the Angel jetpack isn't going to do you any favours..."

"Sam..." Sarah said looking up at him, the worry clearly visible in those blue eyes of her "Please..." Her biggest worry that he would tell Dean before she even got the chance...

Sam shook his head "You know whatever, what you do is your business...lets just do what we came to do" He knew that eventually his brother would find out and he would most certainly be pissed but again he didn't care...didn't know or even remember how to feel that emotion; therefore he wasn't worried at that moment.

"I did find him..." Castiel interrupted; knowing changing the subject would be the best thing to do right now "Are you sure you want to do this knowing the risks?"

Sarah wasn't sure about it – all she knew was that she had to do it in order to protect Laylah; she knew Laylah's warden hadn't followed her that night, he had followed Sarah because she was the only one who could locate her "I am sure..."

"What risks?" Sam asked; curious of the whole concept of detagging Seraphim Angel wings...

"The biggest..." Castiel started looking over at him "Is that the procedure will not be done by the specialist we used to know, instead it will be done by Forcas...a fallen Angel. Forcas specialises in making people or Angels invisible or become lost if this is what they want...he is in charge of twenty nine legions of demons...he isn't the kind of specialist we would usually use but it seems we do not have a choice"

"You sure this is the right thing to do?" Still just about able to know the difference between a good and a bad plan, Sam asked looking down at her.

Sarah lifted her eyes and met his "It is the only thing to do..."

"Okay well Sarah he is waiting for you inside...Sam you can wait out here" Castiel advised.

"No..." Sam simply replied catching Sarah pass him a questionable look "I'm going in to..."

"Sam..." Castiel was about to argue...

"Souless or not, I'm not letting her do this alone..." Sam's face said it all, he was staying right by her side through it all. He was a smarter hunter therefore knowing he would pretty stupid in leaving her with a Fallen Angel, even though she was kind of one herself but at least he roughly knew her intentions – more than that as much as his brother would try and deny it, he would want Sam in there with her...protecting her.

Castiel nodded "Okay, you know I wish there was another way..."

Sarah nodded "I know..." Stepping forward, she walked across the room to the door on the other side – pausing she felt Sam standing closely behind her. Feeling generally worried Sarah glanced behind her and smiled at him, Sam wasn't an idiot he could see how hesitant she was; he could see the fear clear as day "It's okay, I'm here..."

Sarah smiled; she could sense he didn't feel it but the sentiment was nice either way, taking a deep breathe – she pushed open the large white double doors and walked inside.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat Laylah watched the scenery outside quickly pass by as the Impala gunned back towards Bobby's; smiling Laylah surprisingly had an enjoyable day...Dean on the otherhand couldn't help but grumble at the fact he paid well over two hundred dollars for a couple pair of jeans, three tops, a leather jacket and a pair of converse...

"Thank you" Laylah said glancing over at Dean who remained focused on the road – with the way his week was going, he was expecting another body to fall out the sky.

Turning his head he looked at her briefly "Anytime..."

After finding out who each other was to one another, both of them knew that things had become a lot more tense between them...they could sense the questions each other had.

"So...maybe we should just get the awkward conversation out the way?" Laylah asked.

Watching the road, Dean raised his eyebrow at her suggestion...for a twelve year old, she was so mature for her age but then again she was 'Half an Angel' – 'Half of Sarah'...who could blame her?

Dean remained quiet but nodded, he didn't quite know what to ask or say first; he never was good at this stuff.

Laylah nodded sensing his hesitation, turning in her seat slightly she looked over at him "Look I do not understand why mum kept it from me for so long that my 'dad' was infact alive down on Earth...but knowing mum she must have had a good reason in doing so..." She started.

Dean shifted in his seat, feeling that defensive streak of his reappearing; he knew why she had kept it a secret...to protect her from knowing the truth...he knew why but he still couldn't just be alright with it.

Still being young, Laylah could only sense the subtle emotions but she could feel Dean's sadness "Dean..."

"Yeah?" He asked picking up on the sudden saddened tone in her voice.

"Did my mum really die?" She had to ask, ever since hearing it...she needed to know the truth...

Clenching his jaw tightly together, Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened; taking a deep breathe he nodded "Yeah...was the last time I saw her" He confessed; not entirely sure he should be talking to her about this.

Feeling the tears gather in her eye, Laylah nodded "How?"

Dean glanced over and passed Laylah a confused look, seeing the tears his heart ached for the poor girl; she had no idea of her bloodline...who her uncles were and what actually happened back then "She er...she died saving me..." He had to spare her the gory and upsetting details of Lucifer plunging her mum's own blade into her chest...

Laylah nodded letting the tears glide down her cheek "You know I used to hear mum cry through the entire night, pretending I was asleep – I would listen, she would cry for someone...and I am guessing that someone was you"

Dean didn't deal with feeling vunerable well and he was literally fighting against the temptation to change the subject – to stop the hurt spreading across the whole of him...but it wasn't working – he couldn't just shut Laylah off...

Listening to his daughter, Dean's resentment and anger for Sarah was slowly disappearing; he was still unbelievably pissed at her recent revelation but if she was literally locked away – it must have tough for her.

Forcing a smile he looked over at Laylah "I'm still shocked, you knew nothing of it..."

Wiping the tear away with her hand, Laylah smiled in response "Mum is great at diverting my attention..."

"That she is..." Dean smirked angrily remembering the time in which she 'diverted' him so she could go and face Lucifer...alone - _"Where do we assume the toxin will be located?" Castiel asked. _

_Sarah paused as the memory of her premonition flashed through her mind; turning her head she looked over at Castiel_

"_Mephistopheles will want carnage – best place is central, closer to humanity..." Sarah lied_

Pulling him from his thoughts, Dean heard his radio being turned up – glancing to the side he caught Laylah bobbing her head to the music that was playing - at this point being Bob Seger – Rock and Roll never forgets...

"You like this?" Dean asked passing her a surprised look, no way was she about to admit she did...

Laylah smiled still bobbing her head to the guitar rift "Definitely...don't you? If there's any music I like – its classic rock, believe it not mum actually let me listen to this stuff up in Heaven..."

Instantly being brought out of the saddened atmosphere, Dean smiled and turned his attention back to the road...occasionally humming the lyrics whilst his daughter had learnt the chorus in seconds and was now singing alongside him...girl after his own heart...

* * *

In the moment of the warehouse doors closing behind them, both Sam and Sarah were greeted by Forcas who was waiting patiently on the other side for her to arrive; he was shorter than Sam and a lot thinner. His face like his entire spindly body was gaunt, creepy almost if either Sarah or Sam feared such a creature...but they didn't.

The room itself was huge, must larger than what they thought it would be; more than big enough to fit six Seraphim Angel wings. For a Fallen Angel, he too wasn't what they were expecting...his housekeeping alone surprising them, the room was decorated like a typical surgery room...it even smelt like one to; this only making Sam turn his nose up at it.

"Well, well if it isn't Sahariel and Sam Winchester, back from the dead..." His prideful voice said sarcastically.

"Forcas..." Sarah simply replied; she loathed the Fallen as much as she did Demons but she was here for one reason and one reason only. Having the procedure done before, Sarah knew the extent of what she was about to endure and just hoped that when he started cutting at her she would refrain from exploding him...Sam remained quiet at her side, this was Sarah's show – he was just there to watch and observe.

"When Castiel told me who my latest patient was to be...well you can imagine the surprise" Forcas smirked.

It took a lot alot not to look down at the being in front but Sarah just smiled; she could not afford to be turned away...even by this abomination that stood in front. From the way they were looking at him, Forcas could tell they weren't here to make small talk – just here to use the uncanny skill he had "Okay...let's get started shall we?" Turning he pointed at the seat that sat central within the large sized room "Sahariel, you sit and Winchester, back wall"

Nodding Sarah took a deep breath, moving forward she walked across the room and took a seat; just like she was asked. Leaning against the wall opposite her, Sam crossed his arms at his chest and watched Forcas assist in positioning Sarah. Standing at her side he advised that her back needed to be straight for the procedure, moving forward on the seat she leant her upper body forward so that her elbows leant on a padded surface just in front and spread her legs evenly apart so that her back was now completely stretched.

Watching every movement that was being made, Sam couldn't help but notice how flexible she seemed to be. Innocently he became lost in how her flexibility could come in handy in other ways...Sam literally had to reign himself in, he didn't feel guilty for thinking about her like that but somewhere inside, he knew Dean 'loved' her - it wouldn't be right...would it?

"Good, now it's time to connect those wings of yours..." Forcas smiled.

Feeling the fear and hesitation swarming her stomach, Sarah just rested her head down on her arm for the time being - in an attempt to try and calm her nerves. Sam however curiously watched Forcas over and over reach out and grab the air before slowly back stepping to the machines behind; the machines weren't anywhere near as technical and advanced as what Sam thought they would be for such a dire procedure – instead they just looked like a lazy man's way of stringing someone up...Occasionally he would lose grip on what Sam assumed was her wings and in an effort to secure them to the heavy duty chains successfully he would stumble and lose balance causing Sarah to flinch at the feeling of her wings being tugged. Attaching the final one, Forcas huffed "You're my first and last Seraphim..." He moaned wiping the sweat from his brow, never in all of his time doing this back door practice has he ever had such a problem...

Raising her head up off her arm, Sarah glanced behind to watch Forcas walk over to his portable surgical table and push it casually over to her bottom right wing; turning back her worried eyes found Sam's who remained calm and collected – watching him pass her a reassuring nod, Sarah smiled.

If anything Sam was more intrigued by the sight in front of him, these machines were tightly holding something in place but that something he couldn't see because he was human – only Angels had the pleasure of the seeing each other's wings.

"Alright Sahariel, I am ready to start on your lower wing...now you know this isn't going to be pleasant right?" Forcas asked looking over just to see her nod in agreement...this definitely wasn't going to be pleasant.

If hearing him shuffle his tools wasn't unnerving enough, Sarah refused to look back and watch what he was about to...

Sam however watched closely as Forcas picked up what looked like a large special pair of pliers from the table, moving them forward he closed them tight on something...to Sam this was incredible, he couldn't actually see what was happening but in a subtle way he could, narrowing his gaze he noticed a gap within the pliers ends...they were definitely clasping around something.

His attention was quickly pulled to Sarah who grimaced at feeling whatever it was be pulled, within seconds Forcas's grip tightened on the pliers as he started yanking backwards and forth...suppressing the scream, Sarah's grip on the padded rest tightened as she dropped her head to the ground – moaning through gritted teeth.

Looking between both Sarah and Forcas, Sam watched the Fallen Angel rip his arm roughly back causing Sarah to throw her head up and let one hell of a pain filled cry out, the tears instantly gathering. He never thought he'd see it but soon after blood started to drip from the invisible object that was suspended in the air to the white tiled ground below.

Sarah could never explain the agony she was feeling to Sam, if anything she could only try to improvise and put the humans in a similar position to what she was...she would tell them to imagine that an inch sized nail has been knocked through the tip and the bottom of each of their fingers, they cannot just be pulled upwards back out of the entry point because of the spines that open outwards once inserted...to get them out, they need to be ripped out – spines to...

Knowing she had six wings and a tag on either end, Sarah was about to endure the same pain, the same torment for eleven more times...feeling the sickness in her stomach, Sarah took a deep breath leaning her head against the rest. Feeling the pliers be tightened on the tag near the root, Sarah clenched her jaw so tight and literally dug her fingertips into the padding that her arms rested on...waiting for that moment...pulling the tag with so much force, Forcas eventually yanked it free from her wing but this time Sarah's cry reverberated across the room whilst the floor below them started to shake...

* * *

Pushing open the front door, Dean and Laylah walked in to be greeted by Bobby "Have fun?" He asked passing a teasing look in Dean's direction who just smiled sarcastically.

"On the way there and back..." Laylah replied, insinuating that she liked travelling to and from rather than actually shopping and having things bought for her "Where is mum?" She asked, instantly sensing her not in the house.

Bobby passed her a reassuring smile "She just popped out with Sam, she will be back soon..."

Dean looked over at him and passed him a questionable look, where the hell would she go with Sam? "Hey, why don't you go put your new stuff in your room...then I'm sure Bobby will need some help in the kitchen?"

Laylah smiled looking up at Bobby "Really, you would let me help?"

Bobby smiled in return "Of course, as long as you don't give us food poisoning..." He teased.

Smiling Laylah turned and walked up the stairs to her room, hearing the door open and close Dean turned and looked at Bobby; his facial expression serious "Where are they?"

Knowing how Dean would react, Bobby still refused to lie to him; huffing he looked at him "Sarah has gone to get the tags from her wings removed and Sam offered to go with her..."

Dean lifted his eyebrow suspiciously "Why would he go with her?"

Bobby shrugged "If I had a dollar for every time that boy did something that surprised me...well let's just say I wouldn't be living in this run down house..." He replied sarcastically.

Dean nodded "I thought Cas said she already had them de-tagged...coated or whatever?"

Bobby nodded in agreement "She did but being back in Heaven, I'm assuming they re-tagged her..."

Dean clenched his jaw tightly together, nodding he turned and walked into the lounge...he remembered Cas telling them how excruciatingly painful that was for her the last time she had it done, now she was having it done again...Dean couldn't help but feel the worry build in the pit of his stomach...

* * *

Hey guys!

Thank you sooo much for the reviews that you all have been giving me!

Each and every one of you are awesome for reading, reviewing and supporting me!

I'd love to know what you thought of this chapter so click the 'review' button and show me some FF luv! :D xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

If anything Sarah's cries were only getting louder and louder; Sam didn't understand how even an Angel at this point could go through so much torment. Still standing against the wall, Sam had to be honest the sight in front of him wasn't pleasant; even without a soul he could feel himself turning his nose up occasionally.

He had watched Forcas pull out a total of nine tags so far...amazingly blood covered different areas of the floor – to the human eye this was definitely an illusion because Sam wasn't able to see where the blood was coming from; all he could see was it spurt and drip to the ground depending on how hard the fallen Angel tugged. It wasn't a small amount of blood either...for a pair of Angel Wings they certainly were spewing; tiles that had become loosened by the tremors she was causing now had her blood seeping beneath them.

Give him his due Forcas wasn't quitting, the sweat clearly dripping from his forehead but he never stopped; just continued on with making her invisible – just the way she liked, the way she remembered...Sam's eyes found Sarah, leaning down against the rest she barely seemed to be holding on; but she was – she just couldn't hold herself up anymore...all of her remaining strength was now focusing on pulling her through the final three. Having any wing de-tagged was undeniably painful but to finish the procedure off, Forcas was now focusing on her top right wing; already he had pulled one and still needed to do the left but all Angels knew that their upper wings were the most sensitive – these were the ones that assisted them in successfully taking off of the ground, catching the air beneath them first so that they could balance – this making them lighter than her other four.

Her adrenaline still pumping hard within, Sarah's heart beat fast within her...even having nine done so far, she couldn't just get used to the feeling...she wished she was numb from having it done before but sadly she wasn't...if anything the pain was intensifying the closer he got to finishing the procedure.

Tightening the tool on the tag on her root, Forcas now knowing how much force to use; wrenched it out but by no fault of his own caught a blood line running through her wing with the tip of one of the stubborn spines. Sarah felt that, lifting her head slightly off the padded surface she let out an agonising cry – the floor now starting to shake more violently than before...

Pulling himself from the wall, Sam watched a worried look cover Forcas's face as he tried desperately to put pressure on the exit of the wound that was now shooting blood in all directions; lowering his eyes to Sarah he watched her try and bravely deal with what she was enduring but after what seemed like an hour the tears still streamed her cheeks...

Clenching his jaw angrily together Sam watched...he felt helpless – what could he do? What should he do?

_Sam watched as she closed her eyes - in the moment of them closing he could feel the overwhelming power radiate from her...the room instantly becoming coated in an insanely bright white light as the walls of the room started to shudder. Taking a few seconds for the light to disappear; Sam opened his eyes to find the room had returned to normal and the mysterious woman gone. Sitting upright, Sam took the time to analyse his body to feel his craving gone completely and his violent urges calmed to a halt...She had helped him... _Her distressing cries pulled him from a memory that he remembered from a very long time ago...She had helped him, she sacrificed everything, even herself for the two brothers...whether he could feel grateful or not, he knew that for certain.

Shaking the memory from his mind, Sam moved from the wall and walked over to where she was leaning, feeling pressure on her shoulder; Sarah's tearful eyes looked up to see Sam. She watched him extend his arm towards her, allowing her to grip onto him for some support...shaking from the adrenaline and pain she was feeling, Sarah wasn't in a position to turn the gesture down. Moving her arm out from under her, she rested her hand in his and she felt his grip tighten...

Glancing up and over, Sam watched Forcas now carefully grabbing something with a much smaller tool

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam had to ask.

Forcas looked up and passed him an infuriated look "I am trying to stop the blood from clotting..." Turning his attention back to the wound, he managed to snip some part of her wing away and smiled "There...How you doing Sahariel?"

Trying to focus her attention on finding support from Sam's grip, Sarah swore if she still didn't have two tags in her wing she would have obliterated him there and then for asking such a ridiculous question...

"Okay..." Forcas smiled nervously subtly sensing her anger for him growing "Last two, almost there!"

Taking a deep breath, Sarah tried to breathe through it – feeling him attach the pliers to the upper tag, Sarah couldn't help but tighten her grip on Sam's hand...in return he was gripping just as tight.

In that second Forcas ripped the tag from the tip of the wing, feeling the pain surge right through her; Sarah ground her teeth together feeling one of the spines get stuck on another one of the blood lines – being able to feel herself completely it was as if in slow motion she felt the blood line rip... "Ah! Sam!" Sarah cried suddenly starting to dry heave.

"Crap..." Forcas cursed seeing another blood line broken, dropping the tag to the ground he began using the other tools to try and stop the blood from gushing out and clotting.

Sam knew in that moment she had broke his hand...he felt the bones literally bend but he didn't care...Hearing a low but deep grumbling sound both Sam and Forcas paused to see the lights in the room start to flicker on and off as the walls like the floor started to shake...knowing she could bring the whole warehouse down any minute, Forcas cursed another time before hurrying to close the line.

He couldn't feel it but he could see how much pain she was in...Clenching his jaw together, Sam moved forward letting her rest her head against him – still holding her hand tight, he used the other arm to wrap around her and hold her tightly against him...right or wrong, feeling or no feeling - he assumed this was the best solution right now...

Turning his attention to Forcas who was now quickly tightening onto the final tag, Sam passed him an angered look watching him slowly move it backwards and forward "Fancy hurrying this up a bit?" Sam asked sarcastically. Forcas glared at him but Sam never moved his emotionless eyes...instead he just watched him attempt and complete the procedure...

* * *

Sitting on the sofa Dean glanced up at the clock on the opposite wall...it was getting late and they still weren't back. It wouldn't be so bad but Bobby said they left after Dean and Laylah did; tapping his hand impatiently down on the arm of the chair Dean just watched the hand on the clock tick round slowly...

Laylah however had been in the kitchen for well over an hour with Bobby, helping in cooking dinner for the four of them seems as Laylah ate and Sarah didn't...Occasionally throughout the afternoon he would go in to get another beer and see Laylah either stirring the concoction on the stove or cutting various vegetables to go in it...this was Bobby after all, double bacon cheeseburgers weren't exactly on the menu at his house...

In the moment of Dean huffing, the front door to Bobby's house burst open; knocking against the wall behind. Sitting up in the chair Dean's eyes widened to see Sam hurry through the hallway and into the lounge; supporting Sarah as they walked. Compared to earlier she looked pale...weakened by what she had done. Every step was hurting and Sarah couldn't help but curse and moan at the throbbing feeling she was now feeling – her grip on Sam's jacket tight, she was sure if he released the strong arm he was holding her up with she would just fall to the ground.

"Okay, almost there..." Sam said

Hearing the commotion from the kitchen, both Laylah and Bobby appeared in the doorway to see Sam guide her over to the arm chair that sat opposite where Dean was sitting upright. Nodding Sarah felt Sam lower into the chair, feeling her back touch the material she gritted her teeth tightly together.

Standing upright, Sam straightened his back out and took a deep breath, standing from the sofa Dean appeared behind his brother and pulled him back across the room "So, how did it go...oh and thanks for letting me know by the way!"

"Mum?" Laylah asked moving slowly towards the chair; Sarah couldn't lean back so for now she was sitting forward. Sensing the upset in Laylah's voice, Sarah raised her head and looked at her little girl; the tears clearly visible – if truth be told she couldn't handle seeing her mum in that much pain, which was obvious to every eye in the room.

Sarah passed her a sympathetic look and opened her arms to her "I am okay..." She said softly feeling Laylah wrap her arms around her, suppressing the need to curse at the sudden pressure – Sarah kept it in and just hugged her daughter.

From behind Dean watched the two of them over his brother's shoulder "Well?"

Sam sneered at his question and glanced behind "How d'u think it went?" He asked rhetorically turning his head back.

Dean nodded; that was a fair point – she wasn't exactly going to be ecstatic "So she's been de-tagged?"

Sam nodded "That and tormented..." He explained casually; seeing Dean raise his eye brow at him, knowing this was a sign for him to explain Sam huffed "There were some complications..."

No matter what he was feeling at the moment, nothing stopped Dean from glancing over worriedly at her "Complications?"

"Yeah the guy that did it, screwed up – severed two of the blood lines in her upper wings..." Sam explained seeing Dean for a second close his eyes, he hated hearing of her being hurt "Man you should have seen it, the amount of blood she lost from her wings alone...I mean all I could see was blood dropping from the air..."

Dean's eyes snapped open and he passed Sam an angered look "Yeah Sam, sounds freakin fascinating! " He retorted sarcastically before taking a deep breath, trying to calm his irritation "She gonna be okay?"

Sam nodded "She's gonna be fine Dean" He replied picking up on the concern in his brother's tone...glancing back both Sam and Dean looked at her – she was now explaining not only to Laylah but Bobby to who remained concerned for her wellbeing "She's still the fighter we used to know...you used to know..." Sam corrected, with that he side stepped away and headed for the lounge door...

"Sam!" Dean called instantly halting him in his step; he turned and looked at his older brother "Thanks..."

Sam smirked "Don't mention it...still family right?"

Dean watched him turn and head out into the hallway, taking a deep breath he pulled his attention back to Sarah...the fighter he used to know – he never even doubted that.

* * *

Sometimes being an Angel wasn't without its perks, already Sarah could feel herself healing from the procedure; leaning her whole body up against the side of the chair – she used her arm to rest her head on. She hadn't moved since her and Sam got back, the throbbing wasn't entirely gone; just subsided. Turning her head she looked up at the clock behind her, it was well past midnight and Sam still wasn't back from the 'drink' he needed...Even without a soul she was grateful for the way in which he supported her through it, who knew he actually had the ability within him?

Hearing footsteps quietly walk down the stairs and across the hall, Sarah looked round to see Dean walk in to the lounge; for the first time since she had returned he neither looked angry or confused...

"Laylah's finally settled..." Dean said positioning himself on the sofa opposite.

Sarah passed him a appreciative smile "Thank you...How is she?"

"Worried about you but other than that fine" Dean replied; stealthily taking the time to look at her...like really look at her – even in the dim light of the den she was still so beautiful...that smile of hers was the first thing he noticed – he hadn't given her a reason to smile since getting back but seeing even a glimpse pulled on his heartstrings; he remembered it well...

Sarah nodded "It is amazing what a mother would put herself through for her child..." She tried to joke but remembered that things between them were still undeniably awkward. Even after a day or so of being back in his life, she still couldn't sense or even determine what Dean may or may not be feeling about the whole situation right now; he was holding it very tightly to himself making it extremely difficult for Sarah to read and sense him like she used to.

Dean smirked and looked at the ground "It's amazing what you do, period." Dean couldn't believe how easy it was to fall back to what he used to feel being around her when his guard wasn't up...lifting his eyes; his gaze met hers who appeared to be confused by his compliment "Look, I'm sor..." He started but was cut off by her lifting her hand in the air.

"Dean...can we not? I get it, I do" Truth be told, his words hurt her and for the time being she'd rather not remember that conversation in too much detail.

Dean nodded; pleased that he didn't have to step in to that uncomfortable area of vulnerability. His eyes remained on her, he watched her move round but this only resulted in her cursing "How you doing?"

Sarah just smiled, gently resting her back against the material; he knew as much as she how stupid of a question that was.

Dean smirked "Yeah I'm an idiot..." He joked seeing that smile of hers widen; he wasn't just an idiot for asking her that but also for how he treated her the day before – in way some way, this was him attempting to subtly make amends.

"How was shopping?" Sarah asked curiously; she had been wondering all day how it had gone.

Dean raised his eyebrow "Well I'm broke but yeah, it was...it was good" And that wasn't a lie, putting shopping aside; spending time with Laylah wasn't as daunting as he thought it would be.

Sarah nodded "Thanks again for taking her..."

Dean nodded "Don't mention it, it was insightful shall we say..." Feeling the silence fall between them, Dean couldn't help but smirk...never had things been so tense between them – occasionally she would look up at him but then look away and vice versa...Dean just didn't know how to feel or act right now "Can I ask ya something?"

Sarah looked up at him and nodded hesitantly; just like old times except this time things were much more complicated.

"Why doesn't Laylah know you two were locked away, surely she would have realised?"

Remembering their last argument, Sarah was a little uncertain in replying but she owed him answers and trying to dodge them brought nothing but more drama that both of them didn't need right now "Dean, Laylah did not know about being locked away because I tried my hardest to give her a good life...I had been experiencing the downside to being imprisoned for ten years and that is not including the time carrying her, knowing I could do nothing – telling her and seeing the light disappear surely would have killed me..." Her eyes dropped to the ground, she could remember the best part of being locked away feeling that light and happiness gone within her...

Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Dean nodded "So it wasn't just grey bars and striped pyjamas then?" He attempted to joke.

Always trying to make a sad atmosphere lighter, one of the reasons why Sarah still loved him – it was nice to see him acting a little like he used to with her, she couldn't describe how much she missed it.

Shaking her head, Sarah smiled "No, it was not just grey bars and striped pyjamas..."

"So what was it like?" Dean asked; surprised that he was even intrigued by where she had been for the past year and a bit.

Even Sarah was confused, she couldn't help but pass him a questioning look "My prison was like Earth...we had a house, we had clothes, we had changes in the weather, we had it all..." Sarah replied; the tone in her voice unenthusiastic.

Dean nodded "Sounds...nice"

Sarah lifted her eyes and passed him a defensive look "Trust me Dean it was not, without you..." She started but paused; her heart beginning to ache from the memories...with her head bowed he couldn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"Dean?" Sarah's voice suddenly very serious as she lifted her head and looked at him "The reason that the Angel you fought the other night will return is because he was assigned to be Laylah's warden...her breaking out means his job is to find her and I quote my father 'destroy her'..."

Dean clenched his jaw listening to her, honesty was a cruel thing but at least she was opening up to him; no way was he about to let that happen to 'his' daughter "Not that I want to know the answer, but what about you?"

Sarah smiled, obviously saddened and angered by the whole situation "The warden assigned to me will follow suit, finding me will be harder without the tags on my wings but he will find me...sooner or later"

Shaking his head Dean looked to the side – now he wanted to gank her father more than anything...he couldn't believe that after surprisingly getting her back after all this time, her head was officially back on the chopping board...but this time, she wasn't going to divert him, this time she wasn't going to go all lone ranger again, this time he 'will' save her – even through all of the anger, disappointment and conflicting emotions, Dean knew he'd made that promise to himself the moment she had appeared back in his life...he **will **save her.

"Everything's gonna be alright..." Dean simply said catching her eyes with his "We'll figure something out..."

Sarah nodded seeing a slight hint of him wanting to protect her like he used to...feeling the tension between them grow, Sarah decided that some distance to think might be a good idea, especially when they weren't at each other's throats...

"I think I am going to go and sit with Laylah for a while..." Sarah said softly, using the arm on the chair for support; Sarah began pulling herself up off the chair.

Straightening herself up she cringed, Dean already on his feet from seeing her waver; hurried over and stood in front ready to support her. Standing completely straight, Sarah felt an almighty painful throb surge right through her making her head spin instantly "Dean..." She whispered; falling forward he caught her...needing to balance herself, she rested her head gently against his chest; closing her eyes - Sarah could smell his aftershave; that scent of his that she could never forget. She could hear his heart beating so fast with her being leant against him and feel his muscles tightening beneath her fingertips that gripped onto his lower stomach for support.

Explaining how much she missed and yearned for him was impossible, leaning against him Sarah knew it was going to take some will power to pull herself from him; at the end of the day she didn't leave and stay away because she wanted to...

Dean however remained still, his arms holding her gently to him; his own mind spinning from what was happening...just like it used to, he could feel her senses emitting through to him, this alone causing his heart to race. Pulling his head back slightly he glanced down at her, having her this close to him after all this time was driving him insane...he couldn't just be doing this after everything but he wanted to...so what was the problem? Lifting his head he looked in the direction of the kitchen, closing his eyes he tried to calm his heart beat "Come on, I'll help you..." He offered wrapping his arm around her waist - he turned them and carefully guided her up the stairs.

* * *

Quietly Dean pushed open the bedroom door and helped Sarah across the room; always making sure that they wouldn't wake Laylah from the deep sleep she had fallen in to. The girl could sleep; she went off as quickly as he did...

Approaching the chair, Dean gently rested Sarah into it hearing her moan almost silently through gritted teeth feeling her back touch the material behind her...surprisingly to her, she felt him tighten his hold on her. Releasing his grip on her Dean straightened himself up and through the dim light of the bedroom watched her mime the words 'Thank you'

He nodded and couldn't help but smile – he wasn't going to deny it felt good to hold her after all this time.

_Pulling away, Sarah smiled as she looked up at him. Dean's eyes remained locked with hers as he watched her lean up and kiss him again – this time softer than before. _

_Feeling her step back from his embrace, Dean smirked "Yeah, I'll miss you to..."_

_Sarah smiled "I love you Dean"_

_Not giving him a chance to respond, Sarah instantly disappeared from his sight. _

Losing himself in yet another memory of her, Dean didn't realise that subconsciously he was still touching her – noticing her pass him a surprised look, he glanced down and realised his hand still rested down against her arm...even with so much tension between them, for that minute he couldn't let her go or walk away from her. His body remained still at her side but he looked deeply down into her eyes that sparkled perfectly in the light whilst he glided his fingertip along her arm, instantly feeling the goosebumps on her skin and his own excitement and desire for her consuming him...

Sarah remained still, she didn't want to confuse him in anyway but unlike earlier she could now sense his conflicting emotions...no matter how gentle, his touch was overwhelming; her stomach twisted up inside watching him slowly start to lean down in her direction, that same look he used to give her but something halted him because he suddenly paused and pulled back. Sarah couldn't blame him, they weren't just going to be able to jump right back in to what they used to be and she understood that – more than that no matter how much hurt it caused her, she wasn't the only woman in his life...

Passing her an awkward smile he finally managed to pull his arm away and step back from her...feeling her confused and disappointed eyes looking at him, Dean huffed under his breath – almost angered by his own actions; turning he walked across and out of the room closing the door quietly behind him.

* * *

Hey guys, so sorry about the wait – had some stuff going on but I've finally updated! Woohoo =)

Thank you sooo much for the reviews and reading this, you guys are awesome!

I've also started a new story for the film Death Sentence, if your fans of the film or Garrett Hedlund you may feel like checking it out at some point...up to you! So back to business what did you guys think? Please hit that review button and let me know, even if you say yeah I like it! LOL show me some FF luv =)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Yeah alright, I guess I owe you that drink now...thanks Rufus" Bobby said hanging up the phone, placing it down on the desk he turned his attention to Sam and Dean who sat opposite; all morning he had been chasing leads on one of their possible Alpha's and finally he had managed to catch a break "So looks like your Puca has moved on to cause chaos in Wyoming, two local girl's – young; both died from sudden panic attacks..." Bobby explained.

Dean huffed; they couldn't just leave this son of a bitch out in the open but the last thing he wanted was to leave both Laylah and Sarah here unprotected – especially finding out about their so called 'wardens' being on the war path.

"What?" Sam asked hearing his brother's obvious excitement for the hunt.

Dean looked over at him; he wasn't about to explain why he thought leaving was a bad idea instead he shrugged it off "Nothing, so when do we leave?"

"As soon as you tell us what's bothering you..." Bobby interrupted looking up at him; he wasn't an idiot and could read Dean better than what he thought.

Dean rolled his eyes and smirked at him "What? I'm fine...now can we stop with the chick flick moments?"

"It's Sarah isn't it?" Sam said from the side, watching Dean turn and look at him "You're worried about leaving her – worried about the Angels and Demons that want them?" He asked casually; he could see right through his tough facade – especially after Dean filling them in earlier that morning about who the Angel that attacked him was.

"Like I said I'm fine" Dean retorted through gritted teeth; yes he was worried but what good would it do explaining that? They were doing this hunt no matter what because Sam was going to get his soul back.

"They'll be fine Dean" Bobby said catching Dean's attention "Sarah's had her wings detagged now so she can't be located..." He explained but still saw the unconvinced look on the older brother's face "Are you forgetting that she is in fact an Angel, if anything were to happen...you really think us three combined would be able to match her strength?"

Dean smirked "Doubt it..."

"Speak for yourselves" Sam attempted to joke lifting his bandaged hand in the air; if anything he was happy that he gave her his left hand for support – he was going to need his right hand in order to hunt this 'Puca' down.

Dean sneered "Yeah good going matching her strength..." He replied sarcastically; standing from the chair.

"Besides Dean if we don't do this hunt and give Crowley what he wants, he'll be coming here and you're so called plan of protecting her will go out the window..." Sam simply said.

Dean nodded in agreement; Sam was undoubtedly right – to keep Crowley away and get them one step closer to getting his younger brother's soul, they needed to do this job – now or never.

* * *

Quietly Sarah walked down the stairs, hearing voices coming from the lounge; she didn't hear much of their conversation but caught the final bit of them shagging ass to Wyoming as soon as they were ready. Hearing movement she walked in to the room and paused seeing them each of them turn and acknowledge her presence.

"Morning, someone's looking better!" Bobby said passing her a welcoming smile "I was just bout to put some breakfast on; you think Laylah would be up for that?"

Sarah smiled and nodded "From the way she's moaning this morning; I would say so..." She looked over at Sam who just nodded; she felt for him and missed the man she used to know but like her - he sacrificed himself and she wasn't about to look at him like he was an outsider. He was there for her and she still would be there for him.

Her attention was then pulled to Dean who was pulling his jacket round him; flicking his collar up he looked at her – both undeniably feeling awkward about what happened the night before.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked stepping forward; Sam and Bobby never wanting to be in the way quickly made themselves disappear – Sam went to grab his duffel from upstairs whilst Bobby made his way into the kitchen.

Sarah nodded "Better than before, will not be going for a test drive anytime soon but I am healing"

Dean felt the corner of his lips rise; she hadn't lost that unique sense of humour of hers "That's good, maybe you'll still be here when I get back?" He asked and she could sense the hope in his tone.

Sarah smiled "Maybe I will...without prying in to your business, where are you going?"

Dean smirked "Without prying? We just err need to do a hunt...it is my job after all" Dean replied; he wasn't sure confessing that he was working for a demon of all things was such a good idea at the moment.

Sarah nodded; like him with her she could sense he was being dishonest and she couldn't help but assume they were going to do a job for the demon Crowley that Sam said they were working for "What kind of hunt?" She asked inquisitively; she was curious but also still finding it hard to believe that Dean of all people would work for a demon.

Dean passed her a querying look "Thought you weren't prying?"

"I am just asking Dean..." Sarah took a deep breath "Just be careful..."

Dean smiled "Always" Feeling like a hypocrite for telling her not to lie to him; Dean had to try and believe that he was doing the right thing in order to protect her from Crowley and to get Sam back once and for all.

Their eyes remained locked on each other; just like they were the night before. Dean knew he confused her by his actions but as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just let himself go with her; if anything he was scared – not that he would ever admit that to anything or anyone but getting close to her only to lose her – he couldn't do that again...

"Morning!" Laylah's light and bubbly voice appeared from behind them snapping them out of their own thoughts; in the moment of Sarah turning her head – Laylah was already at her mum's side, hugging her. Smiling Sarah wrapped her arm around her and squeezed gently "Morning sweetheart, Bobby's making breakfast if you want some?"

Laylah raised her eyebrow and looked up at her "Do you even have to ask?"

Dean smirked watching them; still amazed that the cute little girl that stood in front was in fact his...more than anything that was going to take some time to properly settle – not only because he had a daughter but because she was twelve and aged faster than Ben had in a year but that didn't mean he wasn't beginning to become accustomed to her big dimples when she smiled, the way in which she rolled her eyes like him when she was irritated and the way in which her eyes just like her mum's sparkled in any light that hit them.

Pulling back from her mum's embrace, Laylah looked up and smiled at Dean "Hi..." Even after their little talk on the way back from the mall, it was going to take some time in knowing how to act around him...

Dean smiled in return "Good thing you're hungry, I hear a full breakfast is on the menu" He watched her eyes instantly light up at what he just said and couldn't help but feel that smile on his face widening.

"Awesome!" Is all Laylah said before turning and hurrying into the kitchen; from in the lounge they could hear Bobby greet and start talking with her.

Turning her head back to Dean, Sarah smiled "Awesome? She has been with you what, a day?"

"What can I say? I have an effect on people..." Dean joked seeing that smile of hers start to fade; he knew his actions had an effect on her last night "Look, about last night...I just..." He tried to explain but once again was interrupted.

"Do not worry about it, I understand..." She replied watching him pass her a confused look "I would never expect or want you to make the life you have more complicated..."

Dean was stumped. What did she mean? How could she make it more complicated than it already was? More than that what was with cutting him off all the time? She was getting better than him at blocking subjects...

"Dean..." Sam's voice came from the hallway.

Dean turned to see Sam all set to go; bags and everything. He didn't want to say goodbye, in fact he didn't see those words coming out of his mouth but this hunt had to be done – he just hoped she would be there when he returned. Turning back to Sarah she just smiled at him "Be careful..." Is all she said...still he was trying to work out what she meant before– knowing what Sarah used to be like in the time he knew her; she didn't normally get straight to the point in the hope of not coming across rude so she would rephrase in a way that wasn't 'offensive' – like now this was confusing him.

Nodding and passing her one final smile, Dean turned and walked out into the lounge; grabbing the bags Sarah watched both him and Sam head out of the front door – closing it behind them.

* * *

Later that afternoon - Standing at the kitchen counter, Sarah just gazed out into the day; for once it was beautiful. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in sight, hearing footsteps behind her; Sarah turned to see Bobby walk in and take a seat at the table.

"Laylah still got her nose in the human version of the Angel encyclopaedia?" Sarah asked sarcastically, man wasn't wrong about some of their assumptions but in most cases they wrote anything but the real truth. By no fault of their own Sarah couldn't help but resent them for the ways in which they described and documented her family's life without having no real or solid proof that the things they wrote about even happened.

Bobby nodded "That and the one I have on Earth..."

Sarah nodded turning her body so that she could face him "I sense you have questions..."

"I do, that goes without saying but you answer them when and if you're ready"

Sarah smiled, he always was the patient and understanding one of the family; moving from the counter she walked over to the table and took a seat opposite "What is on your mind Bobby?"

Bobby huffed and relaxed back into the wooden chair "Are you and Laylah safe here?"

Sarah nodded "We are now, I put a barrier up the night I asked...it will stop any Angel from crossing in to the estate..."

Bobby nodded; relieved that his house wasn't about to be bombarded any minute now "So how you doing, like really? Being back here with Dean?" She asked what was on his mind and he wasn't going to deny that he wasn't concerned for the girl and her daughter – he remembered all that she did for the boys; feeling like their surrogate father he appreciated her for that more than she would ever know.

Sarah shuffled in her seat and felt her eyes drop to the table "It is difficult, this whole thing is difficult...locked away my love for Dean never altered, seeing him after all this time..." She started feeling the lump in her throat, lifting her eyes she watched Bobby pass her a sympathetic look "I never thought I would see him again Bobby..."

Bobby nodded as he listened to her "I'm still surprised that you even survived that encounter with Lucifer? Sam said something bout Gabriel and Raphael making a surprise visit?"

_In the moment of the blade piercing through her, Sarah took a deep and painful breath but to her surprise didn't feel the tip of her blade. Opening her eyes in that moment she shockingly watched as Gabriel and Raphael had suddenly appeared to the side of Lucifer; Raphael grabbing the tip before it could hurt her a second time. _

_Both Lucifer and Sarah turned their heads in complete surprise at their brothers, more so Sarah being that she wouldn't have expected them to show in a million years. _

"_Nothing more important that family, well our family..." Gabriel said angrily grabbing Lucifer and throwing him across the estate and away from her; watching him collide against the ground. _Losing herself in a time she wished she could forget, Sarah nodded "I did not survive Bobby, I did in fact die but in the process of passing over...well, I am sure Dean filled you in about my father and purgatory?"

Bobby nodded "Yeah he told me...but what I don't get is how Gabriel and Raphael could've known?"

_Sitting on the back step of her 'prison', Sarah looked out across that lake that ran through the garden; looking up at the sky, she knew that Laylah would be getting home from school soon. School up in Heaven wasn't like School on Earth but it was similar – moulding their children into what they were fated to be. Unlike her mother who was a protector – a fighter, Laylah __**was**__ to become a watcher and seems as they were trapped in Araboth for their entire existence she was to watch and be responsible for the night; this giving her the ability to hear whispers behind the sounds that are hiding them. _

"_Well, well...look who it is" A familiar voice came from behind. _

_Swiping her head round, Sarah saw Gabriel standing just to the side of the house "Gabriel, what are you doing here?"_

"_How rude do you think I am sister? I'm going to come and see you no matter how angry it makes daddy because let's face it I don't care for him like I do you..." Moving forward he walked over to her "How you doing? I heard the birth went as smoothly as it could and Laylah's already making progress in her growth..."_

_Sarah nodded, standing from the step "She is doing well, given the circumstances..."_

_Gabriel smirked "I still can't believe she's half of that yahoo" He joked but quickly quietened down seeing the anger that suddenly appeared in her eyes "Sorry...but we're not exactly in each other's good books"_

"_Why are you here brother?" Sarah asked being able to sense when her brother was being truthful or not; a lot firmer than before – the hurt still fresh from living without 'him'._

_Gabriel huffed and looked at her "Still able to see right through me huh? I came to tell you, you were right – I don't know how but you were..."_

_Sarah crossed her arms at her chest and passed him a confused look "About what?"_

"_About the brother's needing my help..." Gabriel started to explain watching her lower her arms and take a step closer – the concern clear on her face "They've somehow managed to stupidly get themselves kidnapped by Gods..." _

"_Gods? What Gods?"_

"_Erm you know the likes of __Baldur, Ganesh…Kali…" Gabriel replied. _

_Sarah huffed dragging her hand down her face "Why would they want Sam and De…" Sarah started when she clenched her jaw in anger "They're going to use them like chess pieces…Please tell me you are going to get them out of there?"_

_Gabriel smiled "I do recall you asking me to, this is me keeping that promise"_

_Sarah nodded "Get them out of their brother, if Lucifer hears about this – he will turn each of them Gods to ash and have Sam and Dean right where he wants them…" The worry clear in her voice, if only she could get to them and help like she used to be able to…_

"_I will do what I can sister…would you like me to, you know tell Dean anything?"_

"_What? No! You cannot say anything about me being here or about Laylah – as far as the Winchester brothers know I died months ago and are still dead…" Her eyes glaring at her brother; she knew what he was like when it came to messing with Sam and Dean – the worst thing he could do was make a joke about her being alive. _

_Lifting his hands in defeat, Gabriel nodded "Okay, Okay I won't – relax sister, it's going to be fine!"_

_Pulling her eyebrows together, Sarah passed him a querying look "How are you even going to intercept the Gods? Last time I checked they do not particularly like you Archangels?"_

"_Ouch your part of the family to you know? And do not worry; just like the virus I have my back door…" He tried to joke. _

"_Maybe but I am a Seraphim remember…just be careful brother"_

_Gabriel smiled "Always am sister…" Nodding, he was about to turn in his step when she halted him…_

"_Brother…how did you know what was going to happen to me?" Ever since that moment of him and Raphael appearing, she had wanted to ask and it was now or never. She couldn't be sure if she would be seeing her brother again._

_Smirking Gabriel winked at her "Please you think you're the only one who can see the future, you're special sister but you're not that special…besides I wasn't about to just let you die…" With that he was gone from her sight…_

Pulling herself from the memory she had slipped in to but also explained to Bobby; she noticed him still listening to her intently; surprisingly he was just happy to finally hear her side of it.

"I never heard from Gabriel again, all I got a few months after was the announcement that Lucifer had succeeded in killing my brother..." Feeling the emotion of losing her brother, Sarah felt the tear run from her eye.

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Bobby simply replied; extending his arm across the table he rested his hand on hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze "Things one way or another will work themselves out..."

Hearing familiar footsteps approaching the kitchen, Sarah quickly pulled herself back to compose herself; both she and Bobby turned their heads to watch Laylah walk into the room and slump down in the chair next to them.

"Something wrong?" Sarah asked passing her daughter a querying look.

Laylah huffed "Without sounding too rude, I am going stir crazy just being cooped up here...tell me again why we cannot just go out without planning?"

"Simply - because you are being hunted for sweetie, it isn't safe for such a young girl to be wandering around out there; especially a young girl who has a demon on her tail..." Bobby interrupted knowing that Laylah knew nothing of being 'imprisoned' in Heaven alongside her mother; all she remembered of that place was that she used to call it home.

Laylah looked over at him and passed him a surprised look; stunned by his honesty and bluntness towards her. Turning her head she glanced over at Sarah "Would you...either of you..." She corrected sarcastically "Have any objections if I were to take a walk around the estate then at least?"

Bobby and Sarah shared a look before Sarah smiled "Sure but I am coming with..."

"Mum, I am twelve years old – I can walk by myself..." Laylah debated watching her mum stand from the chair; obviously not taking 'I will be fine' for an answer.

"And I am..." Sarah started when she paused "Well you do not want to know how old I am but there's plenty of time to make mistakes in that time period – trust me..."

Laylah rolled her eyes "Fine, let me just go grab my jacket..." Huffing she stood from the chair and walked out of the room

Bobby looked up and smirked "Good job..."

"I try...you will find she has one hell of a stubborn streaking running through her..."

"Just like her father..." Bobby couldn't stop himself from blurting that out; an apologetic expression instantly appearing on his face.

Sarah smiled "Just like her father..."

* * *

Opening the door of the Impala, Dean climbed out and looked at the bar across the street. Following his brother's lead, Sam climbed out of the passenger side; closing the door behind him. They had arrived in town earlier that morning and still were following the sloppy trail this so called 'Alpha' Puca was leaving. Assuming this Puca would be a challenge from the way in which Crowley, Bobby and Rufus were all describing it – they couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

Believing this was about to be a two day job as usual, Sam and Dean were confident that they would be back at Bobby's by morning seems as through extensive research they ended up here, at this bar.

After observing the two girl's bodies at the local morgue that morning, the brother's had quickly moved on to interview the parents of the last girl that died; pretending to be feds was as easy as ABC for the brothers and after faking their identities for their entire life they were well trained in picking out the most important information.

Obviously and understandably the parents were deep in mourning but that didn't stop them from telling Sam and Dean all about their 'little star' whose dreams were to get out of this small town and become part of the Hollywood scene. Subtly prying their way through the girl's life, they found out that the two girls were connected to one another – in fact they had been best friends since school and worked at the same bar; both being waitresses. This information leading the brother's to believe that the Puca was currently luring young excitable girls from this bar they were now walking towards – from the outside it didn't look like much but as the brother's grew closer to it, they could tell it wasn't your average bar.

Two bouncers on either side of the door; keeping a watchful eye over the long line of men that waited eagerly outside – the brother's presumed the girl's didn't detail the fact they were waitressing at a strip club – to a Puca who is attracted to prey who thrives on excitement...this place would be a perfect hunting ground.

Approaching the doorman who stood just in front of the bouncers, allowing a few people in at a time after checking each and every one of their credentials; they stopped and waited to be acknowledged – no way were they queuing, for one it wasn't the Winchester way and two they didn't have the time.

Sensing someone at his side, the doorman turned and looked at the two suited men next to him – about to tell them to go to the back of the que; he paused seeing them pull out their FBI badges and show them to him.

Looking them over, the doorman nodded; hoping that not too many of his regulars would see the feds here – they were a warning sign for bad business after all "You here on business?" The doorman asked.

"Actually no, we just finished work and heard this is the club to come to, so here we are!" Sam lied.

Dean just looked over at his brother; he couldn't deny that he didn't have a much better poker face than before...who in the hell in their right mind wasn't going to believe that?

"Well if you were anyone else I'd tell you to get to the back of the queue but seems as your feds, come on in and enjoy…" The door man smiled; motioning for the bouncers to open the doors.

Smiling in return, both Sam and Dean nodded; stepping forward they walked in to the club. In the moment of them entering the club it was as if the brothers had walked into a solid wall of noise, the music tore through the walls as the deep bass shook the floor beneath their feet.

Moving further in, the room was like any other shady backdoor club they had been in; unbelievably smoky, dim lights and the echoing sounds of the men praising and cheering the 'so close to being naked' girls that danced on the numerous table tops and stages that were dotted suitably around the room.

Stopping at a reasonably placed table, Sam turned and looked over at Dean "So what's the plan?" Sam shouted; his voice trying to match the loudness of the music so his brother could hear him.

Dean never turned; instead his eyes searched the bar for any possible suspects "Just keep your eyes peeled, this son of a bitch will want to get his jollies off again!"

Sam nodded, taking a seat on the stall that was situated behind the table – his eyes to scanning the bar.

"Hey boys, get you anything?" A voice suddenly asked from the side.

Turning their heads both Sam and Dean smirked at the sight in front of them, a blonde woman obviously a waitress; no taller than five foot six – wore nothing but a pair of tight fitting black hot pants and a matching cleavage hugging corset.

"You'll do just nicely..." Sam's voice suddenly said.

Raising his eyebrow, Dean turned and looked at him; rolling his eyes he turned back and smiled at the waitress who was waiting patiently for their order whilst clearly checking Dean out "Two beers..."

"Coming right up handsome, the name's Jodie by the way...if you're wondering" Dean noticed her slyly wink at him before turning to go and prepare their order.

"Dude if you don't hit that, I so am!" Sam said; his eyes still watching her perfectly defined ass walk away from them.

Turning his head Dean passed an angered look in his brother's direction "Are you that high strung that you've suddenly forgotten we're on a case...a case that puts us one step closer to saving your ass!"

Sam pulled his eyebrows together; obviously unhappy at his older brother's lack of freedom and fun...

Feeling something brush up against the material of his suit jacket, Dean turned to see 'Jodie' at his side, balancing their drinks on a tray one handed.

"As you can tell I'm great at multi-tasking..." Jodie smirked grabbing the beers with her free hand; leaning forward she placed them on the table purposely rubbing up against Dean's front.

Dean wasn't going to lie...she was in perfect proportion and even if he still looked and flirted with a pretty girl, times have changed with so much happening in between that he no longer was the guy that just slept with anybody.

Dean smirked at her "Thanks for the beer..."

Jodie pouted at his lack of interest in her but smiled politely "Holler if you need anything else sweet cheeks..."

Dean just nodded; hoping that she would move her fit ass away from him so both he and Sam could concentrate on what they actually came here to do...

* * *

Hey guys! So I have been a busy girl lately hence why I am updating on a weekly basis! I'm soon going to be working on a big project so I will updating but I am not sure when – just don't give up on me, I love this story and will keep it going for my loyal readers and reviewers!

Okay, so thank you for reading and reviewing – as always appreciate it! What did you guys think? This is more of 2 part hunt so it will continue in the next chapter! I'd really love to know what you think so please hit that review button and let me know!

I'll send you some virtual pie ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Hey guys, I am so sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I've been so ill lately; I haven't had a chance to put my mind in gear! So here it is: I hope you enjoy! =)

**Chapter 12**

"Mum where are we going? We have been walking for ages!" Laylah moaned whilst following her mum along the never ending trail that lay within the darkened woodland.

Sarah smiled "You wanted to get out and you are out, besides we are almost there..."

"We are almost where?" Stepping through an opening in the bushes, Laylah paused at her mother's side; she never thought she'd see such a sight on an estate like Bobby's.

Sarah however knew right where she was as her eyes looked across the lake in front of her; stepping forward both Laylah and Sarah walked towards the wooden bridge that was situated above the water. _The sound of the bottoms of her shoes walking across the old wooden bridge echoed across the empty estate as she moved further and further onto the bridge. Pausing she leant herself against the wooden rail and looked out across the lake; the sight was truly beautiful _The sight was still undeniably beautiful; leaning forward Sarah rested against the rail...trailing her fingertips along the wood she smiled.

"Wow, who knew Bobby had this hidden away...it's beautiful" Laylah smiled; leaning next to Sarah she glanced over the rail and watched the numerous fish below swim in all different directions "You've been here before?"

Sarah looked down at her daughter to see that inquisitive look in her eyes, she smiled falling into another memory that she held so close to her heart _Listening to his footsteps grow closer to her; Sarah couldn't help but feel the corners of her lips rise "I was wondering if you would find me..."_

_Dean smirked instantly realising without her sense of guidance; he wouldn't have "Well I wouldn't have if it wasn't for my own personal Angelic sat nav..." _

"_I sensed you needed the assistance" Sarah responded coyly feeling Dean lean himself next to her; turning her head she looked up to find him standing inches from her with his back leant against the wooden rail. _

"_Hey I'm not complaining; there's no doubt about it...I so woulda got my ass lost" Dean joked as he watched a smile appear on her beautiful face "But if it meant finding you, I woulda searched all night..."_

"With Dean?" Laylah asked; after finding out that he was her dad – of course she was interested, of course she had questions but she also even being twelve was wise enough to know not too push the boundaries of this subject.

Sarah nodded turning her head back to the lake in front "Ask what you want to ask Laylah..." Sarah could sense the questions her daughter had; being her mother she could pick up on what she was emitting so strongly.

Laylah took a deep breath and looked at the lake rather than up at her mum "Why Dean mum? Why a human and not an Angel like you?"

It was coming and Sarah was waiting for it, keeping her eyes fixed on the lake; she scanned the sights in front of her "Laylah with the age you are you will not understand such feelings until you are older but Dean and I, we had an extrodinary connection even before I first met him..." Sarah paused; her mind quickly shunting her back to the time that she lay on Dean's torture table in hell, shaking her head she glanced down at her little girl "I was destined to find him, destined to help him...I never thought I would fall so deeply in love with him..."

Laylah nodded "But you did? And you left him?" At her side Laylah felt her mum stiffen at even the notion of leaving him "Because you died?"

Her eyes never leaving her daughters, Sarah could feel the tears gathering; passing her a sympathetic look she knelt down and wrapped her arms around Laylah who to had tears forming "Yes sweetheart..." Is all she could say; she couldn't lie anymore but she wasn't about to reveal her daughters family history...that would stay buried with her brother's.

"But we were up in Heaven, why didn't we come down sooner; why didn't you let me meet him sooner?"

Sarah pulled back and stroked her hand down the side of Laylah's face "Because we could not, even if we could have – coming down to Earth was not an option for us..."

Laylah pulled back slightly and passed her mum a confused look "Now I'm really not understanding, I came down just fine"

Sarah nodded "That you did but Laylah where we were, we were not supposed to leave..."

"Why? I don't understand..."

"Because the Heaven we lived in was our prison, more so mine..." Sarah finally confessed seeing her daughter's confusion only build from her response "My father put me there, locked away for Eternity..."

"But why?"

"For things that I did and he did not like – Araboth was my prison Laylah and because I was carrying you, it ended up being your prison to and for that I am sorry..."

Laylah looked down at the ground; her whole life she thought she never had a father...but at least she had a home that she could call safe. In the time of her coming down to Earth, her whole life had been pulled out from under her and apart from her mum she could no longer name anything in her life that was constant.

"The things you did, they were for Dean?" Laylah asked lifting her head to meet her mum's gaze.

Sarah nodded; truth be told – all what she had ever done on Earth was for Dean...

* * *

Still sitting at the table, Dean was now sitting beside his brother; standing got tedious right after an hour passing. Unlike his robot of a brother, Dean was beginning to feel tired and the amount of alcohol within his system wasn't helping either. Glancing down he opened his jacket and pulled out his phone, tapping the button he huffed; they had been sitting in the same spot for just over three hours and now looking constantly at the same women was anything but exciting.

"You know this could be a complete bust Dean?" Sam said taking another casual sip of his seventh beer.

Out the corner of his eye, Dean caught a more sophisticated dressed woman walk casually across the floor of the bar and couldn't help but slip into a memory or even a hallucination after all the beer he had been drinking _"...That's if she turns up, I mean where the hell is she?" _

_Dean turned and looked across the room to feel a force nudge his arm, turning back he passed Sam a questionable look to find his brother looking intently at something – looking in that direction, his eyes found her as she casually strolled through the entrance to the club – his breath instantly being taken away and any words he was about to say, lost. _

"_Can't be, can it?" Sam tilted his head to the side trying to work out if it was the same girl, to his surprise it was._

_Dean's eyes never left her as he turned his body to face her – staring at the way in which the tight fitting strapless dress she wore curved in all the right places and how the high heeled shoes subtly made her legs he's never seen before seem that much longer "Damn..." Dean mimed feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. _

Getting no reply from his brother, Sam turned his head and looked to see him completely lost in thought whilst his eyes were undeniably fixed on a woman that looked a 'little' like Sarah leaning against the bar "You thinking bout Sarah huh?" Sam huffed; secretly becoming frustrated at his brother's broodiness.

Hearing what his brother had just asked and the sarcastic way in which he did it, Dean snapped his head round and looked at him "Will you just drop it and focus on the damn case?"

Sam tilted his head and passed him a questionable look "Doesn't seem to me that I'm the one who needs to focus..."

Dean clenched his jaw together and ground his teeth together in the attempt of not biting back; instead he just turned away and continued on scanning the club.

Trying to distract himself from the frustration he was feeling, Dean noticed across the room one of the numerous men in the room seriously trying to make nice with their waitress 'Jodie'; narrowing his gaze this guy looked like any other but a Puca was part of the 'Shapeshifter' lore therefore it could look like anyone but something inside Dean wasn't sitting right. The way in which he was whispering into her ear, the way in which she was lapping all of the attention up – intuition of all the sons of bitches he's fought and killed in his life told him that something about this guy wasn't right...

"There..." Dean simply said nodding his head in the direction of his assumed culprit.

Focusing on where his brother was looking, Sam raised his eyebrow "Dude, what...the guy trying to get his hand up Jodie's top? How'd you know?"

Dean huffed, in this job – something's you couldn't be sure on but this...he could just feel something off "I just got this feeling ...it seems to be targeting the waitresses so far right? The ones who are most up for a good time in the hope of getting a larger tip than normal? Well from what I can tell, Jodie's fair game..."

Sam tilted his head, contemplating his brother's assumption – he wasn't wrong but being a 'Shapeshifter' they had to be especially careful...he was smarter and more in tune to hunting rather than feeling meaning he knew if they stabbed the wrong guy, Dean would be the one to suffer the consequences because to Sam another body was in fact just another body...

* * *

Still out on the bridge, Laylah and Sarah were quiet; Laylah stood on the opposite side trying to process all that her mum had explained to her whilst Sarah just continued to take multiple trips down memory lane of the time her and Dean were standing in the spot she currently was..._Sarah smiled as she took a step towards him; her eyes remaining joined with his as she rested her hand on his chest. It was surprising to her that over a short space of time she was able to control her emotions and learn to adapt to the ways of the human. Dean always being compassionate to her heritage leaned down slowly as his cold hands rested gently on her cheeks; tightening his grip he pulled her into him as his lips brushed against hers softly. As their lips would slowly join more passionately Sarah would feel her adrenaline slowly build alongside the excitment as her grip tightened on his shirt._

Feeling a force brush up against her, Sarah looked down to watch Laylah look momentarily up at her before moving closer and wrapping her arm around her "No matter what happened before, you are still my mum and I love you..."

Sarah smiled extending her arm around her daughter "And I love you sweetheart..."

"I'm just finding it hard to deal with; I don't know how to be with him..."

Sarah nodded knowing Laylah meant Dean "I know, but you act in a way that is comfortable for you"

Laylah smiled whilst nodding "Dean, he's a good man?"

Sarah smiled "Your father is a great man; he was destined to save the world and he did..." Looking up at the sky, Sarah noticed the sun starting to dip behind the trees, tightening her grip on her daughter she started to turn them "Come on, let's head back...what will Bobby do without his new cooking assistant?"

Laylah giggled; nodding she turned with her mum and together they headed off the bridge...

Stepping off the wooden slats of the bridge and onto the muddy path, Sarah felt a surge of energy shoot right through her, instantly stopping she pulled Laylah protectively behind her. Confused and picking up on her mum's energy, Laylah fell silent but from behind her eyes looked up to find her mother carefully scanning the area surrounding them.

"Mum what is it?" Laylah had to ask; the worry starting to consume her.

Sarah was quiet; she could sense whatever it was growing closer – her own senses starting to overwhelm her from not fighting for well over a year.

Looking forward she watched a figure slowly emerge from the opening her and Laylah had come from earlier that day; seeing who it was Sarah couldn't help but pass them a puzzled look whilst stiffening in the spot she stood.

"Well well, look who it is, its Heaven's latest outlaw..."

"Zeburial..." Sarah said recognising him as the Angel that first attacked Dean, the Angel assigned as Laylah's warden – How the hell he got past the barrier she didn't know; that was one thing she didn't make a mistake on...

"Oh don't look so confused...the barrier works when Angels are outside the perimeter, lucky for me I was inside..."

Sarah clenched her jaw knowing what he was here to do "Lucky or unlucky?"

Zeburial smirked "Didn't you hear? I'm the luckiest Angel in the Garrison – I finally get to punish you by killing the one thing you treasure the most..."

From behind Sarah could feel her daughter starting to quiver, realising what that last bit meant "Is this one of the reasons we shouldn't have left?" Laylah whispered grabbing hold of the back of her mother's jacket.

"One of them..." Sarah replied; it hurt to feel the fear that she could sense from her daughter – lifting her eyes she glared at the Angel that stood in front. With the anger starting to flow through her – the ground beneath them started to shake causing the trees surrounding them to rock on their foundations whilst the calm lake behind suddenly became rough with the strong reverberations.

"You knew the rules Sahariel, disobey and you die...now move aside" He ordered taking a step closer to her.

Feeling Laylah trying to pull her back from behind, Sarah never moved – lifting her arms she crossed them at her chest "You want my daughter, you go through me..."

Zeburial growled in anger, flying forward he stood inches from her; his eyes glaring in to hers "Sahariel, you I can't hurt but I will complete my order in killing your daughter...now move!" He demanded through gritted teeth.

Laylah watched worriedly from behind as her mum took another step closer towards the Angel "And in attempting to do your order, you will be the one that dies today..." She heard her mum threaten in response.

"We will see..." Zeburial started taking a step back from her "But you are at a disadvantage..."

Sarah raised her eyebrow at the overconfident Angel "And what is that?"

Opening his jacket, Zeburial reached in and pulled out an Angilian blade "I hear yours got destroyed the day you were incarcerated in Heaven...shame that"

Sarah smirked watching this only anger and confuse the Angel that stood in front of her "Zeburial, you came here threatening the life of my daughter...do you really think I am at a disadvantage without my blade? More to the point what makes you think the one you are holding will protect you?"

Zeburial growled; within seconds he was flying towards her...his order from her father was to kill Laylah but after letting her get under his Angelic skin he was now going to destroy them both...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the bar, Dean's assumption of the guy constantly hitting on Jodie was proving to be correct. For the next hour they watched that one and only guy continue to lavish the girl with attention, from the outside he didn't look evil; in fact the short mousey-blonde hair and big dimpled smile made him look nothing more than a corporate douche bag.

Just like they had presumed, Jodie had finally given in to his pestering charm and was now allowing him to lead her out the backdoor of the club – last time they checked the bar was still open and it was nowhere near her clocking out time...

Outside night had finally fallen across the town, however rain had started to fall violently from the darkened sky above moments ago; stealthily Sam pushed open the backdoor and both he and Dean moved out into the back alley behind the bar. Being well trained in hunting the Supernatural, they quietly opened their suit jackets and grabbed the silver blades they had already equipped themselves with before entering the club; dimly lit lamp posts were randomly positioned along the alley way but with the storm that was gradually worsening they weren't entirely helping the brother's to see what they were hunting. Hearing a whimpering sound, the brother's turned and cautiously headed towards it, walking further in to the alley they eventually found Jodie; being held forcefully up against the wall. She was struggling against him, pleading for him to let her go back inside but he just laughed condescendingly before tightening his grip on her.

Tightening their grips on the blades, the brother's grew silently closer to see Jodie's eyes completely fixated on the guy that was pinning himself against her; it was as if she was in a trance...watching something completely different but undeniably terrifying though her own eyes – he was taking her for a 'ride' alright.

Pausing they stood within the shadows, last thing they wanted was to ruin the element of surprise. Clenching his jaw in anger at what this son of a bitch was doing to the poor girl, Dean looked round at his younger brother to find him engrossed in what was happening; he was completely fascinated by it – his eyes not watching the Puca hurt her but more so what he actually was doing to her. After researching tons of lore on the Puca's, Sam remembered a certain entry in their dad's journal about these creatures being able to take their victims through time...almost like a more personalised but terrorizing simulator ride that won't end.

Dean however wasn't going to let another girl get hurt; shaking his head he turned and hurried out of the shadows.

"Dean!" Sam whispered angrily.

Not giving this thing a chance to react, Dean quickly shoved the guy full force away from her mid-trance making him stumble and fall to the ground. Turning his attention to Jodie who was now quivering, he stepped forward and pulled her to him; supporting her with a hand on either side. The Puca obviously annoyed at the sudden interruption growled, pulling himself up off the ground he was about to barrel towards Dean when he was grabbed roughly from behind and shoved in to a nearby wall by Sam who appeared suddenly...

"Hey, Hey...Jodie, you with us?" Dean asked shaking her slightly; slowly but surely she was coming round.

"What, what happened?" Jodie asked completely confused by what just happened; hearing his brother curse – Dean swiped his head round to see him barely able to control this thing one handed as it right hooked him across the face.

"Alright Jodie listen to me!" Dean quickly said "You need to get out of here, run...go!" He demanded; watching her nod before turning – she quickly hurried away in the opposite direction.

Now this so called Puca wasn't large – trust be told it was shorter than Sam, your typical sized man but in the moment of Dean turning to help in sedating the damn thing; he surprisingly watched his brother be tossed across the alley like a rag doll – his head colliding against the brick wall. Still wanting to defend his 'little' brother, never losing the instinct Dean saw red; charging forward he barrelled into the guy sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Fists clenched tight, Dean threw one punch down after the other; for them to deliver this thing to Crowley it needed to be sedated and from the strength it still undoubtedly had – their so called disappointment of a challenge was beginning to be one of the hardest Alpha's they'd ever caught. To the average eye Dean was just pummelling some guy but even through the dim light he could make out the darkened green rim that surrounded this guy's eyes; repeatedly altering between a thick and thin line the more this thing was starting to show through.

Feeling one of his hit's suddenly being blocked; Dean felt an almighty force grip round his throat that in turn pulled him closer to the thing he was hunched over; growing closer to the snarling and smirking human Dean couldn't react fast enough – the guy thrusted his head upwards off the ground, butting Dean right his eyes; the bridge of his nose instantly splitting. "Son of a bitch..." Dean cursed falling to the side clutching at his nose.

"You should know better than to interrupt my kind..." The guy casually said pulling himself up off the ground; even Dean was shocked by the amount of strength this thing had...trying to regain his balance and pull his vision back to some normality, Dean felt the collar of his suit jacket be lifted; uncontrollably he was hoisted into the air and thrown forcefully like his brother into a nearby parked car.

Groaning at the pain, Dean slipped down the car's frame to the ground; shaking his head he tried to focus through the rain to find his brother but he still laid motionless on the path a few feet away "Sam!" Dean called...

Surprisingly Sam through the darkness had heard his brother's voice, feeling the rain pounding down on his body; Sam moaned and slowly opened his eyes... using his arms to support himself, he leant up and shook his head...feeling an almighty throb echo through his head; Sam huffed. Reaching up he touched the top of his head to feel a large gash, pulling his finger back he noticed it was covered in blood – another injury to add to the list...clenching his jaw in anger at what that son of a bitch had done to him, Sam swiped his head round and powerlessly watched the following events unfold...

Still leaning against the car, Dean knew he had to move; that thing was still around...trying to push through the throbbing his body was feeling he was about to pull himself up when something suddenly towered over him – not functioning properly Dean lifted his head to see the smug son of a bitch standing above him, clenching his jaw Dean growled – pushing through the pain he went to lunge at the guy but felt a white hot pain suddenly shoot through him...in the background Dean swore he heard his brother call for him; cursing Dean felt his legs give out – the pain was unbearable...moaning through gritted teeth he glanced down to see his trusty silver knife sticking out of his side...

"Dean!" This time he heard him, his brother's voice echoing across the alley. Feeling his vision start to blur, Dean looked up at the Puca that still hovered over him before suddenly it was knocked off his feet by Sam's enormous frame crashing into it; sending them both across the car bonnet. Slowly he no longer could feel the rain hitting his body, as much as he tried he couldn't open his eyes and the sounds of the fight in the background that originally was echoing through his mind was now gradually disappearing – he could hear nothing as he slipped into the darkness that took no time in consuming him...

* * *

Hey guys so that is chapter 12...I'm nervous about this one... What did you think? A lot happening huh? =)

Now you all are probably going to yell at me but I'll be taking a two weekish hiatus... I've got a project I'm doing plus still trying to feel better so Chapter 13 will be back soon and you guys will find out what happens next with Dean... heartbreaking right? =(

Okay, Luv to all my supporters and readers! You know who you are – as always I'd love to know what you think so please, please hit that review button and let me know what you thought! :D Please :$


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **So I am currently wondering if I still have readers and followers of this story? It has been a very long time since I last updated and for that I am sorry. Carrying on with this story has been tough, I hit a wall and couldn't climb over it... But, I seem to be gaining my confidence back with the story, sequel to Crossfire (The last thing I wanted was to leave it incomplete so I will be finishing what I started)

For my previous reviewers and supporters, I thank you, I re-read all of your kind words and it gave me the kick I needed. Of course I understand if I have lost some readers along the way but we will see, Chapter 13 is up and I hope you enjoy! (might be a little rusty but I'm hoping to get back into the swing of things!)

**Chapter 13**

Sarah smirked – she may have been out of the fight for a year but what the Angels continued to forget was that she was one of the strongest warriors of Heaven ever created; she wasn't just going to forget her hundred years of training... Ready and waiting for Zeburial to collide against her, Sarah used her speed to move both her and Laylah out of his path making him fly literally inches past her and onto the bridge just behind them.

Growling he regained his balance and lunged forward delivering a hard knuckled punch across her cheek, hearing her face crack at the impact Sarah's face forcefully snapped to the side.

"Mum!" Laylah cried from behind, instantly wrapping her quivering arm round to support her. Widening her eyes Sarah groaned - that hurt more than expected; feeling the warm liquid fill her mouth – Sarah gathered what she could and spat the blood to the ground. Sensing him about to deliver another hit her way, Sarah didn't give him the chance; tilting to the side she lifted her leg and kicked him full force away from her – sending him crashing back into the wooden fence.

Straightening up Sarah angrily watched Zeburial pull himself to his feet, circling Laylah round so her back was against the woodland Sarah's eyes never left his as he hurried towards her – stepping back, Laylah proceeded to step with her – hearing the bushes rustle behind her daughters back; Sarah knew she could go no further "Stay right here..." She advised now stepping away from her daughter and towards the ever so wrathful Angel.

"But mum..." Laylah continued to plead watching helplessly as Zeburial raised the blade up in her direction...

"I'm going to enjoy this..." Zeburial smirked; his grip tightening on the handle of the blade.

Sarah just smirked in return; from her last blow she could easily tell him and the vessel that contained him was not prepared for the force she was resisting him at – this only fuelling the Angel's antagonism for her more, thrusting the blade forward; Sarah arched out of its reach whilst stepping forward. Raising her arm, she swung her clenched fist right into the centre of his face causing him to stumble backwards; weakened Sarah lunged forward for the blade but Zeburial was wise to what she wanted – swiping the blade upwards and across he caught her...

Cursing through gritted teeth, Sarah used her free hand to reach up and grab her arm; quickly peering down at her jacket to find it had been sliced open along with her upper arm – the blood now flowing freely down her skin.

Stepping back, Sarah could feel her arm burning but this was the least of her worries...how was she really supposed to beat him with no weapon? Clenching her jaw she growled "I happened to like this jacket..." She replied sarcastically...Believing he had the upper hand, Zeburial once again thrusted the blade in her direction; dodging to the side the blade missed her stomach by a matter of centimetres – reaching down she grabbed his hand that held the blade and squeezed...cursing he felt every single bone in his hand break; not being able to resist her grip he dropped the blade to the ground. Not giving her a chance to use this to her own advantage and grab it, Zeburial swung his whole body round – using his free hand to forcefully left hook her in the side...

From where she stood Laylah watched in shock as the two of them fought, tears streamed her cheeks watching the amount of blows her mum was taking...soon enough she felt the guilt of her actions, if she hadn't have done what she did her mum wouldn't be suffering all of the consequences right now. She wanted to move forward – to help her in some way but she was frozen, the fear filling her from the bottom up.

Hearing an almighty crack Laylah watched in horror as her mum was thrown full force into the woodland behind her – she could literally hear the trees dropping as her body collided against them "Mum!" Laylah cried. Swiping her head back Laylah watched Zeburial smirk victoriously as he grabbed the blade from the ground...walking towards her Laylah finally felt the urge to move away from him – always keeping her front to him, she backed away towards the lake.

"Now where was I?" Zeburial sarcastically asked; smirking at the little girl that could go no further the moment her back collided against the wooden fence. Still crying Laylah looked worriedly from side to side; there was nothing she could do...stopping just in front just to torment her that bit more – Zeburial waved the blade in her direction, riddled with fear Laylah couldn't help but yelp.

Smirking he raised his arm in the air along with the blade, holding it there...Laylah as much as she tried couldn't avert her eyes; her whole body trembling – just waiting for that moment.

Moving forward to thrust the blade downwards, Zeburial suddenly felt a force grab his arm from behind – Laylah looked up and sighed in relief to see her mum...pulling his arm back with such force; he let out a painful cry as his arm was literally snapped from his shoulder – the skin now just holding it in place. Clenching her jaw Sarah watched him drop the blade to the ground and smirked...her daughter will _never _feel what she did. Stepping forward she kicked his knee caps out one by one making him drop to the ground...Laylah watched in dismay as her mum moved forward and overpowered him to the point of him not being able to move; gripping either side of his head.

"Sahariel, please..." Zeburial surprisingly started to plead but he had pushed Sarah too far; no way was she showing mercy.

Lifting her eyes from him she looked down at her daughter "Sweetheart, do me a favour and close your eyes..."

Laylah nodded but this didn't stop her from hearing the cracks, crunches and moans that were to follow. Sarah's fingertips were that tight in his skull that blood was starting to seep – hearing his cries intensify Sarah smiled...he deserved to feel more than what she was torturing him with. Considering her daughter and what she must be feeling at this point, Sarah quickly twisted her hands in opposite directions causing his neck to snap in two - that angry she almost pulled his head away from his body.

Releasing her grip she watched his lifeless body fall to the ground – taking a deep breath she sighed 'And that's only Zeburial...' She thought to herself; stepping back away from the body she clicked her thumb and middle finger together quickly evaporating him into nothing...no trace of him ever being here.

"Okay you can open them..." Laylah heard her mum say softly, opening her eyes she looked up at her; the tears instantly gathering again seeing the after effects of her fight - her eye now severly swollen, was bloodshot and starting to bruise and her lip, had violently been split open from many of the hits she had just taken "I'm so sorry..." Laylah whispered rushing into her arms.

* * *

Landing on the ground Sam didn't hesitate, he'd distracted the Puca in the moment of hurling it across the car with the force of his own frame and now time was of the essence with his brother laying lifelessly on the opposite side. Being encased in the body of a man, it attempted to stand, to balance itself from the blow it wasn't expecting but Sam being the machine he was, was there using the full force of his fists to drive the creature back down to the gravel below. If Sam could feel, he assumed he'd be furious at what the son of a bitch had just done to his brother moments ago, hell still having all of his memories in check he remembered the typical and rather aggressive 'Winchester anger streak' the brothers had and the way in which they brutalised countless monsters depending on how much they'd hurt or threatened their family - but the job was the job; they both knew the risks and would accept the consequences as and when they happened... All Sam knew at this moment in time was that instead of killing this thing that was continually resisting against him, he needed to sedate it before hand delivering the package to Crowley himself. Letting out a loud and shrill warning cry, the Puca fought, blocking Sam's attack's it waited for the perfect moment to move against him but it never came. Eyes hard like steel Sam wanted this hunt over with, already the search for his soul was wreaking more havoc than it was worth; clenching his jaw he relentlessly ignored the protest of his own body - instead he pushed on, slowly but surely weakening the threat below...

How many hits could the Puca take? Sam not running out of energy anytime soon found the threat neutralising itself... driven solely by the purpose of completing the job, he wasn't sure if he'd managed to sedate the thing solo or if the Puca had actually come to the conclusion he wasn't winning against the force striking down from above... Bloody and broken, the creature lay still against the ground, ensuring he was out for the count Sam didn't waste any time in bagging him up; arms and legs bound tightly together it wasn't going anywhere.

Exhaling deeply he stood, hurrying around to where his brother lay, unmoving... "Dean!" He called, instantly kneeling at his side inspecting the damage of the wound. The sight was anything but good, he was pale, emotionless, barely breathing; lying in a pool of his own blood "Dean!" He shouted a second time, even nudged him slightly in the hopes of pulling him back from the darkness but nothing was working and Sam suddenly knew what needed to be done. Sarah... If he got his brother back to her, she'd be able to help; at least he assumed she would - she was an Angel after all, an Angel that in the past did all that she could for the elder brother without question or consideration. The question was how much time did Dean have, and could he get him back in time? All too well trained in cleaning and fixing up the fighting injuries they both seemed to keep having Sam quickly removed his suit jacket, leaning forward he didn't hesitate, pulling the blade cleanly from his brother's side he replaced it instantly and firmly with the material. Now all he needed to do was shag ass back to Bobby's and get him to Sarah, no pressure; especially with his pulse rate starting to dip slightly...

"Evening Moose..." Came Crowley's sudden and ever so aggravating voice from behind. As if their night could possibly get any worse? Swiping round, Sam glanced hatefully up at the demon that stood feet from him; if it was up to him he'd tell Crowley where to shove his damn soul before quite happily swiping his blade cleanly through his throat. "Nice job on the Puca, all wrapped for Christmas and ready to go I see..." He continued smugly watching the younger Winchester rise carefully and stealthily from the ground, his hard eyes moving between Crowley and the demons he'd brought to secure the Puca. Smirking evilly, Crowley's eyes found Dean, he rarely found pleasure in anything anymore but seeing the older more infuriating and self righteous brother at his worst had him smiling on the outside "Tut tut, Dean Winchester, sleeping on the job? Never thought I'd see the day. I'll be sure to thank the Puca for that little trick later. Cookies all around for that little triumph"

Flicking the comment completely off, Sam just smirked angrily "I'll leave you to enjoy your new toy. I guess we'll be seeing you again when you get tired of beating on this one only to come up empty again...surely you're not losing your touch are you Crowley?" Knowing time was something Dean had little of, Sam about to turn his back carelessly on the King of Hell of all people, was halted by the sound of his irritated voice...

"Sorry to disappoint my little insect friend but you'll be seeing me a lot sooner. As it happens I do have another job for you. A special one. One that if you are successful, will get your soul back double time..."

Knowing even with all of his conflictions about the damn thing, this was the end goal - to get his soul back once and for all; Sam slowly turned his head back round to see the colossal smirk appear on the son of a bitch's face "I'm listening..."

* * *

The night sky had settled across the estate in the time it had taken for Sarah and Laylah to arrive back at the house, feeling the effects of not tussling for the past year it was safe to say Sarah's body was definitely protesting from the fight. Needing to take her time, Laylah remained close at her side; her arm linked tightly with her mum's - both for safety and support.

Seeing the familiar lights of Bobby's home, Laylah let out a deep sigh of relief only to be halted instantly in the moment of her mum groaning in discomfort "What is it?" She asked worriedly.

Pushing through the pain, Sarah just smiled - forcing the discomfort to the back of her mind "It's nothing. I'm fine sweetheart. Come on, let's get inside" Because if the truth be told, that's all she wanted in that moment; for her daughter to be inside and away from any harm that may or may not be lingering on or around the estate.

Huffing at the response, Laylah frowned at the numerous cuts and bruises that were starting to form across her skin "You do not look fine mum, you look hurt... hurt because of me..."

Watching her daughter's head dip to the ground, Sarah passed her a sympathetic look; kneeling just in front she reached out and gently lifted Laylah's chin "No..." She replied sternly "Not because of you, it will never be because of you"

Feeling a tear fall from her eye and glide down her cheek, Laylah just nodded; she never intended or wanted any harm to come to her mum when she had made the decision to fall - Now, it just seemed like her mistake was starting to catch up with her big time.

"You two okay?" Bobby's soft and concerned voice suddenly asked from the side. In the moment of Sarah standing and turning to nod at his question, he couldn't help but catch the sight of her face; his reaction instantly confirming it wasn't pretty in the slightest "What in the hell? What happened?"

Smirking Sarah did not see the point in coating the truth at this moment in time "What else?" She asked rhetorically.

Bobby nodded instantly recognising the look he was receiving from those pained blue eyes of hers, glancing worriedly across the darkened estate his gaze dropped to Laylah "And how are you doing honey?"

Laylah was quiet, her saddened eyes saying all they needed to as she looked up at the older man. She was undeniably scared at the whole situation but more than that she was experiencing guilt at its most hurtful point. It was quite simple really, if she hadn't of done what she did; none of this would be happening...Understanding he passed her a small smile, taking a step back, he motioned for them both to head inside "Okay that's enough drama for one day I think, come on, dinner's on the table and it's likely to be as cold as me soon..." He attempted to joke.

Feeling the corner of her lips rise at the comment, Sarah passed him a small smile; together they headed back into the house - Laylah first, disappeared into the kitchen in the moment of entering. About to follow Bobby and Sarah found themselves instantly being halted at the sight of the car lot lights violently start to flicker "Did I speak to soon?" Bobby asked; casting a worried glance over at Sarah who appeared to be more agitated than concerned.

Exhaling deeply Sarah back stepped away from the house, turning to face the darkness that surrounded them at every angle, sensing the threat not too far away; Sarah's eyes carefully scanned the lot. She could see nothing but she could feel them, waiting patiently in the dark for her to turn her back on her responsibility. Problem was, that wasn't even an option for the Angel and Sarah was planning on seeking them out well before the morning sun would appear.

Turning her head, she quickly glanced back at Bobby "Keep Laylah inside, no matter what you see or hear..."

Being the woman he knew her to be in the past, Bobby expected to hear something exactly like that come from her lips. But, Angel or not he did not like this idea at all, more so because she'd already been in one fight today; Bobby shook his head "Sarah, no... haven't you been put through the meat grinder enough? Just come inside...We'll find another way"

"There is no other way, this is what I have to do, what I always have to do" Bobby was quiet, his concern only growing for the devoted Angel that stood in front, if the truth be told she was right, that rule didn't just apply to Laylah; he knew from the tone in her voice it applied to everyone she believed to be in her charge "Protect my daughter Bobby"

Clenching his jaw, Bobby just nodded before watching her disappear into the darkness; about to do what she did best.

* * *

"I'm listening..." Sam repeated to the overly confident demon that surely one day would get what he deserved. Time was running out and Sam was anything but an idiot, Crowley was delaying him from getting Dean help. Son of a bitch.

Crowley smirked "Patience is a virtue Sam, you will come to learn this from your next hunt..."

"Which is?" Sam asked, trying to reign in his impatience.

"An Angel." Sam couldn't help but let a sarcastic snigger escape him; much to Crowley's annoyance "Something funny Sam? Because the longer you stand here making jokes - Dean's turning a nice shade of white...now that is funny..."

Shaking his head, Sam cocked his eyebrow up at the notion "An Angel, really Crowley? Are you just intentionally making things impossible? Last I checked, you demonic sons a bitches are the only ones that walk alongside us..."

"Oh contraire, unfortunately I cannot provide a stairway to Heaven for either you but I do happen to have it on good authority that this Angel took the dive not so long ago and is lurking somewhere within humanity. You two knuckleheads are going to find them for me..."

"Yeah because this suddenly doesn't sound like a needle in a haystack...You got anything else we may find useful?"

Sneering at the sarcasm, Crowley just growled at the younger Winchester "All you need to know is that this Angel is very special to me. A treasure for sure. One that is half human, half Angel. She is the key to one of my many plans to wreak havoc on this pathetic planet."

If there was any moment when Sam was proud of not having a soul it would be right here and now, being soulless allowed him to keep Crowley out of his mind and prevent him from seeing the location of the Angel he spoke of...Poker face of steel, Sam continued to listen to the strategic plan Crowley had in place for when they eventually captured it. It was almost delightful that Crowley's plan had failed in the moment of him saying it because there was no way Dean would give up his own daughter to the King of Hell. For now, Soulless Sam was safe; and he had Sarah to suddenly thank for that.

"You make the impossible possible Sam, or you'll be saying bye bye to your soul forever and Dean will have no choice but to live with a shadow of man he used to call his brother. It's your choice."

Motioning his head quickly at his so called minions, they were gone at the speed they arrived. Ensuring they were gone, Sam wasted no time in hurling his brother up over his shoulder and hurrying over to where the Impala was parked. Resting him down in the back, the older brother was still, the colour no longer visible on his features, hesitantly Sam once again found himself checking his pulse - his brother, the fighter, was barely hanging on... "Shit..." He hissed, rubbing his hand angrily up through his hair; he may not feel the emotions he should but his brother wasn't dying on him tonight. Climbing into the driver's seat, he brought the engine to life with an aggressive roar, throwing the gear into drive the car sped from the alley it was patiently waiting in - gunning it for Bobby's.

* * *

Stealthily Sarah searched the lot, her training allowing her to not only blend into the darkness but to remain silent. Struggling to keep her focus the longer she remained out in the open, Sarah wasn't going to deny what her body was feeling; she was tired, aching and needing to rest but for her daughter she would remain outside. Knowing she had searched from one corner to the other, Sarah paused; was she really starting to go round in circles?

To the untrained eye, they would assume the threat had disappeared in the moment of them searching the grounds and return to the house but Sarah, could still feel the energy lingering. Casting her glance from side to side, a very unusual sense of doubt passed through Sarah's being as she contemplated her situation further...What if Turtbebial, her dreaded and relentless guard from prison had somehow managed to find her? What if he was the one playing with her mind, luring her away? Did she have even the slightest chance of defeating him with so little energy? "Where are you?" She whispered into the night. The car lot was silent, all that surrounded her was the whistling sound of the wind picking up the farther she headed away from the shelter of Bobby's.

Exhaling deeply, Sarah remained alert; her defensive stance preparing her for whatever may attack but even she was beginning to doubt her own senses in that moment. Knowing she did not have the option of turning back without finding the threat she thought she'd originally felt, huffing in frustration; she raised her hand - pushing it up and through her hair.

"Come on, I know you are out there..." She murmured angrily. Forcing her mind to focus, she allowed her senses to radiate out further in the hopes of locating them but in that exact moment of her doing so; she instantly felt them behind... standing only feet away... Swiping round, she didn't hesitate in throwing her fists up in a defensive nature; expecting a fight she was definitely not prepared for the face that stood opposite. Her facial expression must have shown the shock and confusion at their arrival because they simply just passed her a supportive smile; one that never failed to calm the angst and concern that continually grew within the conflicted Angel "Jaoel?" Sarah quietly asked; slowly lowering her hands to her sides.

Taking a step forward, his deep brown eyes glanced caringly down at her; undeniably noticing the new battle scars she was sporting across her skin "Hello Sahariel..."

* * *

So... what did you all think? I've been away from this story for a while so any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Thank you to all of the readers, i appreciate you taking the time to view this chapter :D


	14. Chapter 14

Hi all, so I'm writing Chapter to chapter now, rather than writing a few and uploading.

Needed to get an update up for you guys to read. Hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 14**

Sarah was still, her eyes questionably glancing up at the man that stood in front, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach; something was seriously off about Jaoel suddenly appearing at her side and more to the point, how on earth did he locate her with so much protection surrounding the Angel and her daughter? "What are you doing here Jaoel?" She couldn't have coated the suspicion even if she tried, already she could feel the disappointment bubbling up inside; no matter what their history - him suddenly showing up was definitely suspect.

Smirking Jaoel couldn't help but snigger at the accusation "Nice to see you to. Typical Sahariel, always expecting an enemy"

Relaxing her stance, Sarah crossed her arms at her chest defensively "Care to convince me otherwise?"

"Meaning?"

"How did you find me?"

Huffing at her lack of trust in him after everything he took a casual step back; chuckling at whatever thought had just crossed his mind "You can imagine my surprise when I came looking for you after you didn't show for our meeting to find that you had literally broken yourself out of Araboth - Laylah to..."

Narrowing her gaze, Sarah could feel her frustration rising "You are intentionally dodging my questions..."

"And you are evading mine. Why did you leave?"

"Why are you here Jaoel?!" Sarah asked, this time a little more forceful "Did my father send you to do his bidding, just to hurt me that little bit more?"

Tilting his head at her comment, Jaoel couldn't help but look confused "Why do you think I am here Sahariel?"

Sarah smirked "Jaoel after everything, the one thing I expect from you is honesty as you have always given me. Do not treat me like this visit is anything else..."

Knowing the Angel all too well that stood in front, Jaoel finally came to the realisation of what she presumed he had come to do; inhaling deeply and uncomfortably at the thought he raised his hands in submission - taking a step forward "That is honestly what you think? Given our history? As if I could ever do such a thing? Sahariel, Please, I am here to protect you..."

Unsure and still assuming the worst, Sarah's eyes never left his, trying to search for the lie - she found nothing to support her accusation but given her circumstance she couldn't just accept his visit without precaution...

As if on instinct, out in the distance, - Sarah could hear the sound of the Impala approaching and fast. But it was something else entirely that pulled her body round to look in the direction of where the car was approaching from. Not only could she sense it, her whole being could feel something seriously wrong "Dean..." She whispered. Swiping round her attention turned back to Jaoel who clearly knew what she was about to do "Go..." He simply said "I will be around for a while"

Obviously not wanting to leave him wandering around with so many questions unanswered, Sarah had no choice; whatever she could feel from the car was hurting her. Reluctantly she nodded, disappearing before his eyes.

* * *

Tearing into the lot, Sam came to a skidding stop just to the side of the house, sounding the horn a number of times he wasted no time in pushing opening the driver's door and climbing out; surprised to see Sarah standing at the rear door in the moment of him straightening himself up "What happened?" She asked worriedly; glancing between Sam and the unconscious and blood covered Dean lying scarily motionless on the back seat.

Feeling her heart beating way too hard and fast in her chest, Sarah took a step back allowing Sam to swing open the back door and grab his brother "Tussling with the thing we were hunting, he got himself shanked in the side. He'd passed out from the pain but for the last mile or so he's been coming in and out of consciousness..." Pulling him effortlessly from the car, Sam supported almost all of his weight as they quickly shuffled towards the house, following closely Sarah couldn't help but feel her heart ache at the sight of him - Dean Winchester was never meant to look like this. Head lazily dipped forward, he was pale, blood still soaking the shirt he was wearing; barely holding on to what little breathe he had left.

"Can you help him?" Sam asked glancing over at Sarah, who's eyes were fixed on Dean and Dean alone.

"You know I will try..." Sarah instantly replied; desperately hoping Sam had got him to her in time.

"What happened to you?" Sam queried suddenly noticing the many cuts and bruises on her face and chest.

"Nothing compared to what has happened to Dean, let's get him inside..."

Nodding they approached the door, swinging it open from the inside Bobby appeared; his eyes instantly landing on Dean "What the hell happened boy?" He asked - the fatherly instinct inside instantly worried for one of his surrogate son's.

"Got hurt on the hunt" Sam replied flatly stepping them into the hall; what else could he say? He wasn't sure what feelings to display at this moment. All he knew was that his brother needed help; help he 'hoped' Sarah could give.

"Dean?" Laylah's voice suddenly came from the lounge.

Glancing down at her daughter, Sarah could feel her own sadness consuming her in the minute of tears appearing in her little girl's eyes at the sight of her father "Upstairs" She quickly ordered; in the minute of Sam moving for the staircase Sarah was following "Laylah you stay down here with Bobby, do not come up okay?"

"But mum..." Laylah started to plead.

"But nothing, please do as I ask" Sarah interjected - needing her to stay away, just incase she were to fail...

"C'mon sweetheart, how about finishing that program you were watching?" Bobby said watching her nod slowly; gently directing her back into the lounge - undeniably they were both worried by what their eyes had saw but no one could deny, he really was in the best hands and if space is what she required; then space is what she would get.

* * *

Lucky for Bobby pulling Laylah into the lounge when he did because in the moment of Sam entering the closest bedroom upstairs, Dean had stirred once again from the unconsciousness he repeatedly was falling into; groaning and cursing at the pain that was shooting through every inch of him Sam barely had managed to lay him down on the bed.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean almost shouted; clutching tightly onto his side as he shook from the adrenaline. He'd taken plenty of hits on hunts before but this, this was something entirely different.

"Dean!" Sarah called; instantly kneeling at the side of the bed - hands gripping to steady and support him through. Just like he had her after she had been brutalised by the many forces of Malphus and Thamuz.

Sam standing just off to the side found himself at a loss, surely he should be feeling something for what he was seeing; his brother in immense agony yet all he could do was stand there and watch Sarah show the emotions he could not...

Feeling it all, Dean fought against the sharp and intense pain that appeared to be striking him from every angle. Groaning he tried to force himself to lay still, his whole body being blasted by a pain no man could describe; trying to control his breathing he limited his air intake. He'd felt this kind of pain before, knew not to panic; if he panicked the wound would stretch and he'd undeniably bleed out but god damn, the more alert he was becoming; the harder it was to fight against what had happened. Eyes undeniably glazing over, he clutched at his side; to try and lessen the fire that was continually building inside - he could feel the blood, the warm liquid covering his skin the tighter he gripped.

"Dean, please..." Sarah tried to coax, resting her hands down on top of his, she managed to reduce a little of the force he was holding his side at "You have got to try and calm down, please stop fighting..." Too far gone, her words were pointless at this point; Dean's time was undeniably plummeting and Sarah knew what she had to do...no matter the consequences of her actions, she would never deny Dean of what he needed. The awful and distressing sounds he was making were torturing her, with the tears already gathered, she could no longer just kneel there and watch him struggle through.

"You need any help?" Sam asked, watching her move in closer to him.

Shaking her head, Sarah knew she needed the room empty to concentrate "It's okay Sam, I've got this, would you mind checking on Laylah for me please?"s

"Sure..." He simply replied, slowly back stepping out of the room; he made sure to close the door behind him.

* * *

With her skin already touching his she was able to subtly and momentarily relieve a fraction of the pain in the hopes of bringing his focus back to her and her alone, without him connected the chances of this succeeding were unfortunately rather low given Sarah's already exhausted state "Dean..." Sarah said softly, pained at the sight; he was curled slightly into himself, eyes clutched tightly together from the sheer amount of pain he was experiencing as his body proceeded to shake against her "Please, I need you to come back to me..."

It must have been by some miracle because slowly Dean could feel the pain lessening in that very moment of hearing her call for him through the haze, it wasn't disappearing but somehow it was becoming surprisingly bearable. Inhaling deeply his eyes slowly opened, lifting them he found her; kneeling just next to where he lay "Sarah?" He whispered, his throat undeniably hoarse and gravelly from the constant cursing and shouting.

Feeling him connect with her it was time, not knowing how long she had before the link would surely be disconnected; she had to work quickly "Let me help you..." She simply ordered, not even giving him a chance to nod or approve her request she used her strength to lean forward and push him completely onto his back. Feeling the wound stretch at the sudden movement Dean groaned, clenching his jaw angrily he watched her kneel just above him, his eyes locked with the blue ones that stared devotedly down at him; he couldn't forget that look even if he tried "I really need you to try and relax..."

Dean surprisingly smirked at her comment "Easier said than done sweetheart"

"Open yourself up to me" Sarah asked in the moment of a rather questionable look appearing on Dean's face. If there was one thing that would stop her from succeeding, it would be Dean and the lack of trust he had for her after everything "Please Dean, I need you to let me in, in every way - do not block me out"

Taking a deep breath she fell silent, focusing everything on Dean. Lifting her right hand, she cradled his cheek lovingly. Glancing up, Dean watched her eyes momentarily close before reopening - flashing a brief but light shade of blue. Beginning to feel a little uncertain, Dean suddenly had no time to mull over what was happening because within seconds he felt it, the pure and exhilarating rush of her energy pushing into him. Never feeling anything so powerful in all of his life, Dean groaned - his whole body pushing back against her power, the sensation alone forcing his eyes closed.

"Hello Dean..." Sarah's voice suddenly echoed into his mind - taking him back to a time that wasn't necessarily simpler but still a time he wished he could sometimes return to, to do things very differently..._. Jumping at the sudden but gentle voice, Dean swiped round in the direction of where he believed it had come from; he turned to find a young woman standing at a short distance from him..._At the time he had no clue who she was but now, he would recognise her anywhere. _He couldn't help but take a few seconds to stare at her surprising beauty. She was the perfect size, her frame faultless, her dark brunette hair sitting just right on her shoulders and as the car lot lights hit them, her bright blue eyes sparkled as she looked at him. "You are a tough one to find..." She said passing him a welcoming smile "But here I am..." Dean cleared the lump from his throat as his tough facade began to hide what he was truly feeling. "And you are?" Dean asked passing her a puzzled look. _

"What the...?" Dean suddenly asked feeling himself be ripped from their memory, pulling his eyes open he looked up at Sarah; undeniably confused "What are you doing?!"

Growling at him still fighting against her, Sarah pushed harder "I am trying to help you! Please just let me!" Feeling the intensity of the rush only increase, Dean could barely control his breathing as a further memory felt like a freight train striking against him... _"Sarah!" Dean called turning himself to look at her. __Pausing Sarah held her hand on the handle as she turned and looked at him. __"I love you..." Dean said; equally surprised at his response to her – He didn't know where that had come from...maybe he'd been hiding it – he'd never truly experienced it before therefore he must be incapable of showing it... but watching her leave; something inside switched and he couldn't just let her walk away from him. _

"Son of a..." Dean growled out. Unable to describe anything that he was feeling, he was pretty sure he could take no more. Whatever Sarah was doing, was turning the elder Winchester inside out. With every sense peaking to the point of painful Dean wasn't quite sure what he was supposed to be feeling... "Sarah!" He shouted needing her to listen to him; finding the strength he quickly raised his hand in her direction; as if sensing what he was about to do Sarah grabbed it, forcing it down against the mattress just next to him - this only heightening everything... "Shit..." Dean cursed feeling his head drop to the side, this memory definitely being the one to break him down...

_Moving against her, he could feel everything that was her, her exitement and emotions emitting through her and into him; he could feel him inside - suddenly in that moment feeling more whole than he ever has in a long time. Feeling her grip tighten on him – he could sense her thoughts and the way in which his touch felt against her..._

Of course he was going to fight against her, Dean was notorious for fighting against the things he didn't understand. Needing him to open up to her, she had no alternative but to give him a little incentive of their past. Finally she could sense him starting to relax against the pull and was able to heal everything that was damaged within. Exhaling deeply she pulled back, glancing down to find him sleeping peacefully; understandably he'd crashed from that experience.

Smiling at her success Sarah slid herself to the edge of the bed, knowing she had to give the good news to the other's she stood - not expecting the world to slide suddenly to the left. Losing all balance, her legs were the first to go; struggling to sense the ground in order to brace against the impact - she hit the floor and hard. As if waiting for a reason to come in to the room, Bobby suddenly appeared; most definitely lingering outside just incase Sarah needed some assistance.

"Sarah?!" He gasped, leaning to glance down at her; it was fair to say the Angel was wiped out "Sam!" He called.

Smiling Sarah looked up into the older man's eyes "It worked Bobby, Dean is going to be fine..."

Nodding Bobby couldn't help but be happy "And what about you?"

"I will be okay. Just feeling a little tired...It has been a really long day" She tried to joke in a humanly manner - hearing Sam's footsteps appear in the bedroom alongside his.

"That it has..."

"What happened?" Sam suddenly asked; glancing between Sarah and what looked like his unconcious brother.

Bobby smirked down at the Angel that never ceased to amaze him "As always Sarah came through, can you help her into the next room? She needs rest before anything else - I'll keep an eye on littlen"

Sam nodded "What about Dean?"

"We'll let sleeping beauty wake in his own time..."

* * *

Still unbalanced from the amount of power she had forced upon him, Dean rested where she had undoubtedly healed him. He'd awoken feeling groggy and like he'd had his ass handed to him but after thoroughly checking he no longer had a broken nose and a hole in his side, no thanks to that evil son of a bitch he now wished he could gank just for the sheer amusement of listening to it die slowly and painfully. With her energy still lingering inside, it was safe to say it was difficult switching his mind off to her. Still not entirely sure of what she had done, Dean wasn't going to lie, she was in every thought; the memories he had of them together so strong in his mind.

Typical Bobby was checking in on the hour, every hour even though Dean no longer had any trace of ever feeling the bite of his own blade. Eyes closed, back leant up against the headboard he rested. Hearing a gentle and not so Bobby knock on the door, he opened his eyes to watch Laylah's small and hesitant frame appear in the room.

"Hey" Dean smiled, leaning himself up.

"Hi Dean, how are you feeling?" Laylah asked worriedly; her bright blue eyes searching for the injured man she had seen the night before. Problem was he'd caught the look on her young and beautiful face, the look he instantly recognised being it was very similiar to one of his own; he wasn't an idiot she'd clearly caught the sight of him last night.

"I'm good. Much better than before..." He tried to joke; to lighten the atmosphere.

Laylah nodded "Mum helped you?"

"She did. If it wasn't for her, I definitely wouldn't be sitting here" And wasn't that the truth? Cas strangely hadn't turned up like he generally did when something got screwed up so without Sarah's helping hand he undeniably wouldn't have made it. Surely he would have made an appearance by now? Given his and Sarah's history, how was he staying away? Come to think about it, he hadn't seen him since Sarah appeared in the parking lot? Surely he knew that she was back, alive and kicking? Where was he? Had something happened upstairs that they knew nothing about? Pulling his focus back from all the questions that could drive a man insane, Dean couldn't help but notice how quiet Laylah was; something clearly bothering her "Laylah, what is it? Where is your mum?"

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Laylah's gaze dropped to the carpet below; wanting more than anything to bare her soul to the man that was her father "She's resting. I have not seen her since last night..."

Pulling his eyebrows together, Dean leant forward "Resting? She okay?" And just like before, the worry for her consumed him so naturally; why on earth would she be resting and for that length of time?

"I honestly do not know, I am worried Dean, we were attacked last night..."

"What?! On the estate? Whilst I was out for the count?"

Laylah took a step closer; shaking her head "No, it was whilst you and Sam were out. An Angel came for me. We were out by the lake..." The further she got into the story, she watched Dean gradually move closer and closer to her "He and mum fought..." She paused, feeling a lump in her throat - making it difficult to continue.

Dean couldn't help but pass her a sympathetic look in the moment of tear's gathering in the little girl's eyes, she may be scarily mature for her age but she was still a girl; his and Sarah's... He was all too well experienced in knowing what an Angel fight looked and felt like; especially one involving Sarah. "Oh Dean it was horrible. Mum was so hurt. Hurt because of me and what i'd done..." And she broke, right down into Dean's arms as he leant forward and pulled her into them.

"Not because of you sweetheart" Dean replied sternly "Because it is what your mum and any other parent would do, protect their child from harm, forever..." Leaning against him, Laylah cried; letting all of her pent up emotion out. But Dean knowing Sarah and the type of Angel she was, suddenly had a thought, a very troubling one at that... "Hey, do you know if your mum was healed before she helped me?" When Laylah just shook her head, Dean felt his heart drop; remembering originally what Cas had said about Angel's always using a certain amount of energy - how much energy had she initially lost from her fight before thoughtlessly healing him?

"Dean..." Pulling herself back from his embrace, she glanced up at him "When you can, will you check on mum? I would, I'm just...just scared..."

Nodding Dean was already sliding himself to the edge of the bed "Of course. I'll go now..." For Laylah he would but also because if the truth be told, he wanted an answer to his question. Finding his feet, he stood; wavering slightly - smiling he didn't miss the way in which Laylah had instinctively braced herself to help him if needed. Definitely following in her mother's footsteps he couldn't help but think in the moment of heading for the door. Pausing he turned to look down at Laylah; who'd sat herself down on the bed "You want to come and see her?"

Shaking her head, Laylah couldn't think of anything worse than seeing her mum hurt again "I will wait here if that's okay?"

Understanding her silent meaning, Dean left it at that; nodding he pulled open the door and stepped onto the landing...

* * *

The next and rather pressing question was what bedroom was she resting in? With four other bedrooms to choose from Dean found himself moving for the one at the far end of the hall, the reason? All the other bedroom doors had been left open except for this one and knowing Sarah, she'd want somewhere quiet to rest and recooperate.

Unsure of the state he was about to discover her in, Dean exhaled deeply; raising his fist he knocked "Sarah?" Pushing open the door, he stepped inside, his eyes finding her laying scarily still on the double bed; laying on her side - her head rested idly down on a pillow. Eyes already open, she lifted them to look up at him as he slowly approached "Hi" She smiled; undeniably happy to see him up and walking around; Dean Winchester was not a man to be bed-ridden.

"Hey..." Dean responded worriedly "You doing okay?" His eyes analysing her the closer he got, too quickly was he spotting the bruises he'd missed the night before. He'd seen her sport far worse injuries than this but what was concerning him the most was the way in which she remained so motionless when she should be up and about.

Feeling her lip curl slightly upwards at the apprehension in his voice, Sarah nodded "I'm okay, just tired, really tired strangely and since Sam laid me down last night, unable to move..."

Cocking his left eyebrow up at the innocent innuendo that popped into Dean's mind, he forced it to the back of his mind along with the surprising anger and jealousy he felt at that very thought.

"Laylah told you what happened?" Sarah asked; sensing easily what he was currently feeling; at this moment in time she was thankful he wasn't shutting her out like before.

Nodding he knelt at the side of the bed "She's worried about you and rightly so." Now eye level with her he didn't miss the bruising that surrounded her left eye; casually she'd tried to hide it but Dean being Dean didn't miss a thing "Why do I get the feeling you'll never learn?" He huffed - his eyes gazing deeply into hers.

"Meaning?"

Dean smirked at the coyness she tried to continually use around him "Why on earth did you heal me so weakened?"

If only he knew what she would do...Sarah smiled, although her expression remained saddened "Because, it's you Dean..." As if there was any other answer she was going to give?

Inhaling deeply he closed his eyes momentarily - edging closer to her, god only she could make him feel so conflicted. After everything what was he supposed to do? He knew what he wanted, no matter what had happened, the heart wants what the heart wants and with his emotions running so high, he wanted to feel her so badly in that moment. Opening his eyes their faces were inches apart; her beautiful blue eyes worriedly glancing up at him; undoubtedly surprised at his sudden closeness "Dean?" She asked quietly; unsure of what he wanted from her but he remained deadly silent. Instead he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, and if on cue he felt it in the very moment of his lips touching hers; the electricity that had never seemed to leave them - the same electricity that had him groaning slightly at the intensity and had Sarah raising her hand to the nape of his neck; pulling him closer into her.

Having been without his touch for so long, it was taking a hell of a lot for Sarah to control her senses; heart suddenly beating too fast in her chest - she could feel all of her hidden excitement for him raise to the surface. Feeling him pull back from her embrace had her heart yearning for the man that could easily love her, the man that could kiss her without being conflicted because of what not only happened between them but because of the other love in his life.

Breathlessly they parted, both undeniably feeling their situation becoming that little bit more complicated "Thank you" Dean whispered, leaning back slightly to catch the sight of the tear rolling down her cheek.

"If there is one thing you don't have to do, it is to thank me for saving you"

"Sarah?"

How was she supposed to explain to the man she still loved so dearly what her heart was feeling? How it hurt to feel his conflictions about them, about her specifically? How it hurt to feel his longing for 'her' and the family he'd intentionally left behind to protect them from the monsters he was yet to face in his future? It is said that jealousy is a cold mistress and boy were the humans right, Sarah could feel it, an emotion she had never experienced before in her lifetime but now in this very moment was cutting her apart in the most vicious way. No where ready to conflict him further, Sarah did what any typical human would do in that moment and smiled "I'm fine, really. Being out of the fight for so long and having to re-adjust so quickly was a shock to my system. I am just tired"

Dean frowned at the lie he could see right through, did she really assume he didn't remember all of the tells she had? "C'mon really? You forget I know you...What is it?"

The problem was he did and Sarah refused to actively cause more hurt between them "Dean...I can't"

Not understanding in the slightest how this moment could have gone so downhill, Dean could feel his frustration rising at the way in which she was blocking herself off from him "Can't what? You can't talk to me now?"

"Not about this...It will hurt too much"

Shaking his head, Dean stood "Maybe I'm still hopped up on all the healing juice you gave me but I'm still confused as to what this is actually about..."

"Dean please, I said I would never expect or want you to make the life you have more complicated...and this would just do that. I just can't - please, can you..." Needing some distance from the serious questioning look she was receiving, Sarah inhaled deeply - not wanting him to leave her in the slightest but needing time to think all of this through "Can you just give me some time?"

And there it was again, that stumped feeling Dean got the last time she'd said those words to him back in the lounge... He remembered them clearly because in all honestly he had no clue what she meant...How could she make it more complicated than it already was? What the hell did she mean?

Exhaling deeply, Dean's eyes didn't move from her saddened ones, the situation between them was anything but easy. Nodding he was at a loss for words and clearly it wasn't just him struggling with the ramifications of Laylah's actions; turning on his heel he headed for the door "I guess we both need some..."

"I'm sorry" Sarah whispered in the moment of him reaching for the handle, she truly was; for everything.

What she wasn't counting on was for him to hear her... "Me too" Opening the door, he slipped out without another word.

"Great..." Sarah huffed "This is just great..." Closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to glide down her cheeks; such a human taught emotion that sometimes she wished she could be without. Once a soldier of Heaven, always a soldier of Heaven but just like before if there was anyone in the world that could weaken her armour - it would be Dean Winchester.

For Laylah, to protect her, Sarah needed to step up and be the warrior she once was - feeling weak and heartbroken wasn't going to win this fight. Trouble was undoubtedly heading their way and as much as she wanted things to be the way they were before, Sarah couldn't see it happening anytime soon.

For now, Dean and Sarah had one priority; and that priority was their little girl.

* * *

Firstly, thank you for reading - as always feedback is greatly appreciated on this story.

I re-read my original story 'Crossfire' over the week and fell back in love with it. I am hoping I can make this fic just as strong.

So, you may be wondering where Cas is? All I can say is be patient, the questions will be answered.

Thanks again to all of my supporters & readers, next update will be soon :)

Sparkly


	15. Chapter 15

Hi to all my lovely readers and supporters, back with an update, hope you like!

**Chapter 15**

Too worked up and needing to find a distraction, Dean found himself wandering aimlessly around the bottom floor of Bobby's house; moving from room to room it didn't take long for him to hear the hushed voices coming from the lounge. Stepping inside he found Bobby and Sam hovering over Bobby's desk, their focus pinned to a map they were studying and discussing - Dean couldn't help but overhear the word 'Alpha' and that only meant one thing; they had another job to do. Awesome, because the last one went so well last time...

Coughing subtly, both of their attentions were pulled round to him as he moved further into the room. Stepping back slightly, Sam's eyes analysed his brother closely; checking for any signs that he might still be injured. Bobby was right, Sarah had indeed pulled through for them once again; if only he could actually feel thankful for her help. Unlike Bobby who was checking in on Dean every hour, Sam had opted to stay away and let him rest; instead found himself researching possible Alpha incidents and subtly teaching Laylah a few survival techniques that may come in handy. Who was he to deny the girl a little innocent advice when she asked? So much needless drama seemed to surround her at the moment and Sam in his current status of mind; didn't see the problem in giving her an educational distraction from it all.

"You good?" Sam asked.

Nodding Dean paused at his brother's side "Awesome. Still alive, still kicking...just"

Bobby smirked at the sarcastic attitude that never seemed to leave Dean no matter what was happening around him "It's a good thing you've got your guardian Angel back..." He attempted to joke but catching the confliction and anger in Dean's eyes had him changing his tactics quickly "How's she doing? She's been resting a lot longer than I expected her to be..."

"As far as I can tell she's okay, I guess not being in the fight for so long took it out of her..."

"Laylah?" Sam queried; not because he cared but because he actually hadn't seen her wandering around a lot that day.

"Asleep, checked on her a little while ago... it's been a long night and day for that girl" Of course Dean would agree; he was feeling everything she was at that moment in time. Glancing round and up at Sam, his expression quickly shifted "So, you gonna tell me what happened back at the bar?"

Flexing his jaw, Sam exhaled deeply; what was the point in keeping the truth from him? It was bound to come out sooner or later and delaying it would just cause more hassle the younger hunter didn't need. The only question was how much more could Dean take? "Well I came to just as the Puca..." Sam paused, motioning down to where his brother had been hurt not hours ago "He was distracted, pretty set on killing you. We fought and eventually it tired."

Short and sweet, a typical Sam response at the moment. Dean just nodded knowing it wouldn't be possible to penetrate that wall his brother had surrounded himself with "But you bagged it?"

Sam smirked, almost pleased he'd done that one near enough solo "Of course, we had a job to do Dean and you know Crowley would have come looking if we hadn't of delivered tonight"

Dean cocked his eyebrow up at this "We delivered? Wow, how do you find the time brother?" Even Bobby couldn't miss the sarcastic tone in his voice. Dean wasn't an idiot. Sam had one goal, to deliver the Alpha's in exchange for his soul but the more troubling question was how long was Dean just laid out on the back seat of his Impala, bleeding out?

Fractionally tilting his head, Sam's expression shifted at the insinuation, he knew what his brother was implying and couldn't help but snigger at the stupidity of it "For your information brother, Crowley turned up, at the bar..."

Not expecting that one. Dean scoffed, typically the son of a bitch would show up when he's taking a dirt nap "Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't suppose he said anything did he? About your soul?" Bobby interjected.

Sam smirked angrily "The only thing Crowley had to say, was about another upcoming job"

Sneering Dean just shook his head "And what might that be? What does the almighty King want now?"

"Well it's not an Alpha, he's suddenly got his sights set much higher on the food chain..."

Tilting his head slightly, Dean could not help but not like the look in his brother's eye, what in the hell was they about to get themselves into this time? "Care to elaborate?"

Clenching his jaw, Sam could almost predict how this next bit was going to go "He wants an Angel...a special one" Pausing he watched the cogs slowly turn in his brother's mind "Half human, Half Angel"

"Laylah?" Dean slowly answered, his eyes suddenly showing both shock and anger at the revelation; stomach already churning Dean could almost feel his adrenaline pumping hard within.

In the moment of Sam nodding, Bobby's mouth dropped open in surprise "You told him?"

Swiping his head round to look at the older man, Sam couldn't help but feel a little frustrated by the accusation in his voice, what the hell was he implying?

"Please tell me you did not hand deliver her to Crowley on a plate?" Dean asked, he had to, Sam at this moment in time would sell out his own family if he 'thought' he was doing the right thing. After the whole god damn Vampire saga, Dean was cautious and rightly so.

"No! Dean of course I didn't, contrary to what you and Bobby seem to think about my soul, I do know selling Sarah's daughter of all people out is not only wrong but suicidal, even for me..."

"So the more worrying question, is how does he know?" Bobby asked.

Dean's face was unreadable, predicament after fucking predicament; would there ever be a point when the Winchester's would get a break? Crowley was dangling Sam's soul right in front of them and now with his latest want; Dean was officially stuck - Sam's soul for his daughter's? Even the slightest thought of trading her over brought an uncontrollable surge of sickness to his stomach; there was no way he was about to make the same mistakes all over again "I don't care how he knows, probably some douchebag Angel that can't keep his mouth shut but Crowley will not be collecting Laylah full stop - are we clear?"

"But what about Sam's soul?" Bobby couldn't help but ask.

Dean sneered "What about it? We'll just have to come up with another way, I mean how sure are we that Crowley can actually get it?"

Sam cocked his eyebrow up at the question "What do you mean?"

"I mean how many Alpha's have we actually picked up for that SOB and still he hasn't paid out?"

"You think he's lying?"

"It's Crowley Sam. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him"

Sam nodded in agreement. Rather relieved that his broken soul had a little while yet before being re-connected "So what we going to do? Crowley's impatient, he will come looking"

"But he will not find what he is looking for, ever" Dean replied firmly "We will keep Laylah and Sarah for that matter, off of his damn torture radar" He was one hundred and ten percent sure, he would not be handing them to the King of Hell; he would protect them, just like he should have protected her before.

"What are you thinking boy?" Bobby asked; seeing that familiar yet truly unnerving look in Dean's eyes.

Dean smirked angrily, undenibaly pissed that they were once playing into Crowley's hands but for Sarah and his daughter, he would play the game; there was no other option at this point "I'm thinking we give Crowley exactly what he wants..."

Sam raised his left brow, chuckling slightly at Dean's plan "Really? So this is all it took for you to get on board?"

"I don't know Dean" Bobby sighed "This is a real dangerous game you boys are playing. Look what happened last time?"

Huffing Dean glanced over at his surrogate father, his eyes saying all they needed to "I guess we'll deal with what happens, when it happens" That was definitely not the answer Bobby was expecting, about to push his point further, Dean took a step closer to him cutting him completely off "This is not up for discussion Bobby. Crowley wants Alpha's so we'll keep supplying them. I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe. Teen wolf is no longer a priority"

Sam smirked "Well you know I'm game"

"Now that..." A voice interrupted, pulling all of their attention's round to the door to find Sarah leaning against the frame; arms crossed against her chest. Looking a lot like she did before but Bobby, Sam and Dean could all still sense something was seriously off; Sarah was not her usual healthy looking self "Sounds like a good plan..." Expression shifting quickly to irritation at their continuing lack of self preservation, her eyes found Dean's who was clearly not expecting to find her standing there "Not..."

"Sarah..." Dean tried to explain but to his surprise and sudden annoyance she'd raised her hand to silence him.

"This is not the first time I am hearing about this Dean" Sarah replied watching his eyes shift subtly but angrily in Sam's direction "I was just waiting to hear it from you"

"Finally..." Bobby breathed out "Maybe you can talk some sense in to these knuckleheads?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh mockingly at Bobby's request, not only was it pointless, it was futile. Sam had no conscience, no principles of what they were actually doing. How the hell was Sarah supposed to talk some sense in to him? Dean however could feel his frustration rising "Really?" He simply asked the older man.

"Crowley?" Sarah asked pulling Dean's focus back to her "He is your answer?" She paused "Seriously?"

Oh Dean could feel his anger rising, more so watching her expression show disappointment more than anything else. No way in hell did she get to look at him like that, not after everything.

"You like the alternative?" Sam asked defensively "You or Laylah chained up in one of Crowley's many torture chamber's? To feel nothing but your skin being flayed piece by piece?"

"Sam" Dean interjected sharply; shaking his head at his younger brother; too quickly was he over stepping the mark. Too quickly was he rehashing a painful past that neither Dean or Sarah needed to be reminded of.

Smiling, Sarah forced the excruciating memory to the back of her mind, her time in Hell had unfortunately embedded it's ugly self into her brain. Two hundred and Forty years of torment could not just be forgotten easily. To this day, that time continued to haunt her, to force her to remember failing the man that stood in front "I do not intend to visit another torture chamber for the rest of my existence Sam" Sarah replied bluntly "And as for Laylah, no threat will include her. I will obliterate anyone or anything that tries to hurt her." She paused momentarily glancing to the ground "She will never endure the suffering and torture I did"

"You think I actually want to work for him?" Dean asked rhetorically, his facial expression clearly showing he was not impressed with what she was implying "I'm doing this because I have to. To keep you and..."

"No" Sarah cut in, shaking her head at the very thought of what he was doing "Don't you do that. You know I would never ask or expect you to put yourself in intentional danger for me"

"But I would" Dean replied calmly but strongly, this was an argument she wasn't about to win "Just like you have for me. I don't recall you ever asking for my permission when you stupidly but intentionally put yourself in danger for me and sweetheart, guess what? I ain't asking for it now. This is what we're doing. .discussion"

Sarah paused, her eyes just watching the man she adored more than anything; time and unfortunate circumstances had certainly changed him. Exhaling deeply she fought to control the very urge to go and smite the 'King of Hell' for putting him in such a predicament "Dean, working for a demon is beyond dangerous. It is stupid and not to mention suicidal. And after everything, it is something I never thought you of all people would do"

Flexing his jaw, Dean was surely about to fly off the handle, stepping boldly forward and into her space; his eyes glared down at her - hating the way she was looking at him at that moment in time "Don't you judge me for doing what I have to, after everything, you of all people don't get to judge me!"

Wavering slightly Sarah was pleased she had the doorframe at her back for support, remaining still as Dean approached she refused to show weakness; undoubtedly the questions were spiralling her mind but there was no need for these to be lumbered on the three men that undeniably had too much on their plate already. She had hurt him with her words, that she could see and it was something she had never intended to do. Suddenly he was standing a foot away from her, his eyes glaring heatedly down into hers; the air crackling with tension that seemed to only increase the longer they were in each other's company.

"I am not judging you Dean"

Dean sneered "Like hell!"

Clenching her jaw, Sarah just shook her head at the infuriating man that stood in front "I am not. I would never. I am just trying to tell you that you are making a mistake. Demons are not a good alliance!"

"And Angel's are?!" Dean couldn't catch the question even if he wanted to, he was too lost in the anger that consumed him.

"Dean?" Bobby tried to interject; to stop him from saying something he would later regret.

"Anna, Zachariah, Uriel, Lucifer, Michael, Raphael..." Dean listed "All Angels, all douche bags" He paused; smirking he just shook his head. Reining the Winchester temper in, the only thing he could do was walk away and that's exactly what he did. Side stepping around her, he slipped out the door and walked in the direction of the back of the house.

Huffing Sarah tipped her head back against the doorframe, her eyes finding the ceiling.

"Well that went well..." Came Sam's voice in the sudden silence "I'm going to hit the books" He advised stepping for the double doors that lead in to the kitchen, pausing his eyes found Sarah's who was now watching him move across the room "I get why you don't want him doing this but Dean's going to do whatever it takes to keep you and Laylah safe. Best you get used to it now, rather than later" With one last look at Bobby, Sam disappeared.

Slumping down into his leather chair, Bobby just huffed; pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration "Eejit's!". The foreign sound of Sarah laughing however had his head quickly turning in her direction, clearly she was not amused but the sound had Bobby's lip curling upwards "I'm glad you agree" He attempted to joke but found himself worrying the longer his eyes were on her, she was still; her face etched with an emotion that was pulling harshly on Bobby's heartstrings.

"You okay honey?" Bobby asked; he wasn't blind - the strain of all this had to be something else for the Angel.

Sarah smiled "I am okay, thank you Bobby. This..." Her eyes motioned across the ceiling "...can just get a little overwhelming sometimes. Especially when I did not see myself ever returning. I am going to get some air." Watching Bobby nod, Sarah moved out into the hall and towards the front door; she needed the space, she needed the time to think.

* * *

Slowly inhaling and exhaling, Sarah breathed in the cool night air; little by little her frustration was starting to calm. Eyes to the sky, she watched the stars; her mind drifting to her prison in the Heavens. Araboth, she could feel it, it was in uproar. Sarah wasn't the first Angel to be incarcerated there but she was the first to break out the way she did. Laylah luckily had slipped through Zeburial's fingers but in the moment of her falling he'd sensed it - taught to be ready for such a thing, this bringing him and a whole god damn Army of Archangels to her door; problem was no amount of force was going to keep Sarah from finding her daughter before Zeburial's blade did. So what did she do? What she had to. She let all of her pent up rage, upset and worry consume her to the point of being painful before taking all of that deadly weight to the Gatekeeper. The only force keeping her locked inside but a force she would rather not go up against solo and she used it. Fighting the Gatekeeper was undoubtedly suicidal, no Angel had even dared with the arsenal they'd surrounded themselves with but Sarah was the first and more than that, she was successful. No way did her father or the Gatekeeper expect that very force to be used against them; to blow the 'Big White Pearly Gates' right off their hinges. Turtbebial undenibaly was trailing her, her father unfortunately was right. He was a Combatant, the toughest guard in the entire garrison and he was heading for Earth. For her, terrific. Luckily she hadn't come straight here, knowing his style she'd had to think on her feet and had quickly put together a strategic plan to keep him away for as long as feasibily possible.

The only thought that had Sarah's stomach permentantly looping was what if Turtbebial did turn up, they fought and he was to actually succeed in taking her head? What would happen to Laylah? What fate awaited her daughter?

Feeling a familiar draft to her side, had her focus being instantly brought back to the now "Oh Sahariel, you sure do think loud for such a petite Angel" Jaoel teased passing her a supportive smile.

Sarah glanced up at the Angel, still not convinced in the slightest that he was here **not** to cause any harm to her or Laylah; her father was cunning - it was not unusual for the men in her family to use pawns that used to be her most trusted alliances at one time or another "My thoughts may be loud but at least you cannot penetrate them"

"No need. I know you Sahariel. I know what you are thinking of"

"Debatable" Sarah simply replied, stepping forward she turned to stand in front of him "I thought you had returned to Heaven? Maybe give my position to my father?"

Jaoel almost growled at the insinuation in her voice, expression shifting dangerously quick, he took a step closer to her "This again. If I remember correctly I said I would be sticking around. Why do you insist on thinking I have an ulterior motive?"

Sarah moved quick, pushing her hands against his solid chest, she shoved him back a step away from her "Because there is no other explanation for you being here!" Tension building, Sarah could feel the ground at her feet tremble slightly at the force of the Angel's colliding.

"Oh really? And why am I here again? To kill you. Are you that jaded to not even try and see how ridiculous your accusation is?!" He argued. Stepping back towards her, his hands firmly gripped either side of her; holding her in place "Why on Earth would I ever lay my hands on you to hurt you?"

"Because that's what my father does, he manipulates the Angel's I trust and they betray me, why not you?"

"Because I am not loyal to your father Sahariel, I am loyal to you. I swore to protect you and Laylah and that is what I intend to do" Pausing he could not help but feel his frustration rise at her lack of trust in him, exhaling deeply he released her and took a step back "How many times have I put myself between you and Turtbebial when he has tried to enforce his power over you? How many nights did I stay at your side whilst you continued to let yourself suffer at the hands of humanity? Why Sahariel would I have done all I did, if in the end, all I was was going to do, was betray you?"

Dipping her head to the ground, Sarah could fill her emotions about to spill over, half of her still worried that Jaoel wasn't being completely truthful but the other half no longer wanted to fight; she needed her friend "If you are here to help me..." Sarah said softly lifting her saddened eyes to meet his "Then you are a fool. Any alliance to me and my father will surely condemn you to Death. He will kill you Jaoel"

Jaoel smirked "Then I am a fool"

Sarah felt the corner of lip rise at his comment, so like Jaoel; thinking he was invinsible against any threat. Suddenly remembering their surroundings, Sarah's gaze quickly shifted to the house... "You are too close. If you are seen, they will become suspicious, the Winchester's do not trust easily"

Tilting his head, Jaoel raised his brow at her comment "You mean 'Dean' will be suspicious?" Chuckling he shook his head at the stupidity of it all "The things you continue to do for Humanity, for Dean Winchester"

"I do what I have to"

"To the point where you almost wipe yourself clean of all of your strength?" This caught her attention, clearly she had been feeling the consequences of her actions, breaking out of the seventh Heaven alone is not an easy task; even for a Seraphim as powerful and special as her "I mean have you actually stopped and looked at your reflection in a mirror?" He asked; his eyes following the trail of cuts and bruises across her face and chest "You are running on fumes, when will you learn?"

"It was better than the alternative"

"Debatable, I care for you Sahariel, not the human..."

"And I care for the human" Sarah replied matter-of-factly.

If there was anything that could get Sahariel's back up, it was the mention of the notorious Dean Winchester; the 'Man' who had captured the Daughter of Heaven's heart. The story was **never** to be told on Earth, but it had travelled the Heavens and her father, was anything but prepared for the onslaught her actions had brought him.

Jaoel just nodded "How is Laylah?"

"Safe, for now" Sarah simply responded.

"Does she know?"

Sarah paused, she knew what Jaoel meant, did Laylah know about Dean being her father? Cautiously she nodded watching Jaoel's jaw clench at the revelation "She has a right to know. Things got complicated"

"Well they are about to get more complicated. I know what you are yet to face and you need to be stronger and smarter if you are to remain here. Turtbebial has been released and his orders are to kill you"

Sarah smirked angrily "That is not Breaking News. What would you have me do Jaoel? I cannot exactly go back to Heaven and beg for mine and Laylah's forgiveness? Not that I would actually want to. Whether we like it or not, my father will get his wish. I will try but I will not defeat Turtbebial"

Jaoel flinched at her words "Sahariel..." He warned "Don't"

"If he could cast Lucifer so easily into hell and overpower Michael, what chance do I have?"

"They were Archangels, you are a Seraphim. You have a chance, you just need to be strong enough" Falling into silence, they stared at eachother for a moment. Jaoel would not watch his friend fall mercy a third time. Eyes hardening, he took another step forward "Take some of my energy..."

Sarah pulled back slightly "What?" She exclaimed "No, you need it. Charging a Seraphim is not an easy job!"

Jaoel smiled "It is not the first time and I do not think it will be the last. Please Sahariel, let me help you. Just like old times" He tried to joke but Sarah was not in a playful mindset, no where near it.

"No! I almost wiped you out last time, I am not doing that to you again, I will be fine"

Growling at her resistance, Jaoel was about to make this anything but easy "Do not make me force this Sahariel..."

What he wasn't expecting was to be shoved back a second time, a lot rougher than before "Jaoel, I am saying no!"

Jaoel laughed almost mockingly "If you think you have the strength to stop me, then stop me"

Did she have the strength to stop him? Well they were about to find out because suddenly he'd flown into her space; shoving her back almost into the side of the Impala of all things. Eyes glaring up at her friend, she welcomed the challenge like a true soldier; had Jaoel been lured into a false sense of power and security?

Time undoubtedly would tell.

* * *

More to come I promise, I have the next chapter drafted just re-checking before I upload.

Thank you for reading. I hope you all are still enjoying.

There is a lot more to come with this story and we are just getting started :)

Feel free to leave a review, if you so wish ;)

Sparkly


	16. Chapter 16

Hi to all my readers, even my silent ones :)

I am back working hard on this story, shocking I know... I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 16**

Finding his way back in to the lounge, Dean found it empty, taking full advantage of the quiet he'd slumped himself down onto the sofa. Leaning his arm up on the rest, it didn't take long for his head to slowly dip onto the support of his hand. Drifting in and out of sleep, his mind could only truly focus on one thing at that moment in time. Sarah. _"Dean?" She asked quietly; unsure of what he wanted from her but he remained deadly silent. Instead he leant down and brushed his lips against hers, and if on cue he felt it in the very moment of his lips touching hers; the electricity that had never seemed to leave them - the same electricity that had him groaning slightly at the intensity and had Sarah raising her hand to the nape of his neck; pulling him closer into her. _ Twitching slightly at their intensity, he couldn't help but fall deeper into his memory...re-living a moment that went from feeling seriously right to feeling so wrong, but why? _Shaking his head, Dean stood "Maybe I'm still hopped up on all the healing juice you gave me but I'm still confused as to what this is actually about..." _

_"Dean please, I said I would never expect or want you to make the life you have more complicated...and this would just do that. I just can't - please, can you..." Needing some distance from the serious questioning look she was receiving, Sarah inhaled deeply "Can you just give me some time?" _And then his mind started inadvertently filling in the gaps for him, suddenly Dean wasn't seeing Sarah anymore, he was seeing Lisa and Ben, his family, his life for a year. As if watching one of his and Lisa's more tender moments on the silver screen, he could hear Sarah's voice loud and clear '_I would never expect or want you to make the life you have more complicated' _Son. of. a. bitch. How could he have expected her to take that news so well? Sam had been the one to drop that bombshell but Dean had stupidly never diffused the actual issue. Shit.

Pulling his eyes open, Dean shot up into the sitting position to find Cas lingering just in front. Not expecting anyone to be in the room with him, he jumped back slightly at the sudden appearance; his heart beating double time "Jesus, Cas! Really? Where the hell you been?!"Castiel remained silent, his eyes just glancing down at his friend; keeping his distance for a reason he wasn't quite sure of what to say first "I get that Heaven's kicking your ass right now but you do know Sarah's back right? I thought you'd be the first one to roll out the welcome mat..."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, how was he supposed to navigate this one without dropping himself and Sarah right in it? "I know. I heard all about what happened, and what not happened..."

Understanding what he meant, Dean's head dipped to the ground; to this day the image of Sarah broken and bloody still hurt him in ways he couldn't describe "Did you know?" Dean asked glancing seriously up at Cas "About what her father had done? About her being alive?"

"No I did not" Castiel replied; shaking his head "I only heard when the chaos started. Whispers travel Heaven fast Dean and not only did I hear about a young Angel falling, I heard about that Angel's mother so when you called and advised she had fallen in to your path, I had to come and see for myself. I was just as surprised as you"

Dean smirked "You surprised? I somehow can't imagine that. I'm just shocked it's taken you so long to come see her, given your history together?"

"Space is what you needed. Space is undoubtedly what she needed to readjust. I have just been biding my time, whilst trying to control Heaven. Sarah breaking out has caused me a few problems, more and more of the Angels that have been wrongly imprisoned over time are stepping up against the forces that bind them"

Tilting his head, Dean looked at Castiel in confusion "So let them out?"

"It is not that simple Dean. Sarah breaking out is a mockery of the forces that work to control the Heavens. In breaking out of the Seventh Heaven, she has created Anarchy, this not helping with the war I am trying to prevent"

Dean sneered, standing from the sofa, he stood just in front "You can't be saying what I think you are, you would actually want her imprisoned against her will?"

"No. I would never want that for her. Sarah did what every mother would do in her position and Laylah of course, had no idea of what the consequences of her actions would be." Castiel replied

"Laylah" Dean couldn't help but repeat. Still he was trying to work out how he actually felt about having a daughter, half of him and half of the Angel he still undeniably loved. The same Angel that Cas had also expressed his affection for; just not in the ways Dean had - he did have his humanity after all. Yep this conversation was going to get seriously awkward. Most definitely more than the time Dean had dared to seek advice from his Angel friend about taking his 'affection' to the next level. "You said you heard about Sarah being Laylah's mother, did you happen to hear about her father?"

Castiel's expression was unreadable. There was no anger, disappointment or anything to give away what he was feeling. Instead he just nodded "I did. For what is it worth I am happy for you. You deserve happiness Dean, I just hope that your happiness is not short lived"

Dean smirked "Your joking right? Every time I get close to even feeling a little happiness, something happens and the ground is pulled out from under me again. I'm starting to wonder if that's even for me"

Castiel nodded "It is still something I hope you find"

Feeling the vulnerability building within at his friend's response, Dean just nodded; knowing he needed to flip the conversation away from him "So why are you here? You finally bucked up enough courage to pop down and say hi?"

"I am here to see Sarah but I needed to speak with you first. You need to be aware of the forces that are heading your way. Sarah is in grave danger, Laylah to"

Dean's jaw clenched at the very thought, he could not go through this a second time "I seem to have been down this road before Cas...so tell me, and tell me straight"

Exhaling deeply Castiel took a step forward "He knows Dean, God knows what Laylah has done and that Sarah broke herself out to locate her. Sarah was tied to Araboth Dean, forces beyond her control bound her to that Heaven but she did what no other Angel has ever been able to do. She went up against the Gatekeeper and won, incinerating every link that had her bound she escaped. Her father sees this as her making a mockery of him personally. Turtbebial is tracking her. He cannot locate her but he is searching. She has no more chances, his orders to kill..."

* * *

Walking in to the kitchen, Bobby found Sam exactly where he expected him to be; leant up against the wall with book in hand and a map spread across the table just next to his laptop "Any luck finding that Alpha?"

Sam huffed in frustration "Not yet. I've been looking, trying to pick up its trail but nada..."

Bobby nodded, positioning himself at the other end of the table "Maybe it's for the best at the moment..." Sam was a little too quick to cut him a sharp and infuriating look "Just listen will you? You and your brother are neck deep in Angel's and Demon's at the moment. Why not try dealing with the problem at hand first before being at Crowley's beckon call?"

Sam smirked, placing the book down on top of the map "You seem to be forgetting that this so called problem at hand is now interlinked with our ongoing Crowley predicament, unless, you want to hand Laylah to the King of Hell?"

Bobby's face stiffened at the very idea, shaking his head angrily "Hell no, that evil son of a bitch isn't getting squat from us!" Pausing he hissed an irritated breathe out of his nose "All I'm saying, is you've got a problem right here and now. No need for you boys to go out and purposely find another"

Sam nodded in agreement "But if we don't go and find Crowley an Alpha soon, he will come knocking and no matter how much Dean tries, he can't hide Sarah and Laylah forever..."

Hearing raised voices Bobby looked to the double doors that were now closed "Again?" He simply asked; assuming after earlier Dean and Sarah were back at each other's throats.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle "Not unless Cas has turned into a female..." He'd heard Cas appear and scare the living hell out of his brother which was amusing for a brief moment but he didn't see the point in bothering them; they had a lot to catch up with regards to the missing Angel in their life and Sam had a job to complete. A job he saw no problem with taking his sweet time on. About to pick up the book, he paused watching and feeling the walls surrounding them start to shake...

"Oh this can't be good..." Bobby said, standing he could feel the floor trembling slightly beneath his boots.

As if in unison Dean came charging into the kitchen, Castiel following closely behind at the same time as Laylah appearing in the doorway behind where Bobby stood; even Dean couldn't miss the concerned expression that covered her features - he wasn't an idiot, she could clearly sense that something was seriously effecting her mum.

"Dean, where is mum?" Laylah asked worriedly.

Dean shook his head "I don't know sweetheart but from the looks of things..." He replied glancing around the room at the many utensils that were working themselves off of the hooks that held them "...She isn't far..." Hearing her, his attention was pulled to the outside of the house, walking to the window he peered out in to the night to see Sarah across the lot thankfully unharmed but what was quickly angering him was the closeness at which a complete stranger stood in front of her at... "Who the hell is that?" He asked, glancing back at Castiel who was standing just behind but to the right of him...

Focusing his gaze, Castiel's face hardened in the moment of actually recognising the 'stranger' "That is Jaoel..."

"Jaoel?" Laylah couldn't help but repeat; pulling questionable glances from both Bobby and Sam. Dean however had heard Laylah but had slowly turned to look round at Cas "First name basis, really? Who the hell is Jaoel?"

"He is a friend. One of mum's from back home" Laylah answered; her eyes motioning to the sky.

Castiel nodded "Laylah is right. Jaoel used to be part of Sarah's unit." Watching them, Dean could not help but feel protective of her; for an Angel he was definitely standing a little too close for Dean's liking...and Dean did not like it.

"I am not going to fight you Jaoel" Sarah simply said "If you wish to stay, stay but I will not take what you need"

"Why have you got to be so stubborn all the time? Just let me help you!" Jaoel retorted angrily.

"Jaoel, just stop!" Sarah pleaded "I am ending this conversation!" Back stepping away from him, she turned and headed for the house but he wasted no time in flying in front of her - blocking her path.

"Friend my ass..." Dean growled, no longer able to remain still in the moment of him grabbing her heatedly "Laylah, you stay inside with Sam and Bobby" Heading for the back door, he shoved it open and hurried out into the night.

* * *

Hearing a door be pushed open and collide against the wall behind, it wasn't long before Jaoel could hear the oncoming threat and sense by all of their ear splitting thoughts, it had to none other than Dean Winchester, coming to her aid. Smirking his eyes met her angered ones "You might want to tell your little human to back off, I do not have the patience to take what the little ape should give..."

Side stepping Jaoel, Sarah found Dean, moving quickly towards them; raising her hand in his direction she attempted to stop him from moving into Jaoel's space "Dean, it's okay, he's a..." She started to say but had walked herself right into Jaoel's trap. Dean couldn't have had better timing even if he tried. Guard down, Jaoel didn't hesitate, he could finally do what he has wanted to do all along, placing his hand on her chest above her heart; he quickly started to transfer some of his much needed energy into her. Words falling away, she groaned, her eyes closing at the sensation; raising her hand she gripped onto his wrist for support as she slowly knelt.

"...Friend" Jaoel interjected, finishing her sentence for her.

Pausing just in front, Dean's glare moved between Jaoel and what he was actually doing to her because at the moment, she didn't look in pain at all - the only way Dean could describe the scene in front was intense and he hated everything about it "What are you doing to her?" He asked, taking a cautious and bold step closer.

Smirking Jaoel had moved himself round so he could look at the man his friend had stupidly fallen for "Dean, Dean, Dean, do not look so hateful. Can you honestly tell me since Sahariel helped you, she has looked herself?" Dean had no answer, he knew something was off when he'd gone to see her, he just didn't know what "Contrary to the thought's that seem to be pouring out of your pocket-sized brain, I am helping her, just like she helped you..."

"Meaning?"

"Jaoel..." Sarah interjected, almost breathlessly; gripping his wrist tighter she tried to fight against him but it was futile "Stop, you will need it"

Oh Dean could definitely feel something deep inside kicking up one hell of a storm, the way Jaoel's hands were on her; his Angel - there was no fighting against the adrenaline that was pumping, Dean officially despised the Angel in front. Pausing Jaoel could feel Sarah attempting to push his energy back, smirking at the way she persistently thought of others and not about herself, he simply just pushed back a fraction harder against her "You need it more Sahariel..."

"You see Dean..." Jaoel continued, pulling his attention back round to Dean who remained still; visibly struggling with what he was watching "Sahariel saved your life yet again only to almost lose all of her energy, the very thing that keeps us going. I am merely refilling the energy she needs to survive. Because of you, she will need it for the upcoming fight"

Dean sneered "Really? Out the goodness of your Angelic heart?"

Jaoel nodded "Sahariel and I have hundreds of years of history. Whilst you were down here playing house, who do you think was looking after her and Laylah?" Dick. Dean couldn't help but silently think; hoping he could read that one. That hit a nerve, even Jaoel could see that in the human's eyes but he refused to show compassion, he'd seen the loss Sahariel had suffered at the hands of the elder hunter "Tell me Winchester, who's loss was greater?"

Tilting his head fractionally at the question, Dean's silence was saying all it needed to. Colossal Dick. Was the next thought that passed through his mind, already angered he took a step closer towards the son of a bitch who thought he knew something about loss.

"Jaoel?" Sarah interjected firmly, quickly she tried to store the energy, this conversation needed to end. Pulling his attention to her, he glanced down to see her clearly still processing his energy but a lot more alert than before. One look was all it took to know what she wanted, nodding he leant and helped her up off the ground "How are you feeling?"

Breathing slowly, Sarah could feel the energy working itself into her system like magic but she could also feel Dean; the questions, the doubt, the anger that was brewing beneath his surface. Casting a quick glance his way, she instantly regretted it, seeing the confusion and hurt of what he had just watched "Grateful as always" Sarah started, looking up at Jaoel she smiled "But you need to go, please give us some time"

Nodding Jaoel glanced momentarily in the direction of Dean before returning his gaze to Sahariel "I told you, I am here to protect you and I mean that..." Watching him disappear into the night, Sarah nodded; feeling the draft he left in the moment of him flying past her.

Exhaling deeply, she turned to find Dean now standing feet from her "Well...he was a delight" He sneered; already worked up by the son of bitch his eyes heatedly travelled up and down her body, looking for any signs that she might still be weakened.

"I am sorry, he should not have come so close to the house" Sarah replied; undeniably feeling the intensity of his gaze.

"So Cas isn't enough in your fan club, you thought you needed another?" He attempted to joke, to lighten the atmosphere but Sarah would be a complete and utter idiot if she even tried to ignore the jealousy that he was emitting.

"Jaoel is my friend Dean, it is not what it looks like..."

"That..." Dean said slowly but sarcastically "Looked intimate..." And boy could he feel it, the resentment of another being with Sarah but truthfully, did he really have a leg to stand on? He did have Lisa and Ben after all.

Sarah smiled but there was a deep sadness in her eyes, she knew what she was about to say to him was going to be very different to Dean's side of things entirely but he needed to hear it "Dean, there has only ever been one person that I have been intimate with, so intimate that the feeling kept me going a very long time and that person is you. It has only ever been you. I gave you everything of me so how could I possibly give it to another?" It may not have been her intention but her words were like a knife, cutting him instantly down and for once, Dean had nothing to say.

Silence surrounded them and Sarah literally had to pull her eyes from his "I am going to go and see Laylah" He nodded and she left him, standing in the darkness, with the very things that threatened to destroy his sanity day after day; his thoughts.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) Next chapter will be up soon, I am just finishing it off.

There is a lot more coming your way with this story, I am just building the plot :D

I would love to know your thoughts, if you liked it? Please leave a quick review.

Sparkly


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Hi all, so chapter 17 is up. To all of my readers I know with Crossfire I tried to keep it going along with the plot but with this story, there are some differences, like Dean (Story Spoiler alert if you are just clicking on this page!) having a daughter! BIG change. My imagination is taking this story off the main storyline but I am trying to keep some things in there, like Sam being soulless and the boys working for Crowley.

Saying that, I do have some interesting things coming up and I hope you continue to enjoy.

Thank you for continuing to read.

**Chapter 17**

Pulling open the backdoor, Sarah stepped in to the outhouse, moving forward she paused in the doorway leading in to the kitchen to find Sam sitting at the kitchen table, head down he was carefully placing markers onto a map. Bobby however had been leant against the counter just in front of the window, justifiably curious of what was happening on the other side of the glass; hearing her enter he had quickly turned and suddenly she could feel an overwhelming sense of questions about to come from the older hunter. After Jaoel and now Dean, Sarah did not even give him the chance to start the conversation up; she just hoped her facial expression was saying all it needed to "Laylah?" She simply asked.

Taking the hint, Bobby nodded, his eyes lifting to the ceiling "Upstairs"

Grateful at him for leaving her to see to her daughter, she smiled, turning she hurried down the hall in the direction of the staircase only to be instantly halted in the moment of Castiel stepping out of the lounge and into her path. Seriously? Now?

"Cas?" Sarah asked, a little surprised to see him standing there; especially with all that was happening in Heaven.

"Hello Sarah" He flatly replied, in typical Castiel monotone. His eyes however scanned her, analysed her, he had not seen her since Forcas had detagged her wings and from what the Fallen Angel had reported afterwards - although it was a success, the procedure had not been pleasant for his closest friend "How are you?" He asked. He did care that was a given, he had always cared for her but still he continued to struggle in showing the emotion.

Sarah smirked at his question but there was no pleasantness in her response, dropping her voice to a whisper she took a step closer towards him "Oh you know, my daughter thoughtlessly carved out her grace and somehow managed to fall straight into her father's lap. Her father I might add who was never expecting to see me again apparently had finally found happiness in the arms of another woman, thank you for that update by the way. Oh and how could I possibly forget, my head is officially back on the chopping board. I am great Castiel, just great"

Sarcasm, she had learnt it well from humanity. Castiel just nodded "I am sorry, that was a stupid question."

Clenching her jaw, Sarah allowed her senses to vigilantly monitor the house, no way could she afford anyone eavesdropping on this conversation "Why did you not tell me about Dean? I asked you for one thing and one thing only and that was to keep me updated but of course in typical Castiel fashion, you could not keep your word." Sarah murmured. Having a lot of time up in her prison to just think and replay those heartbreaking moments, she still remembered the day she had said goodbye to Dean, to keep him and Sam safe against the forces of Lucifer she had asked, no pleaded with her long time comrade to keep him away but what happened, he'd buckled, giving it all away - forcing the human that still remained in his charge to thoughtlessly rush to her aid and in turn, forcing him straight into her brother's crosshairs. "Turns out Cas, you had left me in the dark for months..."

Narrowing his gaze, Castiel could not ignore the feeling that was beginning to swarm his vessel, slowly he could feel his frustration rising at her sudden outburst - he did not come down here to argue. "I made a decision, for you. What good would it have done to tell you? You were alone and isolated from everything. How would you have honestly felt if my update was to advise that Dean had finally moved on?"

Shaking her head, Sarah could hear Bobby moving for the kitchen door; their voices undeniably pulling his attention to the hall. Flexing her jaw she was quick in her movements, reaching up she grabbed a fistful of his trench coat, pulling him round with her and over to the bottom of the staircase. Hopefully being out of sight, would kill Bobby's curiosity. Exhaling deeply she released him "I would have been happy because that is what I had originally told him to do. Damn it Cas. You should have told me! Laylah falling is bad enough but to now have to feel what Dean no longer does, it hurts and if you had kept your promise I could have adjusted..." Castiel paused before responding. Unfortunately she had a point. His silence only provoking her to push her disappointment in him more "What else have you neglected to tell me? I did not even know about Sam returning, after everything that happened with the Winchester's, did you not think that it was important to tell me? Why did you just shut me out?"

What could he possibly say to defend himself? She was right but he did have his own reasons for keeping her in the dark, slowly he'd stopped updating her; closing the link between their minds for her own good and sanity. Face hardening he edged closer "You will never understand or accept why I did what I did but you at least have to listen to my reason why. You were locked away in Araboth, you had Laylah to take care of, you were already dealing with the loss of your brother's, quite simply you had suffered enough. I could not burden you further with things out of your control." Sarah fell quiet, well that certainly explained the radio silence he had given her months at a time. Ironically she was the one starting to feel like she needed to be in an Angel free zone. Castiel however was wrong, she could understand the thinking behind his decision but that didn't mean she was going to like it, in fact she couldn't help but resent him for holding information like that from her "I am sorry you had to find certain things out the way you did. I was not expecting you to ever return to Earth"

Sarah just sneered "You and me both. You need to go"

Castiel nodded, understandably she would need time to forgive his latest revelation; he just hoped she would be able to see past the secrecy and accept why he did what he did. He could not be at war with her again, the previous time was hard enough... "I will. As you can imagine, Heaven is in turmoil. More so since you obliterated the Gatekeeper into nothing."

Sarah glanced up at him, her eyes clearly showing the anger she felt "Did you really expect me to just stay put after I had just found out what my daughter had done? The Gatekeeper should have just given me the key when I asked politely"

Castiel almost could feel his lip twitch at her comment. As if that was ever going to happen. As tempting as it was to ask about Jaoel, Castiel knew better and more than that he knew Jaoel; those questions were for another time.

"Be on your guard Sarah. You already know the forces that hunt you...I worry..." He started, only to be interrupted by the sound of Sam calling his name. In that same second of his head turning, Sarah had her moment and disappeared from his sight; understandably she needed the time to process his unwanted and sudden silence.

* * *

Appearing in the bedroom Laylah had retreated back to in the moment of Dean advising her to stay inside, Sarah located her daughter, leant up against the side of the chair just gazing out of the window at the night.

"Jaoel is here?" Laylah quietly asked in the moment of feeling her mum's presence.

Nodding Sarah moved across the room towards her "Yes sweetheart, he had heard what had happened and came to see if we were okay..." She explained, leaning against the window frame.

Lifting just her eyes, Laylah glanced up at her mum warily "Is he angry with me? For what I did?"

Sarah smiled "No, of course not. Jaoel understands what you did and why you did it"

"Maybe he could help me understand. Will he come back? I would really like to see him..."

"Knowing Jaoel, he most certainly will return and he will just as much want to see you as you do him"

Dipping her head, Laylah's gaze found the beige carpet below "Dean did not sound happy at all about his arrival?"

Oh the men in her life, even when they weren't doing anything; they were still complicating things further for her. Exhaling deeply, Sarah just nodded in agreement "No not at first. But he does not know Jaoel like we do"

Pulling her gaze up, Laylah couldn't help but look puzzled "But he knows Castiel?"

"That is a very long and complicated story for another time but yes, Castiel has been an alliance of Dean's for the last couple of years. They have been through much together" Not needing to delve in to that history as well tonight, Sarah pulled herself from the wall "Come on, it is late, you need to get some rest"

Nodding Laylah stood from the chair, slowly following her mum over to where the bed was situated "How are you feeling from earlier? I mean you look a lot better?"

"I am, back to my normal self thankfully" Sarah replied pulling back the covers slightly so Laylah could climb in.

But before she did, she had wrapped her arms around her mum "That's good. Because you can't leave me. I need you"

Glancing down at her sympathetically, Sarah hugged her close, listening to the soft and heartbreaking sound of her little girl sobbing. Seeing her so hurt couldn't have been easy, up in Heaven Sarah was a force all by herself but down here on Earth, it was a whole different ball game. Pulling back, Sarah looked seriously down into her child's eyes "I am not going anywhere. I promise"

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Laylah was quiet, climbing into bed she slid down against the mattress; watching as Sarah pulled the quilt up and over her "You know it is funny..."

"What is sweetheart?" Sarah asked looking down at her; confused by her comment.

"When I woke up here, I thought I was the only one, that man knew nothing of us. Turns out I was wrong, again"

"We do walk the Earth Laylah, we are responsible for it but we have to be careful. We are not the only force that can come and go freely." Sarah paused, that was definitely a discussion for another time "Try and get some sleep..."

Leaning down she placed a kiss on her temple before turning in the direction of the door.

"That 'force' you speak of, do they have black eyes?" Laylah innocently asked but quickly started questioning her inquisitiveness in the moment of her mum going scarily still.

Slowly Sarah turned, her eyes truly shocked by her daughter's question. How could she know of evil that soon? Surely she had not come face to face with a Demon so soon after her arrival? Sarah could only hope "How do you know that?"

"I...because..." Laylah started to say; suddenly very unnerved by the expression that was covering her mum's face "I've seen it?"

Suddenly Sarah could feel the sickness swarming her stomach, Hell had actually laid their eyes on her daughter? Was their current predicament not hard enough with the forces of Heaven raining down on them? Now they had to deal with the abominations? No wonder Crowley, the 'new' King of Hell had miraculously raised his ugly head "How? When?"

"It was when Dean..." Laylah continued to explain watching her mum's brow slowly raise at her father's name; clearly he had missed a few details...'Oops' Was her first thought. 'Sorry Dean' Was her second..."When he found me. I woke up in this room. Dazed. Lost. Suddenly looking at these two men I did not recognise. One was nice, the other not so much..."

Sarah was silent. Taking a seat next to Laylah on the edge of the bed she just nodded; pushing her to continue... "In between them trying to help me and figure out what had happened, there was a knock on the door, they claimed to be room service? Dean was suspicious but they were persistent. In the moment of him opening the door just an inch, this giant of a man charged in, his eyes changing to black and he was coming for me..."

Closing her eyes momentarily, Sarah could feel her adrenaline pumping protectively within, raising her arm slowly in Laylah's direction she could not miss the concern on her daughter's face "I need you to think about that time. Just keep thinking about it over and over, can you do that for me?" Sarah asked, resting her hand gently on her cheek; cradling it.

Cautiously Laylah nodded. Thinking about that time she could do but what she wasn't expecting was to feel herself be literally forced back in time to re-live that moment a second time. What was her mum doing?

Controlling the memory, Sarah manoeuvred herself carefully through her daughter's mind; quickly picking out the parts she was searching for..._Laylah let out a worried cry for the man who had helped her as she watched a bulky looking man step over him whilst he recovered from the blow and into the room, with every step closer to her he took; that surge was beginning to grow to a point of painful – clutching at her now fast beating heart, Laylah's eyes watched the man smirk evilly at her. _

"_What do you want?" Laylah had to ask, she didn't understand the reasoning behind the violence – that was until she realised that the man standing at the end of the bed was not human when its eyes turned coal black... _

"_You..." It simply said; Laylah not knowing what that thing was let out a fearful cry as he lunged forward to grab her..._

_In the moment of this thing grabbing her, Dean suddenly appeared barrelling into it; sending them both to the ground... _

_...Watching the thing slowly pull himself off the ground – they watched an evil smirk cross his face "She will be mine" They heard him threaten before quickly exiting out of the body he possessed..._

"Easy Laylah, come back slowly sweetheart" Sarah whispered watching Laylah's focus return slowly back to reality.

Shaking her head, she groaned at the nausea she was suddenly experiencing "What was that?!"

"That was me, getting the full story" Sarah replied.

"And you couldn't just wait for me to finish?" Laylah asked.

"Unfortunately not. I needed something you would not have been able to provide" Now her daughter was tired. Invasive measures certainly were tiring for those that had no idea of what was coming. Nodding Sarah stood, watching Laylah's head slowly dip down against the pillow "Rest. Everything will be okay. We will finish this conversation tomorrow"

Turning, Sarah headed for the door, face like pure thunder she was fuming. Not only did she now have her reason for Crowley's sudden interest in her daughter. Dean after everything, had kept something like this from her.

As if they really needed any more fuel added to the fire that burned between them right now.

* * *

Arms crossed tightly against her chest, Sarah leant against the windowpane, just staring out into the darkness. She'd needed some time alone, to calm from the anger that she'd previously felt about Laylah almost being grabbed by the clutches of Hell; coming to the room she had rested up in seemed like the most suitable place. Mind circling she could feel the anxiousness consuming her. Concerned for her daughter's welfare, Sarah tried over and over to come up with solution's that would keep her safe from harm - but so far, all roads were leading to uncertainty and further danger.

Hissing a frustrated breathe out of her nose; Sarah could feel Dean before his hand had even knocked against the wood. Giving her a second, he proceeded to turn the handle and push open the door slowly "Hey..." He softly said, stepping inside.

Sarah however said nothing. Her gaze remained fixed on the lot outside.

Closing the door behind him, Dean moved across the room, his eyes never leaving her, unmistakably she was upset. Knowing Sarah and the type of Angel she was and had always been, he assumed she was happy for him finding at least a little happiness but clearly she was struggling with the notion of him being so close with another. He knew if the roles were reversed, he sure as hell would be pissed at the thought.

"Sarah?" He called, hoping she would turn and talk to him but surprisingly she never did. This in itself getting his back up, Dean Winchester was not patient at the best of times, sneering he shook his head "Really? You're actually going to give me the silent treatment?" He asked "Not very 'Angel' like is it?" He mocked.

Slowly she turned her head round to look at him, her eyes silently ripping him a new one, even he could see that one "Do you have something you need to tell me Dean? Something that I should know?" She asked slowly and calmly; refusing to acknowledge his previous unwanted comment. Suddenly Dean was at a loss. Mind searching for what he should be telling her, he was coming up empty and he knew his facial expression was showing exactly that. What could she possibly be busting his balls for this time? Surely she wasn't still trying to change his mind on the whole Crowley saga?

"And here I was thinking this conversation was going to go a lot differently..." He replied sarcastically. Knowing he could not give her what she wanted, he huffed; his eyes hardening. His frustration growing at her continuing silence towards him "You going to stand there and glare at me all night or are you actually going to fill me in on what I should be telling you because I'm suddenly at a freaking loss over here..."

"Why did you not tell me about what happened when you found Laylah? With the demon?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly at her question. This was what she was pissed about? Had he not had enough to deal with that night? Not only had a girl literally fallen from the sky, Dean had found himself up against an Angel alongside that Demon she was now suddenly speaking of, and that was before the biggest kick of them all, then he had to go and find Sarah alive after all this time... alive after everything...

"Why didn't I tell you? Because it was my problem and I handled it" He replied defensively in typical Dean Winchester fashion watching her expression shift and dangerously quick.

"Your problem?" Sarah asked turning her whole body round to face him.

"Yes, my problem" Clearly she was struggling to keep her anger inward, continuing to move towards her, Dean couldn't help but look confused "Am I missing something here? I mean I am currently up to my eyeballs in demons at the moment. One more wasn't surprising..."

Sarah sneered, shaking her head at him "I am aware. But that demon was not after you was it? It was after Laylah, my daughter, our daughter." She argued, pointing her finger in his direction "That is why you should have told me"

Flexing his jaw, Dean tried to keep his frustration inward, going at each other was not going to help anyone right now "And I said I handled it. Did it hurt her? Does Laylah look injured? No. And you want to know why? Because I took care of her, even before I knew who she was. That's why I didn't think it was relevant telling you" He countered firmly.

Sarah nodded. She was angry yes but repeatedly bickering with Dean was becoming exhausting. What they had and what they shared was never simple but at least before she died, it was easier. "I know." Huffing she walked over to the bed "I am sorry" She quietly said, sitting down on the edge she placed her head in her hands; she wasn't going to lie - she was tired and completely fed up with the threats that surrounded her and Laylah.

Nodding he took a seat next to her. His weight compared to hers dipped the mattress slightly, this causing her left leg to slide slightly and brush up against his; even this movement alone had her glancing up and forward. Remaining quiet, he raised his arm in her direction, pausing only for a second he pushed through the doubt. He finally understood why she had been pulling back and now he could at least try and do something about it. Attempting to comfort her, he rested his hand on her spine, slowly moving it up and down in a circular motion - what he didn't realise was that his touch was stirring a much stronger feeling inside of her.

Suddenly he could feel her energy, his fingertips electric, even through the material of the tight black tank top she teasingly wore. There was no denying it, even after everything he still wanted her more than anything and with the way her breathing was deepening, she wanted the exact same thing. "Sarah?" He softly said; his hand never leaving her. Reacting to him on every level, she slowly turned her head and gazed at him "You know we need to talk..."

That's when she sensed that subject, of **her, **of **them**. Shaking her head, she attempted to move but already wise to her game from their time before, Dean moved his other arm round - boldly placing a firm hand on her thigh; holding her there "Please Dean, not about that. Not tonight" Her voice was shaky; she was rapidly losing all control the longer his hands were on her.

"Yes about that. Yes tonight. You need to listen to me. That part of my life, with Lisa and Ben..." Even Dean could feel her stiffen beneath his fingertips at the name. Even being an Angel, Sarah was so close to being a human. "...I left. Yes to protect them. Yes because I care for them. When Sam turned up and everything started to go to hell, leaving them was not easy, not in the slightest. They had been a huge part of my life for a year..."

"Dean..." Sarah tried to interject. In an attempt to stop him from continuing she placed her hand down on his, this only intensifying the connection between them.

"But..." Dean pushed on firmly "...even when I was there with them, something was missing in me. Something has always been missing in me, since the day I lost you"

Tears had slowly started to appear and roll down her cheeks "It's been tough, I ain't going to lie. Seeing you after everything. My head is not where it used to be. Too much has happened..." He started to explain.

"For you to feel like you did before?" Sarah couldn't help but answer and ask him at the same time, she had to; it was now or never. This conversation seemed to be only heading one way and she needed to know "For you to want me?" She paused; a lump in her throat suddenly appearing. Damn all of those human emotions she had worked so hard to learn. "For you to love me?"

Dean was quiet for a moment, his eyes just watching her; seeing her so hurt was definitely pulling on his heartstrings. Love her? Jesus, looking into those beautiful blue eyes of hers, he undeniably still did. Want her? Well, that went without saying. He knew he'd been a colossal douche bag after her surprise return but Dean didn't deal with vulnerability well and seeing her after his heart had literally been broke apart following her death made him vulnerable. Dean being Dean had to shut that pain out someway or another, he'd just had to shut her out.

Sarah on the other hand had taken his momentary silence as another answer - one she expected but one that was seriously going to hurt like hell, she smiled sadly "It's okay Dean, I understand"

He tilted his head "Understand what?"

"About how you feel and what you want. It will take some time but I will adjust. I have only ever wanted you to be happy"

Was she really implying what he thought she was? Raising his brow at her reply, he stepped in, not liking the direction in which she was mistakenly heading "Whoa, whoa. What do you think I feel?"

Sarah exhaled deeply, really not wanting to repeat one of her worst fears to the man sitting to her left "That you no longer want me. That you no longer love me..."

Clenching his jaw, Dean almost growled at what she was saying, after everything, how could she think that? "That so? And how would you know what I want? What I feel?"

Sarah paused, confused at his question, was he trying to trip her up? "You just said too much has happened?"

Dean smirked "I did but you cut me off before I could finish. Now you're jumping to conclusions, something the human version of you would do..." Sarah was silent, her sceptical eyes locking with his angered ones, when was she going to start believing what he was saying? Exhaling deeply, he moved closer in to her "You once told me you could only read people's minds if they ask..."

"Dean..." Sarah attempted to interrupt but Dean had a point to make.

"So I'm asking, cutting out all the bull and what you 'think' I want. Read mine" Sarah was hesitant. Really? Dean wanted her to read his mind? What on earth would she see lingering beneath that tough exterior of his? Did she really want the truth that lay behind those emerald eyes of his? "Sarah..." Dean repeated "Read my mind"

Nodding Sarah slowly turned her body round to face him "Do you have any idea of what this is about to feel like?"

Dean just shook his head "I guess I'm about to find out, lay it on me" He tried to joke.

Raising her hands, she rested one down against the material of his jacket just above his chest; the other she held against his stubbled cheek "It is going to be intense"

Dean couldn't help but smile before turning deadly serious "Just like everything else is with you"

Eyes locking and with the way he was looking at her, it didn't take long for her to connect with his mind, exhaling deeply she felt his pull almost immediately. Dean not knowing what to expect suddenly felt the rush of her energy, breathe leaving him he groaned at the force, his grip on her thigh tightening. How could she make him feel so alive? No matter how she touched him or what she did, when that touch disappeared, for some reason part of Dean seemed to fade away to, how?

"Relax Dean" Sarah whispered. Connected, she waited for Dean to let her in, forcing it would only intensify everything. Assuming the link would be gradual, Sarah for once was not prepared for the montage of emotions that struck against her, closing her eyes she fought for control over his mind. Dean however remained still, observing and feeling everything, Very aware of Sarah having a fistful of his jacket, Dean to was fighting for control over his senses; never in his life had he desired someone so much...

Dean's mind was quite simply a labyrinth. One Sarah was carefully navigating through without prying. When it came to her, Dean wasn't lying. Image after image, she watched herself through Dean's eyes, she watched the very moment's she had no clue about. All the while seeing all of their memories they had shared together. One flitting memory she caught sight of, was her and Dean at the Motel, the morning they confronted Malphus and Thamuz... _"Angel or not...You have looked out for me and Sam for years, if theres anything I'm going to do, its going to be to return that favour" Dean said softly as their bodies stood inches from each other. As their eyes burned intensely into eachother, Dean leant down as he pulled her closer into him before kissing her gently. _

Swiftly his mind was changing it up and she was watching a time she did not recognise, Dean and Sam were at Bobby's, quite possibly after she had been hurt by the Devilian blade? Strangely she could feel Dean's pain and frustration, the guilt filling him from the bottom up... _Dean sneered as he moved from the car and turned to his brother "You know what...shove the self righteous attitude, I know why she's lying in that bed and if she dies..." Dean paused as he threw the beer bottle forcefully to the ground, the glass instantly shattering "Well I guess that's on me too..."_

Continuing on, Sarah paused in the moment of Dean's eyes staring at a wooden door, he was still, just listening intently to something... _"Sarah..." Sam softly said as he pulled her attention back to him "What is it?". There was a pause. "I am in love with Dean Sam"_ He'd heard that? He knew and still he came to her that night?

Smiling Sarah pushed on to a memory that had her stomach rolling and her adrenaline pumping. The night her, Sam and Dean at caught 'Luke', the Demon working for Mephistopheles and what she had done to assist the brother's but, that wasn't what was lingering in Dean's mind... _In the club, his __eyes never left her as he turned his whole body to face her – staring at the way in which the tight fitting strapless dress she wore curved in all the right places and how the high heeled shoes subtly made her legs he's never seen before seem that much longer "Damn..." Dean mimed feeling his heart beat fast in his chest. _

Dean's mind shifted again, his thought's spiralling; struggling to keep a hold on what she viewing Sarah could almost feel the vertigo he was giving her... Suddenly she was staring at Cas... _"I kinda wanted to ask what you meant back at Bobby's..." Dean started seeing the confusion remain – huffing "Wow, someone really needs to tune in their Angel senses...about Sarah and her worries with...you know..." Dean could still see that Castiel didn't understand so to subtly help him out, he winked – that's all he could think to assist his pure-virgin Angel buddy. _"Oh Dean, you did not just ask Castiel that question?" Sarah couldn't help but ask watching that. As if Castiel needed anymore reasons to feel awkward about their relationship..._"Dean..." Dean paused and looked back round at Cas "You are Michael's true vessel – to confine Michael, you must have some inner strength – maybe that is the strength that is needed..." _Interesting, Sarah couldn't help but think; seeing things from a different perspective was certainly insightful.

_"Sarah!" Dean called. Stopping her. "I love you..." Dean said; equally surprised at his response to her – He didn't know where that had come from...maybe he's been hiding it – he's never truly experienced it before therefore he must be uncapable of showing it... but watching her leave; something inside switched and he couldn't just let her walk away from him. _"I love you..." Sarah whispered, repeating him.

Sitting opposite, Dean raised his head in the moment of her whispering those words, her eyes remained closed as he allowed her to freely walk the place no one knew except him. Surprising him, she jolted back, her grip on him tightening in the moment of her face crumpling in what seemed like pain... "Sarah?" He tried to call, to pull her back to him but it was no use; she forced herself to see what her heart didn't want to... _Mephistopheles chuckled condescendingly "Dangerous game a human falling in love with an Angel – especially one that's so close to feeling the tip of an Angilian blade herself..."__Dean's grip tightened on the handle of the blade, pushing through Mephistophele's grip he sliced a little deeper causing Mephistopheles to cry out; the blood flowing thickly from his neck as his darkened light started to surround them... _Feeling all of his anguish in those final moments hurt like nothing else...but Sarah needed to feel it in order to understand... _"I need to find her Sam" Dean responded; the seriousness on his face showing that he wasn't mucking around. Sam nodded supportingly "We will..." Dean sneered angrily "Will we?! We've looked everywhere Sam! I...I..." He started feeling all of his frustration get caught in his throat; pausing he turned his head to the side. He could not lose her. _

Typical Dean, from one extreme moment to another, Sarah was standing in a motel room, one she would always remember. Nowhere to go with the feel of the mattress against the back of legs, she was trapped in between Dean and the one thing she truly was petrified off... _Dean passed her a comforting smile as he stepped closer to her "Looks like I'll be the one guiding for a change..." He whispered leaning into her; kissing her, he gently deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. _Adrenaline pumping and heart beating too fast for her liking, Dean had her losing control all over again, and that was only inside of his mind... _Moving against her, he could feel everything that was her, her exitement and emotions emitting through her and into him; he could feel him inside - suddenly in that moment feeling more whole than he ever has in a long time. Feeling her grip tighten on him – he could sense her thoughts and the way in which his touch felt against her. _

Watching her intently, Dean could almost guess what memory he had her watching from the senses she was transferring. Her eyes still closed, she concentrated on him and all of the emotions he needed her to know. Hearing her breathe be literally taken from her, Dean could no longer wait, with Sarah still distracted he leant in towards her.

Bringing herself slowly back to reality, Sarah slowly opened her eyelids to find Dean inches from her, her eyes briefly closing and reopening in the moment of the link being disconnected. "Now you know what I want. What I have always wanted" Cupping her cheeks, he moved forward about to kiss her when his cell suddenly starting ringing... pausing he huffed at the unwanted disruption "Son of a..." Leaning back, he knew he had to check, with this job it could be anyone, this thankfully Sarah understood better than anyone "You have got to be kidding me!" He continued to moan, shuffling in his jacket he pulled out his phone, flipping it open, he was definitely not expecting to see the name flashing up on the screen... '**Lisa' **and what made that moment worse, Sarah had undoubtedly seen the name to...

Glancing up and over at her, she suddenly looked very conflicted at what she should be feeling; definitely a mix between upset and seriously uncomfortable.

Smiling sadly she just nodded watching his finger hover over the answer button "Impeccable timing"

"Sarah..." Dean whispered but she was gone, leaving only a draft as the phone continued to ring in his hand. Closing his eyes, he screwed them shut whilst shaking his head. Impeccable timing was a fucking understatement. Tapping the phone against his temple, he thought about just ignoring the call. Why now? But then his mind was shouting 'Ben' What if something had happened and they needed him?

Huffing he picked it up, holding it to his ear "Hey..." He answered, unable to hide the frustration in his tone at the woman who hadn't called in a very long time, the woman who had shut him out. "You okay? Ben okay?" He asked only to find the woman on the other side of the phone was intoxicated, harshly letting him know how much he had let her and Ben down, how she regretted ever meeting him before suddenly switching and telling him how much she misses him and how lonely she now feels being without him. Head already about to explode, Dean could not take this shit right now on top of everything else "Lis! Stop" He interjected dryly, instantly silencing her "Don't. I can't do this right now, I just can't!" And just like that, he snapped the phone shut before tossing it angrily across the room. Breathing heavily, he could not stop the anger coursing through him, how dare she even think about doing that to him after everything. Not only was it not wanted, it most certainly had just drove a further wedge in between him and the woman he did want.

* * *

Okay so I didn't realise how long that chapter was until I uploaded it. I hope you enjoyed?

Now just to clear something up. I'm not painting Lisa as a bad person. Dean was a part of her life for a year, they were family. My idea bringing her in is to show she is having difficulty letting go. Who wouldn't? It's Dean ;) So yes, thought I would clear that up.

And the walking through Dean's mind thing. Difficult if I must say - I wanted to show a lot was going on. I broke it up to stop you guys from getting vertigo. ;)

Will Dean ever get a break? I know I'm evil :) Want more?

I'd love to know your thoughts, please leave them for me with a quick review.

Even if it's a 'Yeah I like it' or 'No I'm not sure it would happen this way' Constructive criticism please :D

Thank you again to all of my readers, I appreciate your continuing support

Sparkly


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Please, I don't want any trouble" A woman pleaded, blood dripped from her nose to the warehouse ground below; after being back handed across the alley she had stupidly run into in a panic - she'd somehow entered a dim and deserted warehouse on the edge of town. Now, with her head spinning and her eyes struggling to see through the darkness, she could only just make out six shadows moving threateningly towards her "Please, just take what you want!"

A man laughed evilly, sending chills all the way down her spine "Oh I intend to darling but first you need to give something to me. Something I unfortunately can't take without your consent"

"What's that?" The woman asked; fear shaking her from tip to toe.

"Your soul" Another voice answered, always growing closer.

"My what?" No way could she have heard that right? Who the hell had jumped her?

"Your soul" The second voice repeated, suddenly appearing right behind her, gasping she swiped round in the exact moment of something hard and sharp colliding against her cheek - sending her to the ground with a bone cracking thud.

"All you have to do is say yes to my question, we seal the deal and this pain will end..." The original man interjected. Crying out the woman could not describe the agony she was feeling, they were breaking her apart, piece by piece - all the while just laughing at her, mocking her for being something so weak.

"Please stop!" She screamed. Sensing them surround her. Suddenly they were no longer still, they were kicking and stomping down on her like wild animals. Who were they? "Okay, Okay, I'll do it! Just please stop hurting me!"

Crouching down to her side, she could feel the man's foul breathe on her face, almost smirking victoriously at what they had done "Now that's what I like to hear. Okay you need to slowly repeat after me. I give you my soul now. The deal is because I can't take it anymore. I just want it all to end"

Whimpering, the woman tried to catch her breathe "I...I...give" She paused, her whole body throbbing...

"Say it" The man snarled "Or so help me. Your body will cover this floor from corner to corner..." She fell silent, trying to force the words from her tongue but the fear had her, stopping her from making any sound at all.

"SAY IT!" He screamed about to hammer his fists down on her already trembling and broken body when an almighty BANG sounded above them "What the?!" Eyes flying to the ceiling that had suddenly just exploded inwards, all they could see was debris falling hard and fast from the sky, falling in their exact direction... diving out of the way, they all had to dodge their fair share of brick and metal. Pulling himself up off the ground, the instigator of the whole attack just growled at the disruption; feeling a whole new kind of presence standing in the room with them he swiped round to see a woman standing a little way back across the room on the other side of the rubble. Smirking his eyes moved up and down her frame, she was small, visibly no match for him and the five men standing behind. Was she just plain stupid or suicidal? Whatever the reason, she was fair game and he now needed another soul. Hers would just about satisfy that want.

"Who the hell are you? You have no idea what you just interrupted. For that you will pay, bloody" He threatened, in an attempt to intimidate and frighten her - his eyes suddenly disappearing into the black that had replaced them.

The woman just smirked "So you sick and cowardly demons weren't just trying to bully a woman's soul out of her? Oh how times have changed" Watching them suddenly group together in the moment of her plainly letting them know she knew exactly what they were, her expression shifted and quick - even they could not miss the brief flash of blue that momentarily brightened the darkness surrounding her "No, you abominations will be the ones to pay, and I can promise it will be excruciating"

"Who are you?" One of the demon's asked.

The woman eyed him wrathfully "Someone who does not have to answer a 'thing' like you"

"Oh now that's not very nice is it love" A third demon interjected "Especially as you seem to know everything about us yet we know jack-shit about you"

"All in good time" Was all she responded with, so calm the demons were not hiding their frustration well.

"Fuck that" 'Thing' hissed, stepping forward out of the wall they had created, his raised his hand in her direction "We have ways of making you tell us what we want to know, your funeral bitch!" He cursed.

She could feel what 'it' was trying to do, it was trying to grasp her being in the most painful way... Amateur. For a human, they would have been tossed across the room like a rag doll by now but these demons wasn't messing with a human... Almost laughing at it's ridiculous attempt, the woman walked forward, pausing just to the other side of the wreckage that separated them from her "Please. That's child's play"

"Is it now?" Another snapped spitefully. He and another demon didn't hesitate, moving forward one had picked up a chunk of brick whilst the other had grabbed two metal poles; quickly they threw them at her. Not even moving, the woman simply raised her arm and with a flick of a wrist knocked the objects away with ease before they impacted against her - but even this didn't stop them from trying over and over to hit her.

Catching the ringleader just smirking at her, the woman was caught momentarily off guard in the moment of a metal bar being roughly shoved into her back, that sharp it pierced right through her frame. Furiously, she swiped round to see a rather confused and now scared demon looking at her "Nice try" Smiling she showed no remorse in the moment of her thumb and middle finger clicking together - blasting the demon's body in all directions. Turning back she casually took hold of the bar and pulled it through, dropping it to the ground with a clank "Really?" She asked.

"What the hell are you?" Instigator growled.

"Your worst nightmare" Suddenly she was in front of them, forcing them to take a cautious step back away from her. Clenching her jaw she raised her hand in their direction, effortlessly clutching onto the four demons inside their hosts. Feeling themselves being burnt alive beneath the skin that held them, they screamed. The original demon however remained unharmed, for the time being, trying to move he found he couldn't, trying to smoke out undetected was also impossible...All he could do was watch the demons at his side be slowly set alight "What do you want?"

Glaring at him, he could almost see the fire over the blue, this woman without a doubt had an axe to grind "You" Clicking her fingers together, the hosts and the demons inside evaporated into nothing. With nowhere to go she almost found it amusing that the demon was stuck by forces he was yet to understand. Stepping forward she harshly gripped onto his being, focusing all of her rage he felt it and couldn't stop the curses and cries that followed "Who are you?" He barely asked; the pain unreal - hell had nothing on the grip that she was currently torturing every inch within him.

"They call me Sahariel. I hear you're looking for my daughter..." Eyes widening, the demon's stomach dropped. Oh he had heard of her and he knew exactly what she was. Angel. Seraphim. Shit. "Big mistake"

* * *

"What do you mean she just disappeared? Isn't that what Angels do Dean?" Sam asked a little too sarcastically.

Cutting him a sharp look, Dean hissed a frustrated breathe out of his nose before turning back to glance out of the window; in the moment of him entering the lounge this morning he'd been greeted by Sam with a possible new job to do. This however was surprisingly the last thing on Dean's mind. After Lisa had called the night before, he'd called to Sarah multiple times, only to get zilch and now neither Sam or Bobby have seen her... No way could he even consider doing a hunt until she returned, Laylah could be left under Bobby's protection but he wasn't her mum, or her dad for that matter.

"If I know Sarah..." Bobby interjected, appearing from the kitchen "She wouldn't have gone far..."

"But she has..." A soft voice answered pulling all of their attention's round to see Laylah in the doorway.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Because I can't sense her. She's too far away"

Watching her dip her head to the ground, Dean passed her a sympathetic look, understandably she was worried about her mum and Dean again, could do nothing for the Angel that was doing exactly what she did when she got put into situations that could hurt her "She'll come back Laylah. I promise. She wouldn't leave you" Yes Dean was saying that to console her but in some way he was hoping deep down, she wouldn't leave him again either...

"Maybe I should go and look for her?" Laylah suggested raising her head to look at the three men staring blankly back at her.

Sam almost laughed "What you going to do? Just walk down the road blind and pray you won't get caught?"

"Sam..." Bobby interrupted "If you can't sense her sweetheart, where will you know where to look?"

"I don't know. Everywhere. She could be hurt..." Laylah snapped back; beginning to feel frustrated.

"Laylah" Dean softly said pulling her attention to him "You looking for her solo is not an option. I'm serious. You got too many things looking for the two of you at the moment" Pausing he watched her huff at him trying to impose his new 'fatherly' authority over her "Plus, your mum would actually kill me if I let you out of my sight..."

"So come look with me!" Laylah could almost sense him about to try and talk that idea out of her "It's my fault okay! She left because of me! I need to find her Dean, please"

"What happened?" Bobby asked; watching her move across the room and perch herself on the edge of the sofa.

"My curiosity happened" Laylah replied guiltily "The curiosity that seems to keep getting her hurt..."

Dean looked positively puzzled, what could she have possibly said? If there was anything that pushed the Angel over the edge, it was Dean and his past... "What did you ask?"

Laylah glanced up at the man that now stood in front and smiled sadly "I think I dropped you in it... Mum said that Angel's weren't the only Supernatural force on Earth, I stupidly asked if that force had black eyes?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly, so that's how Sarah knew about that night, thank you for that Laylah he felt like saying but he couldn't blame her, hell she'd just fallen from a place where it was all halo's and white wings; to come crashing down to Earth and have real evil try and grab her - who wasn't going to start asking questions about that? Shaking his head, he smirked "I think I'm quite capable of dropping myself in it right now..." He attempted to joke.

"So you asked a couple of questions, why would that make her leave?" Sam jumped in, knowing the sooner they found Sarah, the quicker they could crack on and get this next hunt done. Time was a ticking and Sam needed to keep himself occupied, not sleeping and doing practically nothing right now was becoming frustrating for the younger hunter.

Laylah was hesitant "Because she believes a threat still exists?" Laylah replied only having her assumptions to go by. Looking back up at Dean she could tell from his facial expression that he was waiting for her to elaborate... "Because she somehow replayed my memory last night. She cut the link just after that thing said I would be his..."

Dean huffed, closing his eyes he pinched the bridge of his nose, now he understood her frustration towards him; that he maybe should have mentioned...

"So she's gone looking for the demon that attacked you?" Bobby asked.

"One or a handful less to worry about if you ask me" Sam smirked.

"She doesn't know what the hell she is walking in to!" Dean snapped swiping round to face them.

Bobby nodded, seeing that painful look on Dean's face, the worry, the frustration of not knowing "She'll be fine Dean"

Dean about to respond, felt a sudden draft in the room to his right, that strong it had paper's from Bobby's desk flying across the floor "That I will" Sarah answered. It took Dean a moment or so to compose what he was feeling first. Relief that she had returned, rejected that she had ignored his calls and unbelievably pissed that she was so easily making him worry about her again after all this time apart. Glancing round all those feelings disappeared in the second of seeing her... She'd definitely been tussling with something. She looked completely fine on the outside but her clothes, they were covered in dust and what had to be blood splatter and that wasn't what was really concerning Dean. What was, was the gaping circular hole that had torn itself right through the top and black military jacket she was wearing... "Angel remember? Not human" She continued, more so looking at Dean in that moment sensing the concern swarming inside of him.

Dean smirked angrily "I remember"

"Mum?" Laylah asked, hurrying forward, she almost flew into Sarah's open arms "What happened?"

"Tying up loose ends" Sarah simply responded lifting her eyes to Bobby, Dean and Sam "I apologise for making you all worry, it was not my intention"

Sam smirked "What's to worry about? You're a kickass Angel. I told these two you'd be back. I guess they just don't want history repeating itself" Dean just rolled his eyes at his brother's blunt and to the point reply.

Pulling back, Laylah's hands moved to Sarah's jacket "Are you hurt?"

Sarah smiled, shaking her head, she glanced down at her daughter "No I'm not. I am fine sweetheart"

"Where did you go?" Bobby interjected.

"To stretch my wings" Sarah replied firmly, her eyes motioning to Laylah; her daughter did not need to know every detail.

Bobby just nodded, taking the hint "I was just about to make some breakfast, you fancy some?" He asked, glancing down at Laylah. There was really no need for him to see if there were any other taker's, Sam being soulless didn't eat. Sarah being an Angel didn't eat and Dean, well he'd quite simply eat when he was hungry; which wasn't much anymore.

"I need you to come somewhere with me..." Dean heard Sarah's voice echo within his mind, glancing over at her their eyes locked "Will you?" Subtly he nodded knowing no one else in the room was privileged to her question.

"Speaking of..." Dean spoke up "I'm going to head out and stretch my legs, grab a few bits from the store"

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Sarah asked, playing along perfectly "Laylah needs a few things"

Dean paused before nodding "Okay, you need anything?" He asked, looking over at Sam who just shook his head.

"I'm good. Beer's always good"

"Already on it" Dean smirked, turning his attention back to Sarah "Ready when you are"

Sarah nodded. Stepping back out of her daughter's embrace she smiled "Laylah you stay here with Sam and Bobby, eat something and we will be back soon"

Clearly not happy about her mum disappearing again, what could Laylah do? Turning for the kitchen, she paused, looking up at Dean "Look after her, please?"

Hearing this Sarah closely watched the interaction between her daughter and Dean, time had undeniably been lost between them, time Sarah wished she could give back. But to then watch Dean smirk, rest his hand on her shoulder and reply in the only way she knew he would 'Goes without saying sweetheart' had tears quickly appearing. Out the corner of her, she spotted Sam eying her questionably, swiping round she headed for the front door; already feeling uncomfortable with her conflictions she didn't need to feel anymore awkward about their situation "Are we going?"

Nodding Dean's eyes watched her disappear into the hall but not before catching sight of another gaping hole in her clothing, mirroring exactly the same position as the other one on her front. What the hell had happened? Straightening up, he quickly turned, grabbed his jacket from the hook and hurried outside after her.

Question was, where on earth did she want him to go with her to? He was fairly certain, a spontaneous bar stop was out of the question this time around. Things were definitely not the same as they were before.

* * *

Pulling up next to an abandoned barn just off to the side of Bobby's estate, Dean switched the ignition off, his eyes looking through the windshield and up at the old tattered building. How did she find these places? First the lake, now this... Funny thing was, it looked a lot like the barn she'd been brutalised at by her 'so called brother Lucifer'. She had been near enough silent the whole drive, just staring out of the passenger window at the world passing her by; only talking when there was a need to give directions. Slowly he turned his head to look round at her "Why are we here?"

"Because you need to see something" Sarah simply replied, grabbing the handle she pushed open the passenger door and stepped out onto the gravel "Because we need answers" Closing the door she waited patiently - allowing her response to slowly sink in, soon enough he'd exited the driver's side and was staring at her from across the Impala "To what?"

Smiling Sarah didn't answer, instead she motioned her head in the direction of the barn, silently asking for him to follow her. Sensing he would, she turned, disappearing through a rust covered sheet that hid the entrance.

Throwing the sheet to the side, Dean followed closely behind, blindly trusting her not to walk him in to disaster. Entering the main room of the barn, Dean's eyes quickly scanned the few dozen's of Angelic symbols that suddenly surrounded them before being drawn to the centre, strung up, bloody, beaten and visibly broken hung a man - clearly out for the count at this moment in time with the way his head was slumped forward.

Whistling he eyed the Angel questionably at his side "So this is what you do in your spare time?"

"Just wait before you start jumping to conclusions" Sarah retorted.

Cocking his eyebrow up at her, he sneered "That's some good advice..."

Obviously implying she should practice what she preached, she huffed, glancing up at him "I could not stay..."

"But you shouldn't have left either. I mean, what was you thinking, with everything?"

Stiffening Sarah eye's were suddenly glaring "What was I thinking? I was thinking I could not just sit there whilst you took that call after I..." She paused, feeling her senses uncomfortably intensify 'Read your mind and felt your want, felt your need for me' Her mind continued silently... "After we..." 'Connected in the only way we can' Shaking her head she moved a few steps away from him "No, you cannot keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" Dean argued "What the hell am I doing?"

"Getting to me! Like you always do. Like you always have!" Sarah exclaimed "The only one who can, and it hurts Dean, as much as I do not want it to, it hurts!"

"I'm not trying to hurt you..." Dean replied, his anger quickly fading at how conflicted she appeared to be.

Sarah exhaled deeply, needing a distraction from whatever it was that was threatening to sidetrack the reason they were here, stepping forward she paused just in front but slightly to the side of the man that hung lifelessly "I did not ask you here to argue"

Dean chuckled sarcastically "Clearly. I don't think John Doe over there would be such a good Judge, Jury, or Executioner"

Remaining quiet, Sarah closed her eyes momentarily, clicking her thumb and middle together it didn't take long for the man to stir from the stupor he'd been forced into earlier that morning. Groaning at the freedom to move, he pulled his heavy head up to find her standing in front, arms crossed against her chest. Fractionally tilting his head Dean's original assumption of a man suspended from the roof was incorrect. It was a demon, trapped in the meat suit he'd commandeered, sneering his eyes still threateningly moved over the Angel's frame "You. I thought you'd given up trying to break me and left me here to rot"

Sarah smirked "I have an unlimited amount of time and resolve, you have answers I need"

Scornful, the demon just sniggered "Give it your best shot. I'm not the King of Hell's best salesman for nothing"

"What an achievement for such a trivial being. I am impressed, not" Sarah mockingly shot back "And for your information, you are yet to see my best. You may not even get that far..."

Laughing the demon was doing all it could do postpone the thing it clearly was terrified about. Angels were not a force to be messed with, ever and Sarah unfortunately was a woman of her word "Getting ridden by you for the next few hours? Even being an Angel, I might just make an exception. Looking like you do, I'm definitely up for mixing pain with pleasure"

Jaw flexing and fists clenching. Dean was struggling to keep his anger inward. Who the hell was this son of a bitch? Saying the things he was, was really starting to piss the hunter off "Who is he?" He interjected gruffly.

Turning her head, she quickly glanced back at him "This is what you 'apparently' handled?"

Dean was momentarily stunned. Trust Sarah to find the asshole he'd let slip through his fingers that night, in his defence he was more concerned for Laylah's safety and wellbeing at that point. Angry, he glared, almost directly through Sarah at the thing that hung helplessly - moving forward he stepped into it's sight "This is the demon, the exact one? How did you find him? Isn't that like trying to find a needle in a real messed up and overflowing haystack?"

Sarah nodded "It is a good thing I have my senses. Every Supernatural force leaves a unique scent. I memorised it's stench from a memory. It was not to hard to track, especially when him and his little unimportant friends were causing so much noise."

"Fuck you!" The demon hissed, eyes moving to look at the man that stood just behind, the demon could not help but feel a little confused in the moment of recognising the notorious hunter "Winchester, why am I not surprised? How did you end up getting tangled in this crazy Angel bitch's crosshairs?"

Dean smirked "Just lucky I guess" Catching out the corner of his eye, Sarah glanced over at him briefly.

The demon snorted "You are not in good company. You think you know Angels but she..." He paused, glaring at her "Seraphim's are the worst. They are vicious. Unpredictable. Merciless."

The time Dean laughed "This coming from a demon..."

"Typical Winchester. Always sitting on the fence. One minute you're working with us, the next, you're slumming it for the other side. Oh well. On your head be it. With a Seraphim, you're definitely going to burn" Suddenly his eyes were back on the Angel who was clearly itching to rip his head off "And to think, you brought another one in to existence..."

"Why do you want her?" Sarah asked.

The demon smirked "Her blood would make a nice starter..."

Clenching her jaw, Sarah arm's struck, right hooking the demon across the face; even Dean could hear the snap of what had to be tendon or bone. Sorry host.

Growling the demon snapped his head back round "How about you untie me and we make this really interesting?"

"That would be pointless. How about you tell me what I need to know?"

"Baby Seraphim needs to be put to sleep. One of you is enough!" He spat only to feel her lashing again, breathe leaving him and face crumpling in pain she effortlessly broke apart the body that contained him.

"Sarah..." Dean tried to interject. Watching her, he'd forgot how strong and ruthless Angels could be. With the demon just continuing to resist her and being spiteful, this was only antagonising her. She was losing it and fast.

With the demon barely breathing and Sarah to lost in the rage that consumed her, she clearly didn't hear the demon say stop. Moving for her, Dean shouldn't have been surprised by what happened next, she must have sensed him about to try and intervene because she'd swiped round and knocked him away from her. With the amount of force she struck him with, he flew, across the barn; bracing for the impact that was bound to come he was shocked to never feel it. Slowly he opened his eyes to find he was standing unharmed in the spot where he should have landed a lot more harshly, finding her, his eyes locked with her apologetic ones; she'd obviously quickly realised what she'd done and had caught him before he could hit the ground.

But even being knocked nearly into oblivion, the demon did not miss the look the ever so unforgiving and brutal Angel had passed the hunter. Blood dripping from multiple wounds on his face, the demon smirked; putting two and two together... "Oh now I see why you're here Winchester..." The demon said, pulling both Dean's and Sarah's attentions to him "I remember now. The little brat was with you when I came collecting. Come to think of it, you was rather protective" Pausing he glanced between the Angel and Dean before turning his nose up at the idea "Really? What is it with you Winchester's, one prefers demons, you the Angels..." Suddenly he laughed, almost too pleased that his mind was working on all cylinders, even after nearly being beaten to his death "You're the father. Dean Winchester. You are half the Angel that Crowley wants, he's going to love hearing about this one! I might even get promoted!"

"I doubt that very much" Sarah interrupted now standing inches from him "Crowley will never know about this conversation because you are about to cease to exist. No hell. No nothing. If you will not tell me what I want to know. I have no other use for you" Taking a deep breathe she focused her gaze and all energy on the demon inside the body that barely held him "Exorcizamus te, Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas..."

The demon beginning to feel himself be literally pulled from the host piece by piece, started to scream and plead with her to stop. "Omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica..."

"Please, stop!" The demon couldn't help but cry, no matter how hard the soldier, being exorcised is not something you are trained or prepared for; sweat dripping from the host's body – every attachment he had made internally Sarah was making sure to hack each one free "I'm begging you, stop!"

"Why does Crowley want my daughter?" Sarah proceeded to ask calmly.

"Shit..." The demon cursed "Do you have any idea what he will do to me if I talk to you?"

"Nothing compared to what I am about to do" But the demon suddenly fell silent obviously contemplating what she was actually about to do to him, nodding Sarah continued on "Suit yourself...Perditionis venenum propinare. Vade, Satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciae, hostis humanae salutis..."

The demon screamed "OKAY! Bitch, you really want to know?!" Feeling her hold lessen, he smirked and evilly "Crowley wants the human side of her soul. Having the grace of an Angel combined gives it unlimited power. Her soul is priceless"

Appearing at her side, Dean stepped forward "That's just not going to happen" He growled defensively "Besides she cut what grace she had out, what good is that to you?"

Sneering the demon glanced over at Sarah "That's a good point but even with her own grace gone, the girl's soul is still protected by a grace much more powerful. Isn't that right 'mum'?" He mocked.

"It's not happening!" Sarah snapped, stepping forward she looked the abomination right in the eye; forcing it to to look at the blue flickering "He won't ever have her!"

"But he will. Crowley always gets what he wants. Your days are numbered and poor baby Sahariel-Winchester will be slowly fed to the hounds of hell. That is of course once Crowley has stripped the very thing he needs to be build his empire"

"No!" Sarah shouted at the painful premonition that was trying to fight itself into her mind. Ground suddenly shaking Dean planted his boots into the ground, steadying himself against the tremor she was creating. Pulling her arms apart in a ripping motion, the demon's screams could still be heard echoing as body parts without warning exploded everywhere. Jumping back towards the door Dean got the hell out of dodge. Standing there observing the scene before him, he was truly shocked at what she had just done. Blood, bone and muscle was splattered everywhere. It was visually horrific, luckily after living this life for so long and with his trip down into the pit, Dean not only had witnessed far worse at the hands of Hell but after everything, he was luckily gifted with a strong stomach.

Sarah however remained deadly still and Dean for once wasn't quite sure how to handle her... "Sarah?" He said warily.

"What has she done?" Sarah asked shakily; no longer acting like the Angel he'd seen moments ago...

Still refusing to turn and face him, he exhaled deeply and slowly moved for her, stepping over what mess he could "Sarah?"

"He can never find her Dean..."

"And he won't" Dean suddenly replied from behind. Grabbing a hold of her arm he gently pulled her round, never had he seen her so worked up. Her eyes, orbs of blue, flashing over and over. Raising his arms, he cradled her face with his hands, forcing her to look up at him "He's not going to find her, let alone touch or hurt her. I can promise you that" Sarah nodded, a single tear rolling down her cheek but Dean was quick to wipe it away "What do we do?" She asked.

"What we have to. Come on, lets get out of here..."

Nodding Sarah was about to step forward when Dean had gripped hold of her jacket "Wait..." Looking down he pulled it open slotting his fingers through the gap that had been torn through the material "What the hell happened last night?"

"I needed to clear my head. Whilst I was doing this, I sensed the demon, already fired up I guess I needed a distraction. Locating him, I found him and five other demons trying to force a woman to give up her soul. They hurt her bad..." Watching Dean's instinctual reaction to save people she smiled sadly "I moved her from the equation to a safer place before the roof of the warehouse hit the floor. They tried to hurt me but me being me, cannot be hurt by any object unless it is a Devilian or Angilian blade" But Dean was not convinced, feeling his hand slip under her jacket, Sarah's breathe got caught in her throat "Dean I am fine" Lifting her top slightly, his fingertips stroked over where a wound should be; expecting a through and through he felt nothing except Sarah's subtle senses "Like I said, I am okay"

Dean nodded, pulling his hand from her "What was it?"

"A metal bar. I heal fast, you know this?"

"I know"

"So why are you looking like you just lost me?"

Dean did not want to be here. Drowning in his vunerability, he turned his head to the side, looking at her just made him feel like he was losing himself over and over. "Because I can't do 'that' again" He simply replied.

"Me neither. But this time, I will not feed you false promises. This time, I have no idea what is about to happen"

Dean smirked "That makes two of us. I guess we're going up this blind alley together"

* * *

Thank you all for reading and the continued support you give this story :)

Feel free to leave a review, anonymous readers you are more than welcome to also :D


	19. Chapter 19

Hi to all of my readers, this chapter is quite short, but Chapter 20 is well on it's way to being completed.

Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 19**

Leant against the kitchen counter, arms crossed over his chest Dean was catching both Sam and Bobby up on what he and Sarah had found out earlier that morning. Sitting at the table, Bobby huffed, leaning forward he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration "What in the hell is Crowley going to do differently with Laylah's soul that he can't do with all the other's he stored up in the past year?" He asked, his eyes glancing up at Dean. To say that he was proud of his elder surrogate son was an understatement, with all that he continued to endure he remained strong; just like his old man - a true chip off the old block. Bobby wasn't going to lie, he admired the strength and resolve he still undeniably had.

Taking a swig of beer, Dean smirked angrily "Every soul has a price right? but Laylah's soul is apparently priceless"

Sam sitting on the opposite side of the table to Bobby nodded "With Laylah's soul, Crowley could stop the back alley, ten year deal's; he wouldn't need to keep collecting - she'd give him all the power he could possibly want"

"Which is why he will never find her. I don't care what we have to do. Laylah's soul is one Crowley will never be collecting." Dean countered firmly, no matter what, he was going to drum that point into his brother's mind; one slip up and Crowley would know that the Winchester's were clearly protecting the very thing he wanted.

"How's Sarah doing? Couldn't have been easy listening to the way Crowley was planning to kill her daughter..." Bobby interjected, watching the sharp look that was being passed between the brother's.

"How do you think she's doing?" Dean asked rhetorically looking down at the older man "I've never seen her like she was this morning. The demon had worked her up so bad. She ripped him apart limb from limb like it was nothing..."

Turning his nose up Bobby clearly didn't like the imagery of that reply. "Remind me never to anger that Angel" Sam responded; chuckling slightly "That is just one of the reasons why I won't go against her and your plan..."

Dean couldn't help but smirk "Now that is a smart move brother".

"Has she said anything since you got back?" Bobby asked, curious of what must be running through that girl's head.

Shaking his head Dean's expression shifted, it was obvious he was concerned for her "Honestly, I'm worried about her. You didn't see her Bobby, for a moment she was not the Angel I remember, her eyes, were off the scale."

Passing him a sympathetic look, Bobby stood and moved to where he was standing "I can only imagine what she's feeling. Sarah's a tough one but she's been to hell and back, literally. She has sacrificed herself time and time again for those that she loves and if we are being honest here, I can see her doing it all again for her daughter"

Dean shook his head at what he was clearly implying "History is not about to repeat itself"

Bobby not convinced just nodded, Dean did not need anymore doubt and negativity in his life right now "Well I hope not because let's face it Sarah is not just your average Angel"

Dean smirked "That she's definitely not"

"So what's the plan? We going to do this hunt?" Sam interrupted.

Dean nodded "We better. I don't want the King of Hell to come knocking. Recon today, Head out tomorrow?"

Smirking Sam nodded in agreement "Sounds like a plan, finally. I'll fill you in with what we've found..."

A little taken aback by his blunt reply, Dean nodded following him and Bobby into the lounge, repeatedly he found himself forgetting that Sam wasn't the Sam he knew, he was a shell - missing the very thing they were going to get back. Dean had been too long without his brother.

Dean was about to do anything it took to not only protect Sarah and Laylah but to get Sam back.

* * *

Moving between the old and rusty cars that were parked out in the lot, Sarah and Laylah found themselves back on the trail that would eventually lead them back in the direction of the house. Having changed rather quickly in the moment of her and Dean returning from the barn, Sarah was no longer covered in demon blood, Laylah did not need to know or see what happened that morning. Seeing her mum covered in more blood splatter would only bring questions that Sarah could do without right now, to protect Laylah, she would only know something when she needed to.

But, Sarah's mind was not switching off. The premonition's were fighting against her, trying to evade her sanity but she was blocking them with all of her might; she could not watch what they 'might' show her. Seraphim premonition's did not lie, after all. Sarah was a walking and breathing example of that but Laylah would not be, ever. She could feel it inside, a feeling so dark growing within the longer her daughter was in danger.

Feeling a force tug at her arm she was pulled from her thoughts to find Laylah looking up at her worriedly "Are you sure you're okay?" She asked pausing mid-step.

Sarah smiled, nodding she gently stroked her hand down the side of her daughter's head "I'm fine. Just enjoying the quiet and the sunset" She replied; her eyes finding the sun that was starting to dip behind the trees that sat on the edge of the estate "Earth's beauty never ceases to amaze me"

Laylah nodded slowly "Okay... it's just you've been really off since you and Dean got back. Did something happen?"

Sarah couldn't help but chuckle at the question and how it sounded coming from her daughter's mouth of all places "Wow. You certainly are his daughter. What is with the interrogation?"

Laylah's head dipped slightly "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just worrying with everything that's going on..."

Sarah forced a smile "You and me both sweetheart"

"Well that makes three of us then?" A male's voice suddenly interrupted from behind.

Already having sensed him approach, Sarah slowly turned and smiled at her friend "Jaoel" She greeted.

"Jaoel?" Laylah asked, swiping her head round she was quickly moving in his direction.

Jaoel smiled in the moment of the younger Angel literally flying into his arms "Hello to you too"

"I didn't think you'd be coming back..." Laylah said quietly; her arms remaining tightly wrapped around him.

"And leave you and your mum here unprotected? Never" Jaoel replied glancing up to find Sarah approaching, she looked troubled. Sensing the heaviness of her thoughts, Jaoel was beginning to feel a great deal of concern for his friend.

"And how are you Sahariel?" He asked watching her pause just in front.

Before Sarah could answer, Laylah had interjected; just like she used to up in Araboth "I'm worried about her Jaoel..." She started pulling back slightly to look up at him who was waiting patiently for her to continue "One minute she is here, the next her mind is elsewhere. One night she'll be fine, the next she'll disappear only to come back covered in blood...but, of course I'm not allowed to ask questions because she will only continue to dodge them..."

Sarah's eyes widened slightly at her reply, shifting her gaze her eye's found Jaoel's but he didn't hesitate, kneeling just in front he was now eye level with the young girl who still had so much to understand "Laylah, have you ever considered that your mum does not answer your questions because she is protecting you?" Letting that question sink in to her mind, he continued on calmly but firmly "I understand why you did what you did but you need to know that your actions have had consequences. Your mum is protecting you from the forces of Heaven, from the forces of Hell. You are worried, that I can understand because I am to but your mum will be okay, she is a fighter, she is a survivor"

Laylah nodded, moving back into the support of his arms, understandably she was upset. Jaoel quickly glanced up to find a tear rolling down Sarah's cheek, clenching his jaw he subtly tilted his head in her direction "You are a survivor" His voice strongly said within her mind and her mine alone.

Sarah smiled "Thank you" She replied back through the same communication method "Laylah was hoping you would return, would you mind watching her? I could do with an hour or so to myself"

Jaoel nodded "I will, only if you find me later and tell me what is on that mind of yours, the senses you are emitting are starting to give me vertigo. You need to let out all that is burdening you before you fall and be buried beneath the weight of it all. Do not become your brother's"

Sarah did not reply, if the truth be told his response had hurt her, more so because it was fact. Disappearing she left them in the silence of the lot. She would talk, she would bare her soul but that would be in her own time.

Stepping out of his embrace, Laylah's eyes looked for her mum but could no longer see her. Before she could even consider worrying about where she had flown off to, Jaoel's voice cut in "Even Angels need a minute from time to time, so for now, you have me" Passing her a comforting smile, he watched her nod.

"Are you angry?" Laylah asked.

Jaoel tilted his head at the question "At what?"

"At me, for what I did? For forcing you out of Heaven?"

Jaoel smirked. Pulling himself up off the ground he straightened, his eyes never leaving Laylah's "I am not angry Laylah, you needed the answer's to your questions. The majority of whisper's from the wind chimes are not clear, they lead you on this path you are about to face but I can promise you will not walk it alone"

"Can you return to Heaven?"

"I can but the visit would be short-lived. Aligning myself with your mum has not secured a friendly welcome for me if I decided to return home so I have chosen to remain here on Earth. You and your mum will need another Angel around"

"I am sorry. I did not mean to burden you with all of this..."

"You are not a burden Laylah, I have watched over you for twelve years. I have been at your mum's side for hundreds. Your problems are my problems, understand?"

Laylah nodded "I am glad you are here with us"

Jaoel smiled "Me to." Knowing he needed to change the subject and distract her mind from their current situation, he motioned to the lot ahead of them "So, are we walking or are we flying?"

Giggling Laylah took a step forward "We are walking." Hearing him huff at her reply but start to follow had her smiling, this felt familiar and had her feeling a little better about everything "So I have something to ask you...and I ask you because I trust you just as much as I trust my mum" Jaoel raised his eyebrow questionably at the tone in her voice, why did he get the feeling he was not about to like this discussion topic... "What do you think about my father, Dean Winchester?"

* * *

No longer able to keep his head focused on another Folklaw book or another state map, Dean decided to take a break and go and find Sarah, he hadn't seen her since that morning and the silence was starting to grate on him. He wanted to explain what had happened with Lisa, he needed to, they had been pulling back from one another for too long. Knowing her and Laylah had headed out earlier that afternoon for a walk, he opened the front door and stepped out into the night. Eyes finding the sky, he could almost predict the storm brewing above was going to be a violent one, one minute the sun was shining; the next it had dipped behind the trees and disappeared. Closing the door behind him, he moved forward, quickly flicking the collar of his jacket up in an attempt to shield him from the winds that were starting to pick up.

Approaching the Impala, Castiel suddenly appeared in front, making Dean jump slightly at his unexpected appearance "Really Cas? Are you ever going to give me a heads up?" He attempted to joke but in true Castiel tradition he remained emotionless and clearly conflicted by something... "What are you doing here? You good?" Dean asked, Cas was his friend after all and no matter what Dean tried to feel and not feel, he did worry about the Angel standing in front.

Castiel nodded "I am okay Dean. I just came to see how everything was and to give you the latest I have heard on Turtbebial. I have been looking in to what I can and it seems Sarah has lead him on a continuous trail across the globe in the opposite direction to her and Laylah..."

Dean smirked "That's surely good news right?"

"It is and it is isn't. Sarah has bided herself a little more time but Turtbebial is smart, he will figure out what she has done and this will only antagonise him further. You have witnessed the likes of Malpus, Thamuz, Mephistopheles but Turtbebial is a force all on his own. He was God's last resort for controlling Sarah. He will find her, that is what he is trained to do and I worry what will happen when he does..."

Dean nodded, not liking the insinuation in his friend's tone so he chose to ignore it, he would not lose her again, the forces of Heaven could go and shove it if they thought they were taking her from him a second time "I guess we'll deal with what happens, when it happens. Lets keep it to one problem at a time. My current problem, Crowley. He's got his sight set on another target and it isn't an Alpha, it's Laylah..."

This time Castiel did react slightly at that revelation, clenching his jaw even Dean could see the slight hint of anger "Laylah? What does he want with her? He can never find her Dean"

"He won't, ever. What else does that son of a bitch want? He wants her soul. Not only because 'apparently' it is priceless but because it is wrapped in Sarah's grace?"

Castiel nodded "The grace of a mother of a Nephilim is very rare and extremely valuable. The fact it is Sarah's grace only makes it all that more precious, does Crowley know who she really is? What bloodline her grace ties her to?"

Dean sneered "I honestly couldn't tell you Cas, all I know is I've got to keep them safe. That's all I care about right now"

"How is Laylah?" Castiel asked inquisitively "Children of Heaven have been known to struggle down on Earth..."

"But she isn't just a child of Heaven is she?" Dean countered firmly. Watching the conflictions appear on his friend's face had Dean changing his reply, clearly Cas was still struggling inwardly with what happened and what was continuing to happen between him and Sarah. He smirked "She's good. Kid's definitely got character. She's eating, sleeping. She's smart, inquisitive but maybe a little too curious sometimes..." Dean paused watching Cas smile of all things.

"She has always been that way. Definitely a Winchester gene if you ask me..." He attempted to joke.

Dean about to continue, paused; his questionning eyes narrowing in Cas's direction "Always? You've known her just as long as me..." How could he know if she's always been like that? Expression quickly shifting Dean had known Cas long enough to know when he's made a colossal mistake "Haven't you?" Dean quietly asked.

Castiel fell silent for only a moment. He had to recover this, otherwise their friendship was surely about to be tested "Of course Dean, I just meant..." He started only to be interrupted by the sound of Dean cursing rather loudly, did he forget they'd already been down this road before? Castiel unfortunately did not have a good poker face and he was looking at Dean alot like he did out on that street after Dean had killed Mephistopheles and he was attempting to keep Sarah's whereabouts a secret from him... "Really? Just quit it with the BS Cas, I think I can tell when you're lying by now. If you've known Laylah for as long as I have, how could you possibly know if she's been like that all the time?" Castiel's silence was only angering Dean further, suddenly he could feel that knife in his back and his closest friend was the one who had put it there; taking a slow step forward Dean's breathing was heavy "Did you know, about Sarah and Laylah being alive?"

"Dean..." Castiel tried to interrupt. Nothing good was going to come of this conversation.

"Did you know?" Dean snapped.

Exhaling deeply, Castiel nodded hesitantly "Yes, but..."

"Did you know Sarah had been imprisoned after she died?"

Watching Cas just nod had Dean's adrenaline pumping too hard and fast for his liking. Why not drive the knife all the way through? Feeling the sickness and the anger about to boil over, Dean took a step back, pushing his hands up and through his hair in frustration "You son of a bitch Cas!" He cursed. Not hesitating he lunged forward, right hooking the Angel across the cheek, but of course Dean's fist felt the brunt of it. But that didn't stop him, he struck a second time, he shoved his hands hard against Cas's chest but of course he couldn't move him but hopefully he could feel the emotions behind Dean's actions, Castiel had well and truly fucked up "Why didn't you tell me?!" This time he was shouting, he was pissed.

"Because Sarah asked me not to..." Cas tried to explain but with Dean already riled up it was difficult to get a word in...

"And of course you listened to her" Dean almost snarled "Jesus Cas, you watched me slowly deterioate in those weeks after. How could you keep that from me? After everything!"

Trying to contain the anger that was bubbling up inside is vessel, Castiel fought to remain calm "I agreed with her decision Dean and I still stand by that decision" This had Dean's jaw flexing and his fists clenching but Castiel continued to explain why he did what he did "What good would it have done telling you? That the mother of your soon to be born child had been imprisoned in a place you could never get to? Tell me, what would you have done?"

It was probably a good thing that Dean didn't have an Angilian blade to hand because he was pretty sure Castiel would be lit up by now, he was grinding his teeth that hard his head was starting to throb. How could Cas think what he done was acceptable? In what world did his actions seem right? Stepping forward, Dean's face was inches from Cas's "I asked you face to face if you knew and you lied to me. Turns out you've been lying to me all along. Even if I could do nothing. To know that she was alive at least..." Dean paused feeling his emotions collide against one another "I've carried that guilt everywhere with me! You've seen what that guilt did to me and you're going to stand there and act like what you did was okay?!"

"I am sorry Dean, I understand why you are angry but you have to understand, we did it to protect you. You found a life. Who was I to complicate things by suddenly turning up on your door and revealing the truth?"

"Protect me?" Dean hissed "You sure you two weren't rehearsing your contingency speech together if all went to hell? I don't really care why you didn't tell me. You should have just told me! Damnit Cas, it could have saved all of this!" Dean continued to argue, motioning his arms outwards; insinuating if Cas had told him, at least Dean would have known she was alive so when she surprisingly appeared, it wouldn't have been to much of a shock to see her again... "Get out of my sight..."

"Dean... you are my friend. I did what I thought was best."

"Go!" Dean barked; his hard eyes glaring into Castiel's apologetic ones...

Hearing raised voices and sensing the strength of Dean's anger, Sarah instantly knew something wasn't right. If only she knew what they were arguing about? Maybe she could have re-thought intervening, but it was too late now to take that decision back. Appearing suddenly a little behind Castiel, instantly pulled Dean's and then Castiel's attention to her...

Focusing on Dean it didn't take long to work out what Castiel had done, he suddenly was looking at her like he did when she first appeared and his senses, god they were hurting her. She could feel his resentment towards them, more so Cas at this moment in time but it didn't stop her from sensing his pain over what he thought was their betrayal. Casting a quick glance at Castiel, she saw his guilty expression and her face was hardening fast "Castiel..." She growled.

Castiel's gaze lingered on her for a moment, it was clear this was something they did not need right now but Dean being Dean would have found out one way or another "I am sorry."

Shifting her sight back to Dean, she took a step forward only to watch him shake his head at her movement "Dean..."

Hand flying up in her direction, he didn't want her coming any closer to him; already riled he did not trust himself not to ruin the thing they barely still had "Don't. Just don't" Swiping round, he headed for the driver's side of the Impala, he needed to get away from it all. Pausing he glanced up to find Sarah standing on the opposite side of the car "You need to leave me alone or so help me, you won't like me after what I have to say!" He snapped angrily; needing the space away from her. Throwing the door open he quickly slid into the driver's seat to suddenly feel Sarah sitting at his side in the passenger seat "What part of leaving me alone aren't you getting?"

"The part where I actually leave you alone, you need to listen to my side..."

Dean sneered turning his head to look at her, her eyes were lined with tears just waiting for that release, good. Dean was back wanting her to feel the hurt he did "Listen to you?" He hissed "I'm back struggling with the sight alone as it is!"

Pushing that button he watched the tears slowly fall from her saddened blue eyes and Dean too rapidly was feeling that unwanted urge to pull her into his arms but his pride kept him seated, his anger kept him away from her...

"Please Dean" She whispered.

Shaking his head at her persistence, he huffed "Fine" Is all he said. Starting the car up, he threw it in to drive and sped off the estate; leaving Castiel and his latest revelation within the dust trail he'd just created.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

Oh Dean, Dean, Dean, is just acting how he does when he's angry, lashes out at whatever he can...

To find out his closest friend knew along couldn't have been easy to hear? Chapter 20 will be up soon, for my readers, silent ones too, I'd love to know what you are thinking... Please leave a review, if only a quick one - I'd like to know if you are still enjoying.

Thank you to all who have been patient with this story, I know it went through a rather rough patch at one point. :)


	20. Chapter 20

Hello to all of readers, I hope you enjoy what's to come and will stick around to let me know what you thought of the Chapter. Things are about to get real interesting ;)

**Chapter 20**

Rain hammering down against the windshield, Dean predicted the storm was going to be a violent one and ironically when it did start to rain, it really did pour. Not entirely sure how long he had been driving, Dean's focus was slowly returning; it wasn't uncommon for the older hunter to drive all night if that's what his head needed. Driving the Impala had a way of calming him, of helping him think straight through all of his 'fucked' up situations. Eyes never leaving the empty road ahead, he could sense her, still sitting at his side - silently and patiently waiting for him to swallow down the Winchester pride and talk to her. Problem was, the anger hadn't settled; if anything it was increasing the longer he had to sit in the awkward and uncomfortable silence that threatened to drown everything they had just started to be again...

Seeing a motel quickly approaching on the left, Dean already white knuckling the wheel turned the car sharply into the parking lot. Skidding to a stop just next to the reception, he pulled the keys from the ignition.

"What..." Sarah started only to pause and look at where they had stopped "What are you doing?"

"Sorting this, once and for all!" Dean retorted, pushing open the driver's door he slammed it shut behind him; making Sarah jump slightly at how quickly the sound echoed around the small space in which she sat. Remaining seated, she watched him enter the reception and ask for what had to be a room. Head hurting, heart beating too fast and stomach uncontrollably rolling Sarah could not help but feel hesitant at what was about to happen. Humanity had taught her these emotions and she hated it, she might as well be a human with the way she was acting.

Pulling her from her thoughts she heard Dean who'd momentarily opened the driver's door to talk to her "You coming or you going to sit in the car for the next few hours?" Slamming the door he at least waited for her. Nodding Sarah followed, pushing open the passenger door she stepped out into the rain casting a quick glance over the car at him. Still looking angry he locked the car and headed over to where the rooms were located.

Inserting the key into the lock, he pushed the door open, allowing Sarah to walk in first. Not walking completely into the room she paused. Dean however after slamming the door shut behind him again suddenly started acting like he owned the place. Soaked through from the storm outside he headed for the bathroom, grabbing a towel from the rack he returned back into the room; throwing it down on to the bed.

"Do you really have to keep doing that?" Sarah asked, looking in the direction of the door, she understood that he was beyond angry but did he really have to keep making that point with every single object around him?

Dean smirked, glaring over at her "Why? Is it angering you?" He sarcastically asked whilst grabbing the collar of his jacket. Pulling his jacket and open shirt from his frame, Sarah could feel the intensity between them once again crackling, leaving him in just a black t-shirt he grabbed the towel and quickly dried his hair and face. She remembered Dean Winchester wet well and even now, wearing more clothes than the last time she could feel her heart picking up the pace.

Exhaling deeply Sarah didn't know if stopping at a Motel was about to help their situation, suddenly she wasn't thinking about the now, she was thinking about what had happened the last time they were in a motel room alone together... "You already know why I couldn't tell you that I was alive..." Sarah quietly said, they'd been dancing around this subject ever since she'd come back; there was no need to rehash that painful argument that they'd had previously when another one was clearly about to come seconds from now.

Dean nodded "That I get. I don't like it. But I get it. What I don't get, is how you remained in contact with Cas for all that time and did not once consider letting him tell me that you were alive?"

"I did consider it. I considered it every day. Castiel was only in contact with me for a short while after I had been imprisoned in Araboth. He suddenly then went quiet without a word and I was cut off from you..."

Tilting his head, Dean's jaw clenched at her reply "He was your way of watching over me? So what, the messages only went one way? You told me you had no way of communicating with me. Turns out you did, you just chose not to utilise it! Turns out you and Cas have both been lying to me!" He argued.

Sarah really not wanting to fight against him again passed him a saddened look "Dean I did not lie to hurt you. Please try and understand why I asked Castiel not to say anything. Neither he or you could do anything about my situation, I was locked away with our daughter. I thought I was never getting out and you needed to keep moving forward. For you to be told about me being trapped and with child, it surely would have held you back and nothing could be done. I asked him not to say anything because I have always wanted you to be happy and you found that..."

And there it was, it was bound to come out sooner or later because Dean was yet to talk to her about that night "Stop!" He quickly interjected "Stop making what you did okay. It's not. I would have given anything to know you were okay and you took that from me. Just like you took Laylah..." He replied spitefully, almost instantly regretting it watching her expression shift rather too quickly.

"That was not my fault! I would never have intentionally kept her from you!" Sarah suddenly snapped back "Do you not know me at all?" Adrenaline pumping hard, their fight was escalating and fast. Taking a deep breathe she tried to neutralise the situation but looking at Dean now, he had no intention of letting this one go "What can I say Dean? I could do nothing! I had to believe I was doing the right thing..."

He sneered, shaking his head at her reply "Can you really say anything?"

"I am sorry, I'm sorry for it all." She quietly replied.

"You're sorry? I don't think that's going to cut it somehow right now...what exactly are you sorry for?" He asked taking a step forward, his eyes scrutinising her "Dying, coming back and not finding a way to tell me which you apparently had the means to do all along, Sam falling in to the pit with your brother locked inside or you suddenly showing up after a year and a half with this big announcement that I have a daughter, the same girl that had somehow managed to find her way directly to me. I mean what a way to drop that bombshell on me!" He was shouting and clearly this was a side she was yet to see "Just think about how much pain and suffering you could have prevented if you had just got word to me in the beginning..."

But something was quickly changing inside of Sarah and she could no longer just stand there and take what he should give when he wasn't even trying to see it from her side. Smirking she forced the hurt down and moved slowly towards him "Really Dean? You are actually going to stand there and try and make me feel guilty for all of my mistakes? You don't have to do that because I already feel bad enough! Just remember you was not the only one that lost someone that day! I have suffered loss, just like you. I lost Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel..." Feeling the lumps quickly gathering in her throat, she ignored them - forcing out what she needed to say... "My bloodline is almost non existant. I may be an Angel but it still hurts all the same!" Dean tried to interject but she pushed on cutting him off "I lost you by no choice of my own, I had to force myself to live without you because that was the price for keeping me and Laylah alive, I never took her from you! How can you even say that to me?" He'd pushed her too far, after everything that had happened that morning, this is not what she needed. Already she could feel herself struggling to control the emotions that were all colliding against each other. Eyes sharply piercing into one another, she could not stop what she was about to say, the thoughts had been on her mind too long..."The only difference between you and I Dean was that you was not alone for the past year and a half. You found a family and you moved on, from me, from us..."

Suddenly Dean was standing inches from her, his eyes showing something deadly "Only because you and Sam told me to!" He argued making her flinch back slightly "Tell me something, if I had 'moved' on from you, how comes whenever I was with Lisa, all I saw was you, all I thought about was you!"

"Dean..." Sarah stupidly tried to interrupt.

"How dare you say that to me? After everything! After I let you in to my mind?!" Dean argued, angrily tapping his finger against his temple.

"How dare I say that?! Dean not shortly after I read your mind. your past was calling..."

"So what? You didn't stick around long enough to watch me hang up the phone. I called for you over and over but you ignored me. You didn't want to hear me" Was he talking about the night before or after she'd passed? Vunerability spilling over, Dean hated the way she was making him feel in that moment, he snapped; stepping back he turned away from her. Needing to strike out against something but quickly deciding it was best not to vent in the direction of the Angel behind, he lashed - violently, knocking a lamp across the room; it flew - colliding loudly against the opposite wall "Son of a bitch" He cursed dragging his hand down his face. "What are you doing to me?"

Cautiously Sarah stepped towards him, raising her hands gently in his direction "Dean, please, calm down..."

Feeling her at such a close proximity, he watched her out the corner of his eye actually try and touch him, growling at her he had no intention of calming. Why the hell should he? Swiping round he forcefully grabbed her by the collar of her jacket and forcefully shoved her back against the wall with a thud. A fleeting side thought was that she had actually let him move her in such a way... "Don't tell me to calm down!" His voice bellowed. Holding her there he wasn't about to admit it but behind the anger and rage he could feel her overpowering senses emitting into him; taking his breath away like she used to. But, he was too lost. Balling his fist, he didn't hesitate, he struck the wall just next to where her head was resting; eyes glaring he leaned in closer "You died, you left me! Just like everyone else in my goddamned life!"

"Dean..." Sarah whispered, the tears slowly rolling down her cheeks, at some point she had rested her hands on his chest; if he got any closer they were surely about to become one "I'm sorry" Exhaling deeply even Dean could feel himself shaking slightly from the anger and adrenaline that was coursing through every inch of him, bowing his head he looked to the ground momentarily - searching for even just an inch of control over his emotions; keeping her against the wall she remained still in his grip. Slowly he raised his head and glared down at her, they were silent, their eyes doing all the communicating.

Back resting up against the wall, Sarah remained still. Dean would surely do what he needed to. Feeling his hands roughly on her had her body suddenly reacting to him in a way she shouldn't be feeling in such a heated situation but too quickly was she sensing what Dean was about to do before he did it... Thoughts spiralling, heart thundering and legs weakening at the very thoughts that seemed to be passing through his mind in that very second, Sarah couldn't help but gasp at the overpowering senses she could feel from him "Dean..." She whispered but he'd cut her off, leaning down his lips crashed against hers; to feel the mix of anger and passion had her head spinning.

Moving forward slightly Dean slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her away from the wall and into him. Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her, lips never parting Dean almost lost it completely in the moment of her tongue sliding up against his. God she was already driving him wild, clearly she had been thinking about this moment just as much as Dean had. Groaning deep within his chest, Dean didn't hesitate, leaning down he effortlessly picked her up but what was more surprising in that moment? She'd responded to his spontaneous movement with no hesitation and just naturally wrapped her legs around his waist without him having to guide her.

Lost in everything that was Dean Winchester, Sarah barely felt herself being pushed back against the wall, all she could feel was Dean's lips against hers. Feeling him push her harder against the wall and angle himself against her had Sarah's hand flying to his chest for support, with the pressure building inside and all of her senses heightening Sarah couldn't help but let a moan escape her. This only intensifying Dean's desire for her, struggling to remain in control, he could feel all of the senses she was emitting and it was taking everything not to lose himself completely. "Dean, please..." He heard Sarah whisper and even this, nearly turned the Hunter out. Pulling back slightly their eyes met and he was sure his breathe had suddenly got caught in his throat, Sarah couldn't have looked any more beautiful if she tried. Her eyes were wide with uncertainty but filled with a lust only Dean got the pleasure of seeing, her lips were parted slightly as she tried to control her breathing and her body, was reacting to everything he did. Hand fisting his shirt, it was clear she was struggling to understand the feelings and emotions that were flooding through her; unbeknown but lucky for her Dean was about to amplify everything..."Sarah..." He groaned; his voice suddenly a lot more gravelly than before. With their intensity that powerful, he momentarily closed his eyes; fighting for the breathe she seemed to keep taking in these moments. Cupping her cheek, he leaned in, smoothly pushing himself against her; his eyes intensly looked into hers "Tell me you want this, because once I start, I won't stop"

Listening to him Sarah could feel herself falling just at his words, even they were evoking such a reaction within her being, a reaction she still didn't understand fully. Decision time, no matter how daunting it might be. Exhaling deeply, she moved forward into his arms, her embrace tightening "I want this." She whispered unsteadily, feeling that familiar fear and hesitation creeping up on her "I don't want you to stop. I trust you"

Not needing to hear any more, Dean casually turned them, carrying her over to the bed he couldn't help but quickly think that for an Angel with six wings she was surprisingly light. Leaning forwards he gently dipped her down onto the mattress, feeling her arms release his shoulders he pulled back slightly watching her smoothly sit up. Moving his hands towards her, he grabbed a hold of either side of jacket and pulled it from her frame. Watching her watch his every movement intently, he nodded reassuringly; not forgetting how innocent she truly was. Straightening himself up, he gripped onto his shirt and casually pulled it up over his head only to start working on the buttons of his jeans. Sarah however had felt her breathe get caught in her throat, it had undeniably been too long since her eyes had admired the man that was Dean Winchester.

Sculpted to perfection just like she remembered, she literally had to force herself through the apprehension of what was about to happen, following his lead like she had before, she proceeded to slowly remove her clothes in sync with him; their heated stares never each other. Being such a pure Angel, he was the first and only man to lay his hands on her in such a way and Sarah was suddenly inwardly cursing at herself for believing their second time, if they were to ever have one, would at least be a litte easier. Sitting there, a Seraphim Angel, completely bare and at the mercy of the man who held her heart; Sarah was having one of those very rare moments of feeling petrified and Dean could see that as clear as day...

Not letting her linger in her thoughts for too long, he kissed her and hard, sliding his tongue up against hers he skillfully pushed her back down against the mattress; leaning in between her open and shaking legs. Skin against skin they could feel the electricity coursing through one another, supporting himself up with his left arm Dean tenderly stroked her cheek with his right hand, whilst working hard to control his own breathing "Relax" He whispered.

Nodding she tried, that was until his lips were back on hers and his hands were working their way up and down her with perfection, carressing what skin he could. Dean wasn't going to lie, he loved touching her, the sounds he could pull from her and the way in which she would arch up against his fingertips had his excitment increasingly rapidly. Unlike their first time, Sarah could feel that this time was undoubtedly different, she could feel their passion intensifying; their need for each other painfully growing the longer they were disconnected.

Wanting to feel her closer to him, Dean was struggling to keep himself in control, heart beating too fast and adrenaline pumping he had to consider the Angel that lay beneath him. Pausing for only he second, he leant up, heatedly glancing down at her; waiting he watched her nod. Feeling his lip curl upwards slightly he nodded at her silent reply, with perfect precision and speed he smoothly pushed up against and into her. Not prepared for the sensation that struck hard against her being, Sarah couldn't help but cry out at the pleasure that had suddenly ricocheted through every inch of her in the moment of him moving against her, her hands instinctively gripping onto his muscular sides for support. Groaning Dean was suddenly feeling all of her overpowering senses as they were emitting into him one by one the closer they became. Her emotions that intense it forced his eyes to momentarily close, growling deep within his chest his fists clenched at the sheets beneath them as he took everything she was feeling. Never in all of his life did someone turn him out the way Sarah did, only with her did he experience a closeness he could not explain. Hearing a loud moan escape her lips, his eyes looked down at her, eyes closed she was completely lost in the passion they were sharing; meeting his every movement with her own.

Breathless, even Dean could feel her shaking, undeniably climbing because that emotion was being unintentionally emittied directly into him, slowly pushing him to the edge. "Dean..." She whispered feeling him subtly push harder. To her, everything was peaking to the point of not only pure bliss but a hint of pain too. With that familiar release, she had only felt once before building, her whole body remained a little hesitant and unsure of how to process such a concentrated amount of power and energy, second by second her skin was growing hotter and hotter and she suddenly found her eyes searching the man's above for reassurance. But, listening to his breathing deepen and watching Dean fall deeper into his own pleasure did not help in that moment. Heart picking up the pace rapidly and all senses on fire, Sarah's arm reached out to try and grip the sheet for support but instead felt Dean's hand grip onto hers, holding her in place; eye's locking with a stare that threatened to melt her she felt it and hard. Lips crashing down against hers, he happily swallowed her moans of pleasure as he too fell over the edge in unison with her. Too long had they been apart, too long had they been disconnected, together now after everything; they were re-aligning and the soul piece she still held dearly inside of his was once again joining harmoniously with the puzzle that was still and would always be, Dean Winchester.

* * *

Eyes open Sarah lay still, her head resting down on Dean's chest. With the sheet draped over her body, Sarah listened to the calming sound of Dean sleep whilst his arm held her tightly to him. He'd drifted off slowly after they'd reconnected and had a calmer conversation about Laylah. Sarah smiled. Dean had asked many questions about her, including how she could be possibly be twelve when Sarah had been missing from his life for just over a year and a half... Sarah explained that Heaven although their main purpose was to create life, they required solder's, not children. Children of Heaven aged depending on the knowledge they are born with, having Sarah as a mother matured her quicker than most. This however was in her favour as children of Heaven who did not mature fast enough, were discarded and cast out.

Sarah continued to tell Dean all she could, that being on Earth Laylah's aging will decrease to the normality of a human, that she has her father's sleep and eating patterns and that she possesses both of their fight, strength and survival instinct. The only thing that differed Laylah from her mother was that being half human, she was at risk of falling victim to the many evils that walked the Earth and this is what scared Sarah the most, that her daughter could be killed by any object and not just the Angilian and Devilian blades. Dean had listened and was learning it all. He'd pulled her closer and assured her that he got why she worried but Laylah being a Winchester meant she was a survivor and Dean promised to do all he could to protect their little girl. No matter what was about to happen, she would be safe from the forces of Heaven and Hell.

Sensing him stirring, he shuffled slightly, his grip subtly tightening "You let me fall asleep?" He asked.

Sarah nodded "I thought you could use a little, before we... you had been driving for hours, you needed to rest Dean"

Dean smiled, appreciating the little things she continually did for him "Thanks but..." He paused, turning slightly to glance at the clock on the bedside table "I only got the room for a few hours so we need to be heading out soon..."

Sarah smirked, shaking her head she leant up, glancing round at him "I bet that didn't look suspect at all to the owner"

Dean chuckled "I think you'd be surprised by how much it does happen sweetheart..."

Sarah's face dropped a little, still she struggled to understand the human race and how they could act in such an animalistic way; this had Dean laughing - a sound Sarah had not heard in a while, a sound she missed greatly. Groaning he leant up, placing a much more gentle kiss on her lips; his eyes momentarily lingering on the sheet that so unfairly covered her body "Come on, as much I'd love to stay here with you, you can bet Bobby and Laylah are wondering where we are..."

Sarah nodded "I would say that's a definite, Jaoel can only keep her occupied for so long..."

About to pull himself up off the bed, Dean paused turning to look at her "Jaoel?" He asked and although Sarah could see the look in his eye, she could feel him alot clearer now, she could feel the jealousy and dislike for the Angel.

"He is just my friend Dean. I do not have a lot of those left and he has stood by Laylah and me..."

"Ummm" Dean murmered, edging back across the bed towards her, raising his hand he placed it down on her chest just where Jaoel had - subtly he could feel her reacting "Watching him, with you, it looked intimate..."

Sarah passed him a brief sympathetic look, reaching up she rested her hand on his, emitting a memory into his mind. The memory of the exact moment they had joined together and how she felt in that moment. Intense was an understatement. Exhaling deeply Dean's eyes fixed on her. "Dean you are the first and only man I want to touch me in such a way. What we have and what we do is intimate." Sarah softly replied.

Smirking Dean leant forward, kissing her, a lot more heatedly than the last time "My Angel" He whispered.

Sarah smiled pulling him in to the kiss deeper 'Always' He heard within his mind.

* * *

So things are how they should be? What did you guys think? Enjoy it? Want more?


End file.
